The Portal Keepers
by lime1
Summary: four friends are thrown into middle earth and are given the responsiblity of the Portals. Will they be able to contribute to the fellowship and help it succeed or will the fellowship fail? OC story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters…. I do own all of MY characters…. O and I am going by the movies not the book…. hangs head in shame "books are so much better then movies," conscience hits head with frying pan, "You dork!"

R&R please

Chapter 1. Prologue

Galadriel, "I amar prestar sen: han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae...a han noston ned wilith. The world is changed: I feel it in the

water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air...Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal,

wisest...fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners

and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And Nine...nine rings were gifted to the

race of Men who, above all else, desire

power. For within these rings was bound the

strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of

Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged

in secret a Master Ring to control all

others. and into this Ring he poured his

cruelty, his malice and his will to

dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all... One by one the Free lands of Middle earth

fell to the power of the ring. But there were some...who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched

against the armies of Mordor. On the slopes of Mount Doom they fought

for the freedom of Middle- Earth. Victory was near! But the power of the Ring could not be

undone. It was in this moment..when all hope had

faded, that Isildur, son of the king,

took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of

Middle Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur...who had this

one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily

corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a

will of its own. It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been

forgotten...were lost. History became legend...legend became

myth. And for two and a half thousand years the

Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a

new bearer! The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who

took it deep into the tunnels of the

Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long

life. For five hundred years it poisoned

his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's

cave... It waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of

the world. Rumor grew of a Shadow in the

East...whispers of a nameless fear. And

the Ring of Power perceived...its time

had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did

not intend... It was picked up by the most unlikely

creature imaginable... A Hobbit...Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

Dreams awoke Alexia from a nice slumber. It had been filled with creatures with nasty teeth and white hands painted on them. A red eye had been in the sky and an evil humming and been pulsing through her body. At a scream she had awoken thankfully.

"Lex! My god you're still in bed?" A cheerful laugh came from the window, "Lazy." In the window of Alexia's room came her best friend Sammi, jumping from the tree branch that came close to her window. Dressed in orange shorts and a bright blue and pink top her friend was a bright contrast to Alexia's mood.

"What time is it? Does it even matter? It's spring break!" Alexia got up and looked into the mirror. Ugly circles ringed her tree green eyes and thick black hair frizzed around her shoulders.

"Sam," a voice came from downstairs called, "Could you help me with something?" Alexia's mom called.

"Yes, Mrs. Yagovia!" to Alexia she said, "How in the heck does she do that?"

"Magic? I don't know I'm still trying to figure that one out." Alexia watched as her friend left in a swirl of bright colors that contrasted with her bright curly red and white hair.

"Eric! Wake up! Come on sweetie," A blonde girl tried to coax her brother in waking up, "Come on breakfast is on the table."

"I don't want to…." The sound of his persistent five year old voice grated on her normally patient nerves.

"Come on buddy," a male voice came from the door. Stepping in the girl's twin came over, "Don't you want Shari to be able to go out and play?" The five year old was out of bed before her brother had to say anything.

"Wanna play with me Dark?" Dark mussed the boy's hair, "Maybe later."

"You ready Dark?"

"Duh."

After the two strode out of the little boys room and he had eaten they dropped him off at their neighbor's to baby sit him.

The two strode out of their neighbor's house as fast as humanly possible. They walked the two miles to Alexia's house in the center of town. The spring weather was warm and sunny, not hot, _yet_.

"So you two decided to come after all?" Sam sat under a huge cherry blossom its petals slowly leaving its branches in the breeze.

"You're not the only one to help." Shari said and gave the other girl a hug, "Shorty."

"Sharieeeeeee," the other girl whined, "Stop calling me that!"

"But it's so much fun," Dark came over his 5'11'' frame tall compared to Sam's 5'7''. Shari stood eye to eye with her fraternal twin. Aside from that they were opposites in everything but tastes. Her reddish blonde to his dark brown hair, her gray blue to his brown eyes, and finally her peaches and cream skin to his pale as paper skin.

"Hey ya'll," Lex came out dressed in Capri's and a sleeveless top, "Ready to go?" In her hands she held the keys to her car.

"Yup yup!" Shari said. The group of four went to the car to get to Alexia's grandmothers house that had just passed away. There they were supposed to go through the attic and basement to see if any possessions could be given away.

"Half of this is just old memorabilia! I think this lamp might be worth something though," Shari called.

"I know some museums would be happy to have their hands on some of these old newspaper clippings!" Sam called. Dust had settled over all of them. Turning them all a grayish brown.

"Hey look at this you guys," Dark found something.

"What Dark," Shari asked unenthusiastically.

"I don't know it just looks really cool! Some sort of wardrobe like from the 1900's." The black oak it was made out of was beautiful and in perfect condition. The gold lay work on the panels was delicate and probably took several years to do. "What's inside?" Dark asked as he opened the door. On the inside a mirror. But looking into the mirror instead of their reflections were four of the creatures that Lex had dreamed about!

"O my god! That is so cool!" Sam said, "It's like a trick wardrobe. Like some Halloween prank." She went to touch the mirror and the room started spinning.

Sam's POV

"I'm going to kill who ever decided to make a spinning trick mirror!" Sitting up, eyes closed a headache worse then her worst hangover Sam flopped back down onto the floor. But instead of hard dusty dirty wood she fell onto grass! Sitting up again this time too fast and as compensation got vision spots she looked around.

She was in a glade of some sort. The trees around her were tall and thin with silvery bark. The leaves were pale green and blue. Looking around she spun in tall grass. Looking around she gave a shriek of panic before thinking, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

A FLASH of movement caught her eye. A dark shape came out of the underbrush. His dark hide was covered in scars and his yellow eyes seemed to pierce her soul. In a deep barking gurgle he said something and another came from her other side. Deciding not to stay she broke into a mad dash for her life.

The creatures seemed to have endless stamina and Sam's endurance was almost spent after twenty minutes of perpetual flight.

"Sam!" Alexia stood on a tall rock. Her black hair blowing in the wind, "Hey where have ya'll been?" Her eyes got big when she realized the dark shapes weren't the twins.

"Don't talk, just run!" Sam grabbed the other girl's hand as they sprinted. Sam's legs bared by shorts collected many scratches and Alexia's arms attained the same result. Yet the two kept running.

Shari's POV

"Dark?" Shari sat up her blonde hair in disarray.

"I'm here," her brother rolled near her. A dark cut above one eye hindered his vision some. They lay in a clearing soft grass comforting their heads.

"Sam, Lex?" Shari sat up. Two dark shadows came from the brush. They were the things from the mirror. Screaming, her brother stood up fast. Placing himself in between her and the things he had seen in the mirror. Arrows flew from above piercing both creatures in vital points. Shari let out another shriek and clammed up. They fell and Dark helped her up as two men came to them.

The men wore odd clothing, a mix for ren-faire and sci-fi creations. Each had dark hair and dark eyes. The hair was long and had many braids. The bows on their backs were obviously not ornamental.

"Thanks man," Dark said. The men only looked at them puzzled. One said something in a smooth sounding language. He then switched to another that neither recognized.

"Do you speak English?" Shari asked. When one shook his head in confusion she sighed, "Of course not, so I guess you two wouldn't be able to tell us the quickest way back…? Didn't think so." Blowing a puff of her hair out of her face she looked around purposely avoiding the dark shapes on the ground.

The trees had a silver hue that looked magical. Their bark shone with a silvery light that Shari had to go up and examine closer. The leaves of the trees were deep green and blue their color so true.

"Wow! Dark just look at this! No insect bites no rot spots these leave are perfect," Shari picked up the leaf she had been examining on the ground. As she went for a closer look a scream came from somewhere near.

"Lex!" Dark was out of the clearing in no time, but before Shari could move one of the men held her arm lightly but firmly.

"Estolada sinome," his gray eyes told her nothing. His companion had already taken off after dark. He released her arm and started to walk away. When he walked she walked. This time he took her arm and repeated what he said but with the other hand pointed to the ground.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to stay with corpses." He didn't understand. "Never mind." It took the man twenty seconds to make sure she wasn't going to move before he followed the direction Dark and the other had taken. After a minute passed she got up and followed.

Shari didn't have to go far for her to find them again. But what shocked her was that the black things from the mirror were alive again! The men who had rescued her and Dark shot with bows but these creatures were either much harder to kill or just didn't care for each had multiple arrows in their bodies. Dark punched one in the nose and from her distance she heard the crack that accompanied that strike. One man pulled out the sword that he wore on his hip. It seemed to gleam a light blue, but Shari dismissed that as the metal. He cleaved one beast in two as the other man continued to launch arrows. Finally both were felled.

"Shari!" Sam called; her friend gave her a big smile and helped Lex to her feet. Both seemed unharmed but Lex walked with a definite limp.

"What happened?" Dark asked wincing when one of the men took the head off one of the beast with a sickening thwack!

"The scream?" Lex asked.

"No, I mean what happened to us getting into your back yard?" Dark said sarcastically.

"This isn't my back yard." Lex defensively shot back.

"He meant the scream," Sam said shifting her weight to better balance her friend.

"We were running and I fell and screwed up my ankle."

"Again," Sam said watching the two men, "Who are they." She gestured with her chin.

"No clue, as far was can tell they don't speak English," Shari put in. a wind rustled and more men came into the clearing. One tall man; blond, seemed the leader.

"I think we're in T-R-O-U-B-L-E-," Sam said, "What if this is like some village that the government has let live on the land and live in a specific way and we've eternally messed up their culture!"

"You're a dork! And you watch too much sci-fi for your good." Shari said to the other girl.

"Actually I only watch it on Friday nights!" the girl defended.

"What ever!" Lex said as the blond came over with the two dark haired men.

"Mankoi naa lle sinome?" The man asked coldly, "Manke naa llie tuulo?"

"Sorry, man, we don't understand you," Dark held up his hands in an I-do-not-know type of way. This time the man switched to another language. Still they didn't understand him.

"Shari," Shari pointed to herself. Pointing to Sam and Lex she did the same thing. Dark was then pointed to.

"Elladan," the man on the right of the blond man said. The one on the left who had stayed with Shari named him self, "Elrohir."

"Cool!" Lex said. The three men looked at her each with a –WHAT?- look. "And who are you?" she pointed a finger at the middle man.

The man seemed to be in a bad mood so Shari cut in before her friend could make him angry, "Where are we?" this time it was the men's turn to wonder what they spoke. Using dramatic gestures she had learned in drama Shari used her arms to indicate the forest and trees around them.

"Lothorien," Elrohir said smiling once he realized what she asked.

"Where the heck is that? I don't think that's on any map!" Sam spazed.

The blond man said something to the large group of men. When he swung around to face them again Lex caught sight of his ears. They were pointy! Her eyes got big, "Ya'll look at his ears!" She pointed which seemed to make the man cross.

"Elf ears," Sam looked at each man in turn. Sure enough they all had them, "It's the trick mirror, this is all a trick, or we're being pranked!"

"Mani naa ta?" Elladan asked. He shook his head and said something else. A voice came to the travelers mind. A woman's voice, beautiful yet scary and comforting went through.

"Hello, Travelers from a distant world." They looked around trying to find the source, "Follow."

"Follow who!" Lex asked. Sam gestured to the men in front of them who seemed to disappear in to the trees. Only three remained; the grouchy blond, Elrohir and Elladan.

Elladan came and took Lex's other side to help Sam.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Sorry I'm heavy," Lex hissed at Sam.

"You're not heavy, just…" she cut off as she tripped.

"Clumsy." Lex said.

"What do you expect? You're the one who messed up her ankle-AGIAN!" Sam and Lex kept this tirade up for about an hour. Dark and Shari joined in now and again but mostly it was those two bickering on and off. The elves? Stayed quiet mostly except occasionally.

"Dina!" the blonde said.

"My name is Dark not Dina," Dark said for the man had turned to him.

"Dina," Elrohir put a finger to his lips, and then he drew his bow.

"Do you think it could more of those creatures?" Lex asked as Elladan released himself from her and pulled his sword out.

"I hope not," Shari whispered. Her skin crawled at the thought of more of the beasts. They had scared her more then anything had before. Dark went over and helped Sam with Lex.

The blond had drawn his own sword and the three elves circled around the group of teens.

Dark shapes once again came from the trees. Gurgling in their sinister tongue. These seemed even more twisted. Teeth and fangs shaped hungry eyes. Their armor was crude and rusty or what appeared as rust. It was only five of them. They charged suicidal moves that brought them swift deaths.

Elrohir moved gracefully he parried a sword stroke from one of the creatures and quickly did a reverse arc back before his opponent could retaliate. Spinning he met the next one. In roughly two minutes possibly less the three elves had disparaged the force. This time they moved quicker and with no noise. Elladan had taken Lex from her friends and carried her in his arms. She felt soothed by his natural smell it was of clean laundry and spring. An underlying musk was on him too, but that was harder to trace.

They ran, no longer they tarried for urgency seemed to seep from the trees. Shari looked around one last time before the sunset; the forest had gone dark and cold. The warmth that had been a moment before left with the light. Shivering she sat with her back against a near tree.

"Shari," Dark turned, "Come on." The blond man with no name turned to look with cold eyes.

"Dark," Pleading in her voice made Sam turn, "I cannot go on."

"Tula," The blonde man said. Elladan who still carried Lex kept going.

"I cannot!" She hissed in exhaustion. It was true. They had been going since around noon and had yet to stop. The warm weather had felt nice, but now the cold that replaced it made Shari's muscles cramp.

"Come on you," Sam helped Shari up but under her friends weight her knees buckled.

"Shit," Sam hissed. Sweat poured from her face into her eyes, "Dark help me!" Dark came over and grabbed his sister's other side.

"God, Shari," Dark laughed, "How much do you weigh?"

"Less then you!" her eye started to twitch then, that only happened when she was super tired. Her strawberry waves fell around her face as they helped her to her feet.

"Tula!" Elrohir called and waved them ahead with his bow now strung. They moved slower now, but in no more then an hour the blond elf stopped them. His face still as cold as before he motioned for them to wait and then seemingly disappeared into the foliage.

"Gosh Alexia," Sam said as Elladan laid her friend on the ground. Her black hair was curling around her face and in sleep she seemed an angel. "You guys, the dork fell asleep!"

"You're joking!" Dark whispered then he looked down at his sister who had like wise done the same. "Shari is asleep too." He sighed and leaned his back against the same tree his sister leaned against. "She had a hard day."

"We all have had a hard day." Sam tacked on to what Dark said.

"True, hey blondy is back." The blond elf was back and with him were two more. Their armor looked medieval yet otherworldly. An elf for each sleeping girl came and lifted them up. The other two followed behind them. Elladan, Elrohir and the blond unexpectedly disappeared. The two elves took the humans up many flights of stairs and landings and more stairs. Higher and higher into the trees they went. A building on one landing had an open door and the two elves went in. No other choice Dark and Sam followed.

Inside were a few rooms. An old fashion kitchen, a bathroom, and a bed room for each. It had seemed if they had been expected. The elves left after they set their burdens down with one having wrapped Alexia's ankle. Dark took the room next to his sister and flopped down on the bed. Sam took one look out of the window in her room before doing like wise. Sleep was imminent.

Alexia's Dream POV

A dark room. Like all her dreams started, this one was no different. A darkroom with two doors. Each leading to a different place she was sure. One would lead to a happy dream another to a dark possible blood and demon filled nightmare. She chose the one to her left. The door led to a warm sun filled grass land. She flew over the land like an eagle. Next she crossed a mountain and lake. The mist clung to the mountains even in direct sunlight. The next place she went was a green forest. Beautiful trees and water falls. There an old man was mounting a horse. He seemed to know she was watching him and turned to her. His blue eyes pierced her soul like no other.

"So you have arrived," he said, but not in English. She knew he had spoken in another language but she didn't understand how she knew. Her dream turned to the man riding his horse hard. In a westernly direction until he turned into a gray dab on paper that she seemed to be looking at. It was map. On it the man on the horse continued to move, but another moved closer to her. Dark clouds rolled close and encompassed her into darkness. An evil eye scanned the ground right over her. Lighting flashed and the black creatures moved passed her. She now stood on the map and became part of the paper world. The creatures moved past her and through her running over imaginary people. Blood pooled in the map and spilled over. Making a red river that spread out and turned the west of the map into a sea of red ink that eventually got to Alexia. It dyed her whole body red and sent pain up her body.

"Help!" she screamed as she sat up. Morning had dawned in the trees. A soft glow came from a window. Suddenly confused she had no idea how she had gotten in a bed in a room that didn't belong to her.

"Lex?" Sam ran in hair a fuzzy mess. "You ok? You're really pale." Her friend looked at her brown eyes studying.

"Where are we?" Alexia motioned to the room.

"A place I think is called lothlorien? Yea I think that's the name. It is very high up in the trees and elves live in it. Besides that I know as much as you." Sam sat next to her on the bed.

"Sam," Lex looked to her friend, "I'm afraid. I had another dream."

"Another? Or many?" Sam turned to look at her.

"I had another about a month ago, about Kevin and Mr. Shandon having a food fight in the cafeteria."

"Right before the food fight we had in the lunch room?" Lex nodded.

"Then the night before last, one of those creatures that we saw in the mirror. And dark clouds and a weird eye. Then last night I had another with the creatures and the eye again. If was scary blood or ink or I don't know everywhere." Lex wrapped her arms about her bedsides the warmth. Sam leaned over and gave her friend a hug. Alexia's hand came up to lightly tangle in her friend's hair. The red curls popped and sprang back into place every time.

"It's alright." Sam crooned.

"Sam, Alexia?" the voice that came from the door had an odd inflection. It was Elladan or Elrohir, the girls couldn't tell the difference. "Tula," he made a motion for them to follow him. In the hall way Shari and Dark were waking up obviously awoken from slumber.

"Do you know where we're going?" Sam asked to a still yawning Shari.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Shari rubbed sleep from her eye. Looking them all over, she gave a half snort half chuckle. They all looked roused from their beds. Each had funked up hair and sleep circled eyes. Clothing rumpled and wrinkled. They followed the ever snappy dressed elf.

He took them up several more flights of stair and landings. This time they stopped at a grand building. Elven guards stood at attention their unmoving eyes stared out to space yet focused on each traveler. Going into the room a bright light seemed to shine from a woman sitting on a throne. Her long blonde hair fell in ripples down her back. A silver diadem hung between smoothly shaped brows. Blue gray eyes looked into each face.

"Welcome," the female voice said again. "Welcome to my home."

"Whoa!" Dark stood amazed, "Your lips didn't move!"

"Magic?" Shari asked.

"Yes I suppose you could call it such." The woman gave them a smile. "For us it is a way of being"

"None of the others talked to us through our heads." Sam said.

"I am gifted in that." The woman said, "But to make it easier on you and others of this world if you take this." In her hand she held a flask made of silver. At the lid the flask smoked slightly.

"What is it?" Lex asked. Her voice questioning.

"A potion for which you will be able to communicate with those of this world. Do not worry I will not poison you." Dark walked up with an authority he did not feel. He took a sip of the potion and passed it to Shari with a nod. From her it went to Sam to Lex.

"Quen," the woman commanded.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"I just ask you to speak," the woman said her voice velvet like. Sam then realized something, "You were just talking!"

"We understood you!" Shari jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Yes, the power of this potion works wonders I'm sure in your world you do not have. But sadly it will drain your energy for this day once it goes through your systems. Go back to your talon and rest. In the morning I will have someone fetch you here." The woman nodded her head slightly in a dismissal.

"That was anything but normal," Lex sighed when they left, "There is something about her. I don't know what it is but I can feel it."

"An eerie almost like she could see through us feeling?" Sam asked. Lex nodded and bumbled hips with the other girl, "You have it right on the nose, Sam."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm bushed." Dark raised his arms above his head and yawned.

"I think that's our… Talon? That's what she called it right?" Shari said pointing to a familiar looking building. Shari went up the four entree stairs first. Going inside the four lay down once more to sleep. This time no dream came to Alexia and her slumber was fitful.

"Sam," A voice heavenly broke her sleep, "Lady Sam," Elrohir or Elladan stood from the door. His black hair braided more intricately this time. His clothes of silver gray were pressed to perfection.

"The Lady of the Woods requests an audience." Sam just looked at him when he said this.

"Your voice is beautiful," She then realized she said that out loud, "I'm sorry that was totally inappropriate. Sounds great when do we leave?"

"Once you and your companions have dressed and eaten we will go." He bowed and walked out all formality. Going into the hall behind him she went to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen was a seating area that over looked a balcony and great view. Dark and Shari were already in there trying to make do with the kitchen.

"Do you have any idea how to work this?" Shari gestured the fire place with a pot over it. "There's running water and that's about all we know how to work. This is harder then cooking for Jeremy." Shari named her and Dark's little brother.

"Do not worry about the food. For I have brought each of you a plate with me." The dark haired elf said.

"I do not mean to be rude, but which one are you?" Lex said coming into the room dressed in a simple blue dress.

"My Lady Alexia I am Elrohir." He bowed in her direction.

"Elrohir?" Sam started, "So how do we tell you two apart?"

"My Lady Sam, in time I should hope you would be able to do so with out help, but until then here is a clue, I will always wear this pin." He pointed to a delicate silver clasp on his tunic then gave her a smile and the laugh that followed was like the tinkling of bells. "Cute." She said.

"Lex were did you get the clothes?" Shari asked.

"The wardrobe in my room, there was only this and a night shirt. I'm guessing I was supposed to wear this?" she indicated her dress and then Sam gave a laugh at her feet. The dress was beautiful and probably more expensive then any of them had worn but on Lex's feet instead of where two delicate slippers should have been were her flip flops with pink painted toes.

"Yea well there weren't any shoes that I could see in there." She pulled the skirts of her dress over the shoes. "Why don't you guys go change?" the other three moved slowly.

"Elrohir?" Alexia walked over, "Thank you, for everything. We all owe you and Elladan and that other man, elf, person! Our lives. Thank you." He bowed indicating her welcome.

"Shari!" Dark's vice came from his room. Including Shari everyone came running. There half dressed Dark had his head and arms twisted in his tunic. The material was tight but stretchy, "I can't get it over my head. Help!" Sam couldn't help but laugh at the precariousness of the situation. Shari moved to help her brother. Dressed in a pink dress Shari looked like a flower. Sam wore a cream colored one, each were wearing her shoes from home.

"There," Shari said for Dark now had the tunic and trousers on. Dressed in light gray they all looked the part for a Ren-Faire.

"If you would come to the kitchen your food is there." Elrohir said. A slight smile touched his lips. In the kitchen hot bowls of porridge were waiting for them. Sitting down at the table they looked at Elrohir, "Eat, go on you must be famished!" with out further urging the teens dug in. Dark being the typical guy was done first. Standing up he went over to the sink and washed his bowl over. As each person finished they handed Dark their dishes and he performed the same chore.

"Now we go to The Lady of the Woods." Elrohir said. The group followed the black haired elf closely, memorizing the simple and complex turns of the elven city. When they reached the highest talon they were once again blinded almost by the light from the lady. Her hair was immaculate once again with the same diadem. Her piercing blue eyes were cold but the smile on her lips warmed them.

"I trust all of you have rested?" she waited until they nodded, "Then please sit." She commanded and waved to a table that seemed to magically appear. At the table was an old man dressed in gray. His grizzly beard and mustaches were traveled ruffled. "Then we have much to say."

This is Mithrandir, also known to men as Gandalf the Gray. He is wise and has come to test you."

"Test us? For what? Is it like an A.C.T.?" Dark asked. The eyes of the man seemed to smile and laugh but no sound came from his mouth.

"No not like those tests of your world. This is much more important." He then stood, "Please sit. For the things I have to tell you are urgent, and cannot wait a moment longer."

The group sat at the white table looking towards the man as he paced back and forth before starting. His gray robes moved like storm clouds and Alexia's dream came back to her.

"Storm crow!" she jumped up not knowing what seized her. The man's face went back to Lex.

"Yes I have been called that, but how do you know that?"

"I don't know." She sat back down the dream washing over her suddenly pale face.

"This just confirms what I need to tell you. Now please listen carefully to me as I explain a delicate balance this world in which you have come sits upon."

Many years ago where it began with the forging of the Great Rings of power; Three were given to the Elves, Seven to the Dwarf Lords, and nine rings were gifted to the race of Men. There were also four gifted to a chosen few who guard the portal to other worlds. Now in time the men turned evil and turned to the dark lords bidding for the rings were poison, bane to all good in this world. The dwarf lords lost theirs in various ways. The Elvin rings were hidden away never touched by the hands of the dark lord Sauron. The four were given to me after the great battle when their owners were slain. Out of a pocket he pulled out a plain wooden box.

This is where you four come into play, for only the guardian's of the rings might wear them. As the last prophesy of the last seer was that four would come to replace those fallen. From otherworld great, four young, four strong.

Now," he opened the box. Inside the box lay three unornamented rings. One in a silver like metal that gleamed bright, one in a copper colored metal, one in gold and the other silver. "Their names are Yest, Elear, Ost, and Lol. Choose." He told not which was named what, or gave any other directions. Lex went first. Closing her eyes the others watched as a light came from the brighter silver one. Her hands reached down and picked it up. When her eyes opened; they were no longer green but pale opalescent silver like the ring.

Sam went next. The ring that she chose was the last one in the row, the copper one. Again when the chooser opened their eyes they matched the ring. Shari went next and chose the gold one and her brother the silver one.

"They have accepted you. The gray haired man said solemnly. "Alexia Rosa Yagovia, you have chosen Elear, the seer. Sammi Toledo Johnson, you have chosen Yest, the invoker. Shari Francis Landings, you have chosen Ost, the defender. And Dark Campbell Landings, you have chosen the sister ring to Ost, Lol the denier. You two will be known as the Oposers for if there is evil in the world you will oppose it. The seer as you may have already guessed sees the future. The invoker if you have not already guessed opens the portals or starts them."

"Hold it." Sam jumped in, "You're saying I am at fault? And how did you know our names?"

"I know many things, and yes in truth you were the one who opened the portal." He seemed to grow and tower over her. She shut her mouth and took a step back from the angry man.

The rings are powerful. They will enhance your lives by tenfold. In that they are a blessing, but on others they are a curse. You yourselves may never cross another portal. You must remain in this world. You cannot go back to your own." His gray eyes assessed every one of them at this. Each looked back in shock.

"What if we have responsibilities there? We have a little brother to raise!" Shari jumped in. "Our mom and dad are never home!" the gold eyes were hard on the old man.

"Your brother will be well taken care of by your neighbors." The Lady said her voice calming the room.

"No!" Shari yelled, "That's not good enough!" Dark wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder his silver eyes hard.

"I'm afraid that is all we can do." The man said. "Now the role you play in this world at times is small and at others is one of the most powerful depending on the age. The portals you open, and it requires at least three of you to do it, can be for other worlds, or short distances. To fetch objects or summons, it does not matter you will have to do all of them. The Lady Galadriel has given me leave to teach you." At this he motioned for them to sit once again at the table where numerous books now stood as if magically.

"Those weren't there a minute ago." Lex said, "But such is the ways of wizards." She said this with out thought.

"Yes, my name is Mithrandir, or what men call me, Gandalf the gray. I am a wizard and have been here for more then a hundred lives of men with that I have attained much knowledge and there fore am qualified to be your teacher."

"School, great I thought we were out!" Dark said.

"One never stops learning even when one is out of school." Sam chimed annoyingly.

"Thank you Aristotle!" Dark hiss back.

"My pleasure Einstein, any time." She winked as she sat in her chair.

Shari and Lex watched this with amusement.

"Sam," Lex added, "Watch his man ego, you know how easily they bruise."

"Not as easily as her ass in basketball." Dark shot across the table; a smug look on his face when Sam's jaw dropped.

"This is not the time!" Gandalf thundered. "Now open the texts in front of you to the first chapter.

"Great, school!" Dark said again.

"Redundant," Alexia said.

List of elvish in this chapter

Estolada sinome (camp here) but I meant it like stay here

Mankoi naa lle sinome (why are you here)

Manke naa llie tuulo? (Where are you all from?)

Dina (be quiet)

Tula (come)

Quen (speak)

Names of the four rings the ring of the seer -Elear vision  
the ring of the Invoker – **Yest – **to begin

The rings of the opposers- Sailines- **Ost**- to defend

Darks- **Lol** – to deny

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please R&R! Flames are not welcome but constructive criticism is. Oh if any one would be so kind as to point out my mistakes with the elvish that would be a big help.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters…. I do own all of MY characters…. O and I am going by the movies not the book…. hangs head in shame "books are so much better then movies," conscience hits head with frying pan, "You dork!"

R&R please

Chapter 2: Surprises

"Lex!" the scream awoke Alexia from her dream. She could not quite remember her dream but it floated on her grasp of consciousness.

"Lex!" the call came again. Getting up from her bed Lex walked to Sam's room. In her sleep the girl was curled up in a ball. In the past six months they had been there Sam had been having nightmares in which Lex had been called. Lighting the candle that sat near the bed Sam immediately relaxed. Though Lothlorien was a bright place at night or during the day; Sam had an unreasonable fear of the dark that she had had since childhood.

The light of the candle calmed her night terrors away and Sam was soon sleeping peacefully. Lex crawled up onto the four-poster and lay down next to her friend. A gentle breeze blew in through the window. Placing her hand on the Sam's shoulder Alexia left her body.

It was like the dreams but instead of her point of view it was Sam's. She was afraid; they were in a dark place. It was the four of them and a few others she could not name. Sam sat near to Gandalf who held a staff that held the only light in the place. Her back was against the dark stone. They seemed as if in silence but Lex saw the Wizard's lip move when a small child came to sit in front of Sammi next to Gandalf.

Then she saw herself move closer to Sam. They were talking but again she could not hear. Suddenly it changed. They were now in Lothlorien. The same group was with them minus Gandalf. Every one seemed so sad. This time it changed but it turned out to be her opening her eyes to a morning light that was bright.

"How did you get in here?" Sam asked sleepily. Her copper eyes half opened she looked like a little kid.

"How else I walked," she brushed the hair out of the other girl's eyes.

"Cute," Sam said sitting up, the curls falling back right where they had been.

"I know aren't I?" Lex leaned in and the other girl gave a quick kiss.

"Yes I know."

"Whoa! PDA!" Dark said from the door, "I did not need to see that this early in the morning."

"Fuck you, homophobe!" Sam yelled jokingly. Dark had always been a joker when it came to the two girl's sexuality.

"Better that then burning in HELL!" he yelled from the kitchen.

"Dark," Shari called from somewhere in the house.

"Yes,"

"SHUT UP!" She answered with Lex.

"He's just jealous," Sam laughed as Lex kissed her. Breaking the kiss said, "Come on were wasting daylight."

"That we are," Lex jumped off the bed and went to her room to change. In side the wardrobe she found a dress. The lady had given each of them clothing after the first week of their stay. Each girl was given dresses, two in Elvin colors, and one in gray, brown or marigold for their lessons with Gandalf. Dark had been given various tunics and trousers. They were all given soft supple ankle boots that felt like house slippers and made no noise. Dressing in her gray dress which was tight fit around her arms until her elbow then cut off, with the fabric of the skirts coming to a little above her ankles. The torso was modest and showed almost no skin, the only place was the V-neck neckline.

Going back out into the living area she watched as Shari made toast and eggs for them. Dark was looking out the window and Sammi was helping Shari. Sammi was dressed in the russet colored dress she had been given, and Shari the marigold.

A knock on their door bright Lex back into the present. Going to the big wooden door she opened it to find Gandalf.

"A pressing matter has called me away. I must go see to this. If you would be so kind as to make a portal for me I will be on my way."

"Gandalf, when will you be back?" Dark inquired.

"I will need a portal in three days time. During which you all need to pack and make ready for a trip. Don't worry the trip will be short." He gestured to Sam to begin.

As she chanted the command word the twins and Lex chanted theirs. A mirror seemed to appear. When Gandalf walked through they knew they were done. Then he stuck his head back through the mirror, "Oh I forgot to mention I need you to look but a recipe for fireworks in the Lady's library." Then he disappeared.

"One question?" Sam said as the portal closed, "Where do we send the portal to get him back?"

"You're right we don't know where he went!" Shari chirped. Dark looked back out the window. "I know!"

"Really?" his twin quipped.

"Get a map and a personal possession of his and we can find him. Remember how he taught us to find people?" Shari ran out the door towards Gandalf's room.

"I think I remember that," Sam yelled behind her, "A crystal or a metal object would be best."

"Here's something." Shari threw it at Lex. It was a metal shoe buckle.

"How do you know it was his?" Lex asked.

"It came off his only other pair of boots. Plus there was nothing else metal in that room."

"Ok well let's get started." Dark cut in before his sister could open her mouth again.

The next morning the girls were walking around Lorien. Dark was still sleeping and had not wanted to be awoken. In silence they walked, the peace just reflecting their moods. Each wore one of their elven dresses. Shari walked in front of Lex and Sam, ech of who had an arm about the other. In a clearing not too far off of one of the main paths an archery range was being used.

On the range was the blonde elf that had been with Elladan and Elrohir. Speaking of the latter; both were also there. They took turns each shooting at the same target. When one of the twins gave a whoop of a yell they realized that it was a contest.

"I win again."

"Calm yourself Elrohir," The blonde one said, "We are being watched."

"Lady Sam, Lady Alexia, Lady Shari, come and join us," Elladan called. As in the past six months he had become a friend along with his brother. The blonde elf was cold and distant but the girls had learned his name to be Haldir.

"Now what's all this about you winning again, Elrohir?" Lex asked. She put her hands on hips and looked at his eyes with her bright iridescent ones.

"He has been besting us for the past several hundred years in archery; it comes to no surprise that he is only second best to the Prince of Mirkwood." Elladan said rolling his eyes, something he had picked up from Dark.

"Ok well lets see how he does compared to all of us. A new contest. Us three plus you, Elladan, and Haldir against Elrohir, of course he gets a few more arrows, but im sure we can win." Sam said smiling.

"Un problema!" Shari said, "I have never in my life shot a bow."

"Same here, well there was once at Girl Scout camp, but it went like a foot." Lex said.

"Yea I have that problem too." Sam said. "Ok never mind we'll leave this to the boys."

"My ladies, we could teach you." Elrohir bowed low. When he came back up a customary grin was on his face.

Elladan came to stand behind Sam. His strong shoulders felt comforting behind her. "Lady Sam," she gave a huff at this, "Excuse me, Sam, or is it Samantha? Take the bow with your left hand. Elbow and arm straight. Now take the string with out an arrow and pull to the corner of your mouth. Look down the sight and release."

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MUTHERFUCKINGBOWSTRING!" Sam looked over to Alexia as the string of curses flew out of her mouth.

"Lex?" Sam looked over again, "You ok?" she was saying it more for the elf that was behind her friend. Elrohir was standing eyes wide at what he had just heard.

"Lex, you might want to be a bit choicer with words from now on," Shari supplemented, her chastisement less then the scolding Haldir looked like he was about to give.

"Look at this!" she held out her arm and pushed up the sleeves of her elven dress. Already a dark bruise was beginning to form.

"Yes that is why people wear arm guards!" Sam said matter of factly and held up her arm to show she wore one already. Shari like wise raised her arm.

"OK," Lex gritted through her teeth.

Shari immediately relaxed once the quiet of the clearing returned. Haldir held her to his body as he showed her how to hold the bow and fire. As his hands expertly corrected her she went to lala land.

"Lady Shari, are you listening?" she snapped out of her daydreams to Haldir's cold voice.

"Yes sir!" she nodded.

"Fire," with out knowing it he had put an arrow in the string. Pulling it back to the corner of her mouth she released with out looking down the shaft. It went over the target by thirty feet.

"Get another arrow," he said coldly, "Fire." when the sun finally hit noon and the mid day heat was out they took a break. Shari flopped on the grass next to Lex she had been firing since that first arrow had gone wild till they had decided to break.

"God Haldir looks like a slave driver!"

"He is!" Shari threw her arm over her face.

"Yea my god," Sam sat down next to them. The three elves had gone to go get food. "This sun would be perfect to tan in."

"You think it would be possible? I mean don't we tan only because of the pollution and the hole in the ozone layer?" Alexia asked.

"Wow, such a thought from you!" Sam laughed. "I'm blown away. And it's possible to tan with out a hole in the ozone"

"I'll blow you away!" Alexia jumped to her feet and tried to chase Sam. That's when the twins returned. Both stood confused as Lex and Sam ran and giggled.

"You just came in at the funniest moment ever," Shari laughed on the ground. Haldir was right behind them then, "Lady Shari, do you wish to improve?"

Standing up she was about to give the blonde elf a piece of her mind when she saw Lex and Sam go with their respective teachers.

"Of course, learning archery is the greatest ambition of my life," If Haldir heard the sarcasm he chose to ignore it.

Sam spotted her friend with the cold elf and had a rush of pity. A blush crept to her cheeks though when Elladan brushed one of her spare curls form her right eye, "You are going to have to tie these back." A brilliant smile came to his face.

"Been trying to get her to show the gorgeous face since freshman year, it wont work!" Alexia said from Elrohir.

"Beauty is from within, not the shell that encases it." Sam pouted and stuck her tongue out at Alexia.

"A very good view, but I agree with Lady Alexia on this, you should not hide your face." Elladan winked so fast she thought she had imagined it. A brief flutter caught in her stomach and a moment of shameful feelings slid past her.

"Damn it! Just forget it! I can not do this!" Shari yelled. Haldir said something to her the others could not hear, "No, forget it!" She ripped off the arm band and handed back to the elf forcefully. Walking past the other two girls Sam caught a trickle of a tear from her friend.

"Shari!" Lex called after her, but there friend made a motion for them to leave her alone.

"Oh boy, she's in a funk again." Sam said.

"Should we go get Dark?" Lex asked, "He's the only one who could get her out of it."

"No, if my guess is right that lazy dork is still asleep."

"Will she be alright?" Elladan asked. Elrohir had already begun to shoot again. Sam looked into the dark gray eyes, "I hope so. Shari and her brother have been through so much."

"It is painful for either of them to talk about it, even harder for them to try and share their feelings with others. Even with us," Sam indicated herself and Alexia.

"Her mood swings sometimes come out of the blue too, but I think this was from Mr. Blondy over there." Alexia pointed over to Haldir. But he wasn't over there any longer. "Where'd he go?"

Crying with her back against a tree Shari let her frustration flow. She didn't hear when the blond elf knelt beside her. "Lady Shari, I am truly sorry if what I said upset you."

"Well you should be," she said back. "You can't just tell people things like that!"

"But what I said was true," Haldir said gruffly, "One day you will have to protect people, if you're unprepared they will die."

"I've done just fine for the past three years with out you and you damned bow! Thank you very much!" Shari stood up her gold eyes flashing dangerously.

"Woman," Haldir hissed under his breath, "Infuriating."

"Ha, I win!" Sam smiled at Alexia as the other girl jumped up and down.

"Want a rematch," Sam inquired.

"Sure," Alexia said turning back to the range.

"Perhaps you should take a break until the morrow?" Elladan asked. Even Elrohir had quit awhile ago. Now both twins sat in the grass looking at the two strange girls.

"Fine, fine, fine," Sam sat where she had stood and winced, "That hurt." She pulled an arrow from behind her leg.

"Did it stick you?" Alexia said over at her friend's side momentarily.

"Nope, just sharp." Alexia sat down next to her. Both faced the twins. True to his word Elrohir wore the brooch on his cloak but besides that their really was no difference between them. Alexia flopped down then sprung up in a gymnast move. "Come on, I'm starving." Sam picked her self up a bit more slowly Elladan and Elrohir just watched them, "Would you like to come with us?" Sam asked.

"I cannot," Elrohir said, "I must go to see to something's." He said this but he ended up walking with them for a ways.

"So is it true elves have magic?" Sam asked out of the blue.

"Duh Sami, just look at the Lady." Alexia said looking at the canopy of the trees in the late afternoon sun.

"Not so," Elladan said, "While some of the oldest have magic such as the Lady very few have more then the basic necessary magic's."

"Do not forget the grace and immortal life. I'd count that as magic, or luck." Sam put in.

"We are the Valor's first, so of course we are chosen." Elrohir said matter of factly.

"Ok, I'll take that." Sam said.

"Well this is where I must leave you, till tomorrow Lady Alexia, we practice late again." He smiled and some how his visage disappeared as they watched him walk into the foliage.

"Well I don't think I can make spagatti and meat balls here but I can probably make something," Alexia said as they climbed the stairs to their talon.

"Where in the name of trees have you been all day?" Dark asked darkly when they walked into the room. Sam felt Elladan tense up and a hard look came to his eye at Dark's tone.

"We were just, practicing archery," Sam stuttered.

"Leave them alone, Dark," Shari came in behind them her dark mood still not dissipated.

"Shari what's the matter?" His tone had softened for his sister.

"I am merely angry. And I need time to cool down," She hissed in gritted teeth at him.

"Why?" Dark asked. He jumped when Alexia came into the discussion, "My way of thinking is that a certain blonde elf made her mad."

"It's not just mad, pisssed!" thought Sam.

"Well, lets see, I can make my special pick-me-up omelets if every one wants for dinner?" Alexia said trying to break the fire. Shari was still angry but her attitude had gone back to normal.

"Oh I'll take tomatoes," Sam put in, "Pineapple," Dark said, "Spinach," Shari said with a smile on her face.

"We don't have pineapple, pick something else." Alexia answered

"What about you Elladan?" the dark haired elf was sitting on the couch in the talon's sitting room next to the counter that she was making this on. He looked a bit dark about something but his demeanor changed.

"I have never had one of your omelets, what do you suggest?" Alexia thought then threw in mushrooms for his.

In the sitting room they all sat around and ate. Elladan had not moved, Sam sat next to him on the couch. Alexia had chosen the chair next to that. Dark and Shari had sat across Sam and Elladan. Alexia watched Elladan on his first bite, after a momentarily pause he kept eating. Dinner ended after sunset, Elladan left soon after saying that he would be returning to Rivendell the next afternoon with his brother.

"So archery won't be as long as it was today?" Sam inquired.

"Good luck with that," Shari said grumpily, "Haldir will probably keep us going after they leave."

"Most likely," Alexia put in.

"But I had just wanted to foretell you. Now I must take my leave." He stood up, "now I thank you for your hospitality."

"You don't have to be so formal around us, Elladan," Alexia said, "We're friends."

"Very well lady Alexia." He gave her a true smile.

"I'll walk him out." Sam said and walked ahead of him to the door. Opening it she held it for him. Alexia gave her a look.

"You did not need to do this," Elladan said to her after she had closed the door.

"Oh it's ok." She said as they continued to walk. From there she could see the end of their stairs and the main walkway which lead to higher and lower tiers in the talons.

"Well good night," she said at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good night lady Sam," She gave him a playful scowl. He laughed the same laugh as his brother, the sound of bells. Once again she was lost in it. Snapping to she smiled as he walked away. So ended their first day on their own.

Walking back into the living room Alexia was the only one still in there.

"Have a good night kiss," she said as she scrubbed the skillet.

"No, I just walked him out." Sam said standing on the other side of the counter.

"I bet, I've seen that face before," Alex looked up her iridescent eyes seemed to have an awful lot of red in them, thought Sam.

"You're being ridiculous," Sam hissed. Alexia looked harder and said, "Am I?"

Sam walked around the counter to stand toe to toe with the other girl, "Yes." Sam softly kiss the other girl on the lips, "Alexia I love you."

"Sami," the other girl growled. Alexia pushed Sam against the wall. Pinned against the wall Sam was even closer to Alexia. "Promise me, if you fall in love with him. Name one of your kids for me." She gave a grin.

"Will do, but it'll never happen." Sam said and walked under the other girl's arm, "Good night."

On the dawning of the third day they had the general idea for where Gandalf would be, but they scryed one more time just in case. When the portal opened a haphazard wizard walked through. He looked as if he had no sleep in the past three days, and his beard was a flyaway mess.

"Gandalf you look awful." Sam said after the portal closed.

"Sam!" Shari chastised, "Where were you Gandalf?"

"At the great library. I was looking up an old formula for a friend." He pulled out a roll of parchment form his cloak.

"Salt peter, ash, something else not mentioning… you're making gunpowder?" Dark asked one dark eyebrow up.

"Gun powder," Gandalf mused, "Yes if your world it would be called that. Here it is for fireworks."

"Just fire works?" Sam looked incredulous.

"Just fireworks. And all of you will be helping me make them." His eyes crinkled with mirth at Dark's expression.

"REALLY!" Dark was overjoyed.

"Yes but that is not till later. I trust you've packed as I instructed?"

"Yup," Shari and Lex chimed.

"Then come I have had a wagon made ready, we leave." Gandalf stood from the seat he had taken at the table. His gray robes and cloak hipping behind him. The four scrambled to get their sacks with toiletries and clothes.

Out side the room they had to run to catch up to the wizard. Gandalf waited for no one. As they walked behind him at a more reasonable pace then before Sam caught the glint of black hair. Her stomach gave involuntary leap. The black hair turned out to be another elf, not Elladan.

"We will take the quickest route possible. It will take some time, four days, but that will not matter." Gandalf said.

"Where are we going?" Dark asked.

"The shire, home of Halflings, and my dear friend."

"You know six months ago I didn't believe in elves and if you had told me Halflings existed out side the world of fiction I would have laughed in your face, now it makes perfect sense." Sam said sitting her self in the bed of the wagon in the stable. Alexia sat next to her, with Dark sitting next to Gandalf in the drivers seat, and Shari on the other side of Alexia.

"Hold it," Alexia said, "The shire? That's past Rivendell. And I know Rivendell is a whole lot further travel then four days."

"Magic; my friends, when you are a wizard is one of your greatest allies." The horse that pulled the wagon started of slowly enough. The Lady had given them all cloaks of gray and in the shade of the trees these came in handy as they went deep into the woods. At some time Alexia fell asleep. When she awoke they had stopped moving. It was night and they were out of the woods. In the distanced she could see mountains.

"Those are the mountains of Dunland. We past over them but I do not think you remember." Gandalf said. She was still laying in the wagon. Shari and Sam were gone.

"Come your friend Alexia made a fine meal." He helped her down with unlikely strength form an old man. The others sat around the fire. Talking about what they had seen.

"You wouldn't believe it!" Sam chirped at Alexia, "Lex, I mean it! Everything was moving so fast! Like a movie on fast forward."

"The snow, the mountains, the green forests, amazing," Shari said her smile bright. Flipping her long hair over her shoulder Alexia sat down and took a bowl from Shari, "Sounds amazing."

"Well it was," Shari said miffed at her friend's lack of enthusiasm.

"I'm going to turn in," Sam said yawning. She jumped up on the wagon and let her eyes focus on the bright stars over head. The rest besides Gandalf and Alexia turned in.

"Gandalf," Alexia started after the twins snoring started, "Why are we going with you?"

"Alexia, in order to be the Guardians of the Portals you must learn this world, for in all actuality you cannot send someone into an area with out first seeing it if they have not. "

"But,"

"Don't interrupt. I had been to the great library many times. I could imagine it so when I walked through I was there, but say you send a small child somewhere. Most children have never left their homes, so you will have to picture the place for them. In this your lessons will continue also since we will be traveling together." Gandalf took out his pipe and started to smoke, "It won't be a bad experience."

"Yea, just a long one. And What about if the Guardians have a falling out?" She asked in all seriousness.

"The rings would remain in your possession until death. It truly makes no difference if you agree with each other or not. You were chosen and you cannot go back." His dark eyes focused on her, "Has something come up between you?"

"You could say that, but I don't think Sam realizes it just yet." Alexia said, Gandalf's eyes widened. "You two were very close in your world?"

"Extremely."

"Things change in this world, but I do not think your friendship will deteriorate, only strengthen. Love changes, people do not, the love you shared will not be forgotten, do not forget in anger, be joyous for her and look to your own heart. I think there is some one that your heart harbors but you have been denying." Alexia's blush was bright, "How do you know all of this?"

"My child when you have lived as long as I have you learn to read the slightest twinge of a finger to indicate something. And I have seen the stolen kisses between you and Sam for the past six months. Alexia, she loves you, do not harbor hate." Gandalf then looked up at the sky, "The stars I find are more beautiful here then on earth. I think it is because of the pollution you have, but such things happen."

"Gandalf, is it possible to sun tan here? You know considering, you don't have a hole in the ozone layer?"

"I find that question one I do not know the answer to. But I would assume yes, for men in the fields get dark, the men of the south in the deserts of Harad or the Sutherland, as you've read, are always dark but such is there nature."

"Just wondering." Alexia yawned. "I think I still have some sleep to claim. Good night Gandalf." Crawling up on the wagon she fit snugly between Sam and Dark. Snuggling up to the girl Alexia fell asleep comforted by her friends, in the morning she found herself wrapped around Dark.

Ok sorry this one is a little shorter then the last chapter, but I though I put enough drama in to account for the lack in length. FYI I do have some adult content or mature content obviously, if you have a problem DO NOT FLAME! Constructive criticism is ok, BUT DO NOT FLAME, please R&R…..


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters…. I do own all of MY characters…. O and I am going by the movies not the book…. hangs head in shame "books are so much better then movies," conscience hits head with frying pan, "You dork!"

R&R please

Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

The fourth day of traveling Gandalf awoke them all early. "Come we are almost there. Arise now." He began packing up camp as the four youths woke up. Alexia was the first to jump down and help. Her long dark hair was a tangled mess from sleeping in the wagon, but it still stayed out of her way. Her gray dress was not rumpled which surprised everyone, but then again it was Elvin weave.

"Sam, get down here and help me!" Sam was down on the ground helping Alexia disassemble the fire hooks in a second. Both girls had it packed and in the bed of the wagon before Gandalf could leap into the drivers seat and take off. "Good work." Alexia said breathlessly.

"Heck yea!" Dark said, "I haven't seen either of you two move that fast in a long time." Sam hit him lightly and fell back on her butt when the wagon started to move. Their journey using magic ended at around noon. On a country road they traveled with Gandalf occasionally in song. Big trees loomed left and right, white flowers and little yellow buttercups waved in a warm summer breeze. The four passengers in back shed their cloaks and sat at the sides to look out at the scenery.

"You're late" Shari looked up sharply at a child standing on the hill next to the wagon. Gandalf gave the youngster a look she didn't envy.

"A Wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Then the boy leapt into the drivers seat with Gandalf and gave the wizard a hug.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf," the boy laughed.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?"

"Hold it the fireworks are for a birthday?" Dark shot up. The boy in the driver's seat jumped a little.

"Yes Dark," Gandalf then turned back around, "Where are my manner? Frodo Baggins of the Shire my companions, Dark Campbell Lemur," Dark waved his hand to the boy. "His sister Shari Francis Lemur, their friends; Alexia Rosa Yagovia and Sammi Toledo Johnson." Each raised their hand at their name. "This is Frodo Baggins of the Shire, a Halfling and also celebrating his birthday on this day."

"Halfling?" Alexia asked, "So it's true."

"Then how old are you going to be?" Shari asked.

"I am turning thirty-three," he smiled at their blunt questions.

"In hobbit years he will now officially be an adult." Gandalf chimed in.

"Gandalf," as they kept going on now getting more out of the woods and into hilly pastures of bright green Frodo spoke, "What news of the outside world? Tell me everything!"

Gandalf looked at the hobbit in surprise. "What, everything? Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural," he collected his thoughts, "Well what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as if it has past age. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits," Gandalf looked on as a chicken flew out of its coop and several hobbit women tried to get it back into it's cage, "for which I am very thankful."

Past an inn several people watched the wagon go by. The four in the bed of the wagon who were sitting on piles of canvas covered things were the draw for some of the curiosity. as they go past a field where scores of Hobbits are busy preparing for the big night Gandalf turned once again to Frodo, "Ah, the long expected party. So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a Party of Special Magnificence.

Frodo answered, "You know Bilbo...he's got he whole place in an uproar.

"Oh, well...that should please him."

"How many people are coming?" Sam asked.

"Half the Shire's been invited," Frodo answered. He gave a smile to her that made her think of a little kid. His deep blue eyes like cool water.

"Good gracious, me." Gandalf said breaking Sam's reverie.

"He's up to something," Frodo said to Gandalf.

"Oh really?"

"Alright then…keep your secrets. Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of. Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the Dragon...I was barely involved...all I did was give your Uncle a little nudge out the door."

"A dragon!" Shari and Dark said simultaneously.

"Yes Smuag the Dragon, perhaps while we're hear you can get Bilbo to recount the tale for you." Gandalf said.

"Whatever you did...you've been officially labelled as a Disturber of the Peace." Frodo said Gandalf looked ahead and said, "Oh really."

Going up a hill Alexia watched as children ran along hills to get to Gandalf, then she realized after a couple people came out of doors that those hills were their roofs.

The children followed the cart, but when Gandalf kept going thy stopped cheering. Over the rise Gandalf said something and some of the fire works under the four moved, "AHHHHH," Sam yelled when a particularly big one that she was using as a chair slipped out form under her. When the fire works ignited the children jumped up and down smiling. Their curly heads bobbed up and down.

As they came up a hill with a drive way Frodo jumped out, "Gandalf... I'm glad you're back."

"So am I dear boy, so am I."

"that was charming," Sam said when the hobbit was out of sight.

"That was Frodo. He is the nephew of Bilbo." Gandalf had kept the wagon going and they drove on a little longer.

"So if Frodo is only now going to be an adult in this world how old is Bilbo? 130?" Alexia asked.

"No, I think middle earth could not handle him for so long. He will be one hundred and eleven." Sam whistled and Dark said something no one caught.

"Now this is it, be on your best behavior." The horse stood perfectly still as every one got down and it stayed even after they were off.

The hobbit door was bright green and round. Even now the companions knew they were going to have to duck to enter. When Gandalf rapt of the door a voice came form within. "No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers, or distant relations."

Gandalf answered this with, "And what about very old friends?"

A bolt slammed out of place and a very well dressed hobbit emerged. You couldn't tell he was 111, but then it was hard to tell the age of any one under four feet tall when they stood in the shadow of a wizard.

"Who are they? Doesn't matter in quickly!" the hobbit ushered them in and slammed the door.

"Gandalf, my dear friend." The wizard knelt down to give Bilbo a hug.

"It's good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old, who would believe it?" Gandalf pulled away and studied his friend, "You haven't aged a day."

"If you give me your cloaks I can hang them up." Bilbo took the wizards cloak, and hat, then he took four more cloaks.

"Why don't I help you with that," Alexia said. She took back three cloaks and almost hit her head on a low chandelier. "Whoa, too close." Her iridescent eyes were wide and almost completely white. Bilbo quickly averted his gaze from her.

Alexia followed suite and placed the cloaks on pegs by the door as Bilbo zipped off. Shari and Sam looked around. Dark was admiring a picture of a very fat hobbit, "That was Bilbo when I first met him." Gandalf said.

"I'm happy he lost weight, they don't have wheelchairs here do they?"

"Tea? Or maybe something stronger... I've a few bottles of the Old Winyard left, 1296...a very good year, almost as old as I am. It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

"We will have tea," Gandalf answered for them. "Oh if you drink be warned, the alcohol here is much less refined to what you are used to, but then I do not think any of you were over your drinking age back on earth so I don't have to worry about you do I?" Gandalf had a twinkle in his eye.

"You really think we haven't had drinks before?" Alexia asked.

"Scarcasium, Lex, scarcasuim." Sam hissed, "God, I think he'd know. Yea how do you know all of this? After six months…"

Bilbo walked into the room form the other way, Gandalf turned form the questioning teen to hit his hea don the same chandeilier Alexia had avoided.

"was expecting you some time last week. Not that it matters, you come and go as you please, always have done, always will," he smiled. You've caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid...we've only got cold chicken, bit of pickle, some cheese here...ooh, no,that might be a little risky...

"Sounds like high school lunch," Sam said. Gandalf went to look at some map, with the picture of a mountain and dragon on it. "This is why I met Bilbo to begin with."

"Er, we've got raspberry jam and apple tart...got some custard somewhere. Not much for Afters, I'm afraid. Oh no...we're alright...I've just found some sponge cake. Nice little snack. Hope it's enough." Gandalf and company went around the other way to the kitchen so they would be with their host.

"I could do you some eggs if you like?"

"Just tea, thank you," Bilbo whipped around startled.

"You don't mind if I do?" Gandalf said he didn't.

"BILBO BAGGINES YOU OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDITLY!" a voice came form outside his front door.

"I'm not at home." Bilbo had subconsciously pressed him self up against a wall. The girls gave small giggles which Bilbo gave each a stone cold glare. Dark laughed at this and looked out the round window that looked out over a beautiful garden.

"I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace. I want to see mountains again...mountains, Gandalf... and the find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book...Oh, Tea!" at the short table the five tall humans positioned themselves back wards or sideways on chairs so they didn't have to put too long legs under the table.

"So, you mean to go through with your plan, then?" Gandalf asked his voice mellow. "You can speak freely around my apprentices." He added this when Bilbo looked at them.

"Wizards, that explains the eyes, but yes yes...it's all inhand. All the arrangements are made." Bilbo set the tea kettle down after giving each person a delicate tea cup full of raspberry and mint juniper tea.

Taking a sip Sam listen carefully to the conversation. Shari did also but they both could tell, Dark and Alexia were bored to tears.

"Frodo suspects something." Gandalf pulled out his pipe and looked at his old friend blue eyes solemn.

"'Course he does, he's a Baggins...not some block headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!" this brought a smile to Gandalf's eyes.

"You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yes, yes." Bilbo absentmindedly started cutting cheese and bread for the lot of them. As his hands moved he started to remiss.

"He's very fond of you." The far way look wasn't all the way gone in Bilbo's eyes but Shari saw him come back little by little none too fast albeit.

"know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire, the woods and the fields... little rivers. I am old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. feel thin...sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday...a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return...in fact, I mean not to."

"Whoa, don't get to determined on anything Mr." Alexia had been listening, "My grandmother went back to Greece when she was older, and subsequently died over there. Do not make a decision that will be painful for the rest of your family if they have to retrieve the body."

"Because of that my father went insane. I missed my senior prom because in her will she wanted to be buried in a certain spot under a tree that her childhood sweet heart had planted. Now two and a half years later I have lost everything else because I'm here and I can't apologize about the last thing I ever said to my dad." The grandmother that had passed recently had been her mother's mother and had not been close.

"Would he have understood?" Bilbo asked seriously.

"Probably not but it would rest her conscious," Sam said. The girl's brown curls had slipped over her right eye again and her copper eye that was visible was rent in rage.

"Family is valuable, and should never be taken lightly," Dark and Shari said. Bilbo now switched to looking at them. "Our parents are gone and we have been raising our little brother for awhile now. I think we raised a good boy, he goes to school, eats his veggies," Shari started and Dark finished, "And he does his chores, and homework, and then he comes and plays with his friends. He always is laughing and smiling never in a bad mood." Both twins had tears in their eyes.

"Yes I see now, I will tell him." Bilbo said, "Now you four are too young to be cooped up in here go out side I'm sure Frodo would be happy to show you around."

Out side the four sat on the roof and looked around. A small lake was near the back of the house. Wild flowers and domestic ones mixed and flourished. Sitting down with her marigold skirts around her Shari sat looking around. Sam sat next to her, brown skirts pulled up around her knees to catch some sun. Alexia and Dark started a game of tag.

"I don't want to play," Sam whined.

"Come on," soon they got her to play. Shari joined them her emotions now under control.

"Who would have thought a bunch of adults playing tag?" Sam said.

"I don't think we would be considered adults here." Shari said.

"You two are twenty? Right and Alexia is still eighteen and I'm nineteen, how in nine hells does that not figure to be adults?"

"Sam is right," Alexia said, "Most girls get married now. Have children, home, and husband. Boys I guess are the ones still not considered men by now."

"I am a young man, who has dashing good looks and a good head on his shoulders." Shari scoffed and pushed her brother down the hill. When he fell he grabbed the nearest person to him and took Alexia rolling down the hill with him.

The sun was setting now, "Should we go back inside or something I think the festivities are about to start.

"You four are late," Gandalf said sticking his head out a small window, "Go down to the party already."

"Ok, that solves that." Alexia said then said "Yes mother dear!"

Gandalf shook his head and went back inside.

The party was already in full swing with out Bilbo, but some how that trickster said he'd been there all a long talking to the children. Over and over again they asked him for the story of his adventure with the dragon. The four sat for these. Then once the first time was over got up and walked around. The girls were asked to dance and went into a circle dance. The hobbits tried to teach them this and mildly succeeded.

Sam and Alexia went looking around as Shari and Dark ate a small meal. They ran into two hobbits that seemed to up to no good.

Sam watched as one boosted the other into Gandalf's cart, "No, no...The big one...the big one! Pippin!" the other hobbit Pippin relinquished his hold on the small purple and red checks firework and went to the big one that Sam and Alexia knew for sure had a dragon inside.

They ran inside the tent that Sam and Alexia had snuck into to watch.

"Oh, hello," Pippin said when he saw the two human girls. Merry was a little less forth coming with a greeting so Sam knelt down and said, "Hiya, My name is Sam, what's yours?"

"I'm Pippin and this is my cousin Merry." Merry steeped on his cousin's foot, "Shush Pip these are big people they can't be trusted."

"Do you want to help us?" Pippin asked.

""Yes please, you came with Gandalf, you know how these work!" Merry now excited said.

"Got a match?" Alexia questioned. Pippin took one out of his pocket and struck the fuse.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Merry threw it to Pippin.

"It is in the ground," he threw it to Sam who gave it to Alexia.

"It was your idea," Alexia threw it back to Merry. Suddenly the red sparks went off and a gold, green, and red dragon burst form the tent causing the occupants to lay spread eagle on the ground faces soot black and eyes wide.

"Oh shit we're dead." Sam said.

"That was good," Merry said his grin wide as he sat up. His cousin sat up and said, "Lets get another one."

"Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took...I might have known! But Sami Toledo Johnson and Alexia Rosa Yagovia. I thought you would at least know better!

"Do you have any idea the uproar you have caused! Some one could have been trampled to death because of that dragon! Now get to the washing tent," when they were slow he yelled, "NOW." SO FOR THE REST OF THE PARTY UNTIL THE SPEECH THEY WERE SENTENCED TO WASHING DISSHES FOR THE EVER HUNGREY HOBBITS.

"Speech!" Frodo yelled and every one started to gather towards a make shift stage of two table. Bilbo was helped onto it by two yiounger hobbits.

He cleared his throat once and looked nervously at the crowd then began, "My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, tooks and

Brandybucks...Grubbs, Chubbs,

Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and

Proudfoots..." Odo Proudfoot inturupted with, "Proud feet!"

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh

birthday. Yes, and alas...Eleventy- one

years is far too short a time to live

among such excellent and admirable

Hobbits! I don't know half of you half as well as

I should like; and I like less than half

of you as well as well as you deserve.

I have..things to do and I have put this

off for far too long... regret to announce,

this is the end. I am going now.

I bid you all a very fond farewell! Good bye."

Bilbo fanished. Standing at her washing station Alexia cursed, "That bastard! H edidn't tell Frodo!" Merry and Pippin were surprised at such language form a lady. Gandalf was suddenly not there so Sam took the chance to sit down, "And he's going to get it for it too."

"You knew he was going to do this?" Merry asked.

"Not exactly. But Sam and I had a suspicion."

"Sam what type of a name is that for a lady?" Pippin asked.

"It's not her full name. It's Sami Toledo Johnson. And it is a charming name." Alexia said when Sam stuck out her tongue.

"That is like what you and I do Merry." Pippin said, "The whole name thing."

"Shorter is always easier to remember," Sam said.

"Sam, Lex, where are you? We are going back with Frodo to bag in, come one."

"So you use Lex instead of Alexia?" Pippin said holding onto the information.

"Coming! We gotta go, talk to you guys later ok?" and the two girls pulled off the apron strings and ran arm in arm to their friends.

Inside the house Frodo and Gandalf were already there.

"You have been left the sole heir of bag end and all of Bilbo's possessions. The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight."

"Hold it ring? Like the ones we have?" Dark asked. Gandalf gave him a grave look.

"It will depend; a magic ring is a common thing here. But if it is one of the ones you have studied we might have open war on our hands." Frodo gave a small gasp.

"Now I have something's I must attend. Open a portal and scry for me on the morrow."

"What? You're not even going to tell us where you're going?" Alexia asked.

"No,"

"But you have only just arrived!" Frodo exclaimed.

"My companions will be here to help you in this time of loss. Do not worry my lad, I will be back tomorrow." Gandalf motioned to Sam and she pulled out Yest from her dress front on a simple elven chain. Speaking a command word a portal opened, aided by Shari and Alexia she kept it open long enough for Gandalf to go through.

"I hope he is well." Frodo said still looking at the spot where the wizard had disappeared.

"He will be, don't worry, Gandalf is invincible." Alexia smiled and helped the hobbit to a chair.

In her sleep Alexia dreamed. And in her dreams were black shapes and stones. An evil eyes looked over the world humming maliciously. Several shapes balanced on a circular plane. Spinning slowly she found it was her new hobbit friends and another hobbit she did not know. They were circled around Frodo who held something.

The black shapes surrounded them and cruelty shot at them from claws. Fire leapt into the picture as another shape defeated the black shapes. Now she was looking at a big black shape in front of her. She screamed as something pierced her flesh.

"Alexia!" Sam was at her friend's side only momentarily. She flew to the other side and lit three more candles besides the first foremost one.

"Sam we need to bring Gandalf back now!" Alexia jumped form the bed and ran across the hall to where Dark and Shari shared a room, "You two up now!"

The twins started at her, both were sleep rumpled and had just reached sleep. It was nearly dawn but Alexia hurriedly dressed. Again in the simple gray dress and plain boots she got Sam to help her scry for Gandalf as the twins came into the room.

"Frodo isn't here." Dark said

"We need to get Gandalf now!" Alexia screamed. Sam started the command word. Shari went on with Dark also helping. Alexia was last to add her will to the portal. Gandalf emerged and looked haggard. The front door opened and Gandalf was out of Alexia's room and in the foyer in a blink of an eye.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf latches on the frightened hobbit. Gandalf let go and went to rummage around the fire mantel where the night before he had placed the ring in a envelope. Throwing it and its contents into the fire Gandalf hunched down and waited. Pulling out a poker and tongs he picked up the golden ring that had lain inside.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo… it is quite cool. What can you see?"

"Nothing… there's nothing. Wait… "

"There is writing on it," Dark said form behind Frodo. "It says…

"DON'T READ IT!" Gandalf hissed, "In the common tongue it says one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them."

"This is what I was afraid of. This is the One Ring, forged by the dark lord Sauron, in the fires of mount doom.

"Bilbo found it in Gollom's cave." Frodo said.

"So it lay dormant for fifty some odd years so what? I still don't see the whole picture." Dark said lost.

"None of us do," Gandalf said, "For sixty years it stayed quiet, but with the stirring of the east the ring has awoken. It has heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed!... Sauron was destroyed!" Frodo sxclamied.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron has endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied...his fortress of Barad- dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must never find out." Gandalf said to Frodo once they all had sat around the table, "This ring will draw him to you. No matter the circumstance never put it on."

"We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one know it's here, do they? Do they Gandalf?" Frodo looked at the Wizard, even that gaze made Dark and Shari uncomfortable.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him...but amidst the endless screams and insane babble, they discerned two words. Shire and Baggins."

"What… that would lead them here!" Frodo was up and pacing now.

"Take it! Take it!" Frodo thrust it to Gandalf.

"No Frodo," Sam said her usual bouncy self mature, "He can not take the ring."

"Of all the magic rings forged in the second age this one is the only one to be explicitly evil. For him to touch it, even to do good would lead to more evil. For a wizard the power to do good is a calling and urge you could say."

"He cannot sit idly by when evil is done for that is what the rest of the world has done. Like my self and my sister he is sworn to protect," Dark added.

"Then one of you two take it!" Frodo thrust it at Alexia and Sam.

"We cannot, Frodo." Sam said.

"if two cannot we all cannot, four the four of us must stay as a whole for the portal's sake." Alexia said her iridescent eyes shone orange and purple in the candle light.

"It cannot stay in the shire!" Frodo yelled.

"Shush, keep your voice down. But you are right." Gandalf nodded.

"What must I do?"

"You must leave and leave quickly. All of you," Gandalf made at the four teens who had just watched the hobbit pack, "Get out of the shire."

"Where? Where shall we go?" Frodo asked.

"Make for the village of Bree.

"What about you?" Alexia asked.

"I will be waiting for you there at the inn of the prancing pony."

"And the ring? Will it be safe there?" Frodo threw six apples and a loaf of bread in his knapsack while Dark threw more apples in his.

"Frodo I do not know. I must see the head of my order he is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo; he'll know what to do."

"Will you need a portal to get there?" Sam inclined already packed.

"No, this place would not let the magic to do so to pass. I will be riding."

"My dear Frodo, leave the name of Baggins behind you that name is no longer safe. Hobbits really are amazing. You can learn all that there is to know in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they cans till surprise you."

A sound out side made every one whip around. Gandalf went closer to the window, staff raised he hit the intruder on the head. A muffled shout of pain and Gandalf was dragging him in. Alexia gasped when she saw it was the unknown hobbit from her dream.

"Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?"

"I aint been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there."

"It's a little late to be trimming the hedges, don't you think?"

"Or a little early," Sam quipped her normal self back. Looking over at the girl Samwise said, "I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? SPEAK!" Gandalf looked at him a small spark of amusement in his eye.

"Nothing important...that is, I heard a good deal about a ring...and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but...Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

"No? I'd say that was pretty important." Dark said joking with the frightened hobbit.

"For punishment you will accompany Frodo and his guard, Samwise."

"Guard!" Dark exclaimed, "Who?"

"Us dear brother, us." Shari said motioning to the four of them.

"Come the day is breaking and we must not tarry."

In a clearing of green foliage in the false dawn of day they stopped. Gandalf seemed as if on instinct knew a horse would be waiting him there and the six travelers waited patiently, "Be careful, all of you. The Enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing...birds, beasts... Frodo, Never put it on, for then the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power...Always remember, Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master...it wants to be found. Good luck." He spurred his horse to motion.

"Come on Frodo Samwise, if I am not mistaken it will be a long day for us all," Dark said silver eyes flashing at the slowest of the group- Alexia.

"Hey what was that look for?" Her gray skirts swirled as she jogged to keep stride with Dark.

"For being you," He said, she stuck her tongue out at this.

"Are they always like that?" Frodo asked Sam.

"Pretty much, Sam answered back brown skirts rustling the foliage.

"Well if you ask me they should keep it to the bedroom," Samwise said.

"Oh Sam," Frodo said.

"Your name is Sam too?" the girl Sam said. Still laughing at what Sam had said about Alexia and Dark.

"Yes milady," Sam said.

"Don't call me that," she smiled a very disarming smile but there was steal resolve under her words.

"Yes Miss Sam," She rolled her eyes at this and Frodo gave a hearty laugh.

"Fine I'll take that, but only if I get to call you Mr. Sam." Sam blushed at her words.

"Don't pester him, look he's blushing," Shari said then tripped over a rock at not watching where she was going. Sam helped her up and the two girls went behind the hobbits as a true "guard".

Ok the journey has started! I know it's a bit confusing with two Sam thing but bare with me. Occasionally I will use their full name but besides that -sounds like a teacher- use your context clues. What will happen? I guess you just have to read and fine out? Please R&R. Hope you like.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters…. I do own all of MY characters…. O and I am going by the movies not the book…. hangs head in shame "books are so much better then movies," conscience hits head with frying pan, "You dork!"

R&R please

Chapter 4: Leaving the Shire

They had gone through fields before, but when Frodo and Sam lead them into what they said was the last of the fields in the shire they stopped.

"What?" Alexia asked.

"If I take one more step it'll be the farthest from home I've ever been." Sam watched the hobbit with clear copper eyes, "Sam, it is all right." Her smile once again disarmed the hobbit. With a careful step he plowed ahead. Each step brought him more confidence as they went through the corn field Alexia and Dark went ahead.

"All of this ring business I hope we can come home soon, a week in Bree is not to my liking," Samwise said.

"Neither to mine," Frodo answered. All of a sudden rustling sounds in front of them and Frodo and Sam are landed on top of by Merry and Pippin.

"Merry! Pippin!" Sam coughs at their appearance. Sam glares at the two hobbits and pushes Pippin off of him self and Frodo.

"What's going on?" Dark and Alexia doubled back.

"They've been in farmer Maggot's crop that's what!" Sam said grouchily.

"And it looks like so has farmer Maggot!" Alexia said as a pitch fork is seen above the corn, "Run for it!" the party of eight ran like rabbits until Pippin suddenly stopped. Merry who was behind him stopped just in time but Shari and Alexia couldn't stop themselves and bowled into the hobbits, Dark tried to catch his sister and Sam tried catching him and Sam tried catching her and Frodo ran right into all of them causing the whole mess to tumble down an extremely steep hill.

"That was close," Pippin remarked as he had almost fallen into horse droppings.

"Ow… I think I have broken something." Merry groaned and pulled out a snapped carrot.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam hissed as he pulled him self off of Dark.

"What?" Alexia said some how managing to get up gracefully from the pile of bodies.

"That was a detour… a shortcut," Merry said. Standing up he looked over as Pippin cried, "Mushrooms."

"We should get of the road," Alexia said to Frodo, "It isn't safe."

"Get off the road," then an inhuman scream pierced the air, "GET OFF THE ROAD, QUICK!" Frodo yelled.

The hobbits scrambled with their sack of mushrooms but obeyed. Dark and Shari were the last to jump from the road to the foliage below it. The hobbits were in a small alcove while the humans found various hiding spots. Sam and Alexia huddled behind a large boulder as the sound of a horse grew louder. Shari watched from behind a large bush as a black rider stood above the hobbits. Frodo had gone deathly pale and Sam nervously looked on to Frodo. The rider kept sniffing around like he could only see with his nose. The horse's eyes were red as the blood that dripped down its legs. Pippin threw the bag of mushrooms away as Frodo's eyes rolled up into his head and he was about to put the ring on. The rider turned and sniffed and was away down the road in a flash.

"What was that?" Merry asked.

"You don't want to know." Dark said, "It was scary." Dark shook his head and pulled a stick off of his gray tunic. Black hair shook as he looked away. "We must leave here as soon as possible."

"What is going on?" Pippin asked afraid.

"No time for questions," Alexia said, "That rider will be back." So the party moved on in a much more somber mood. As night fell Merry confronted Frodo.

"Those black riders," he spoke of the two that had been following them closely and the three run in's they had had since the road, "Are looking for something or some one… Frodo?"

"I have to leave the shire… Sam and I and they" he indicated the human, "Must get to Bree."

"Right… Buckleberry Ferry…. Follow me!" they started to make a mad dash through the underbrush. One of the black riders burst forth and almost trampled Frodo. The ferry was naught more then a mile away and they made it. The rider was still on their heels, "Frodo give me your walking stick!" Dark commanded and the hobbit passed it to Dark. Turning around he threw the stick at the rider. It hit the rider square in the chest and knocked him off balance. In the distance a river was flowing as Dark ran to catch up to the hobbits and his friends.

"Come on Dark!" Shari screamed as her brother almost didn't make it. He jumped at the last second and landed with a thud rocking the flat barge slightly.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"The Brandywine bridge… twenty miles." Merry answered as he steered the barge. The rain started not soon after they were on the river. The elven cloaks kept the four teens dry. The obits on the other hand were thoroughly soaked.

Once they made it to land they ran for Bree. The wood gate the surrounded the city had only a few gates in which they could enter and Dark banged on one of these for admittance.

"What do you want?" the gate keeper's craggy face peered from a peep hole.

"We wish to stay at the prancing pony!" Frodo informed him.

"I meant no offense. Come in." he let them in and then told them, "It is my job to ask questions after night fall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." He nodded them past and they made their way to the city. Carts and people still were up at this late hour, most on their way home or to an inn.

Pippin was almost run over by a cart until Alexia scooped him up and placed him out of harms way.

"Ah good evening sirs and ladies," the inn keeper said friendly. "If you need rooms we have them. Mr.… uh…."

"Underhill, my name is Underhill."

"Underhill?" Butterbur looked Frodo over.

""We're friends of Gandalf the Gray have you seen him?" Dark inquired drawing his hood back slightly so the man could see his eyes. Butterbur looked slightly shocked at the color but nothing else phased him.

"Gandalf… Oh…. Elderly chap with long beard and pointy hat? Haven't seen him for near six months now." Butterbur said.

"What do we do now?" Samwise asked.

"Sit down and wait." Alexia said and motioned to a table at the wall. There the four hobbits sat with a human on each end.

"I'm going to order ale for each of us," Merry said proudly.

"You're going to get so drunk you won't be able to walk straight!" Samwise hissed.

"Sam its ok," Dark said, "None of us will drink that much." He indicated the four humans who were there to protect Frodo.

Their ale came, the hobbits each cleaned off their mugs, even Frodo. After thirty minutes of sitting with no talk but the occasional word of encouragement their was silence at the table.

Merry came back after two trips with a large jug on his third. Pippin looked at his cousin and asked, "What is that."

"This my friend is a pint." He smiled and sucked some of the froth into his mouth.

"I'm getting one." Pippin claimed.

"Pippin!" Sami warned but he was up and gone already.

"Dark we might have trouble, ten o'clock. Those guys haven't stopped staring at Frodo since we got here." Shari said her face staring down into her jug of ale.

"Butterbur," Sam said and motioned over the inn keeper to refill their drinks.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner who is he?" Frodo asked.

"That man he's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What is right name is I don't know but here we call him strider." The large innkeeper went on to another table.

"Original," Alexia said and rested her head on her hand.

"I think we might really have trouble," Shari said, "Pippin's talking."

"Baggins sure I know a Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side."

Frodo moved to shut pippin up, "Pippin!"

"Steady on!" Pippin made to grab Frodo but in his stupor pushed him away. Shari wasn't quick enough at catching Frodo so he hit the floor hard the ring that he had been playing with in the air. The bar was silent when Frodo disappeared. When he reappeared a dark shape scooped him up and ran.

"Shari who was closest to the man grabbed at his hood but missed. Running up after strider she barely heard the other's a close second behind her. The only thing going in her head were Haldir's words at her failure.

"You draw far too much attention to your self, Mr. Underhill" he barely cast a glance at Shari.

"What do you want?" Shari questioned.

"More caution from your whole party," Strider made a move towards the far side of the room. "That is not trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing," Frodo protested.

"Indeed? I can usually avoid being seen when I wish," Strider put on a near by candle with his fingers, "But to disappear entirely is a true gift.

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes," Shari and Frodo answered.

"Not nearly enough, I know what hunts you." Sam burst into the room waving a candelabra around. The four humans were there each angry and each hobbit had some object.

"Let him go or I'll have you long shanks." Sam roared.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming." Strider said walking out of the room and across the street to another inn. Across the street they went the rain had abated for now and it was a clear path to the inn across from the Prancing Pony.

In the room they took the hobbits fell into an uneasy sleep as Strider stayed awake with the teens for company.

"Were you sent by Gandalf?" Alexia asked quietly.

"Yes, I was near and he sent word to me and I came." Strider had removed his hood for all to see black brown hair, bright blue eyes and scruffy stubble. "Why has he sent you four?"

"To protect," Shari and Dark said.

"Women?" Strider said eye brow raised, "No offenses my ladies I understand women to be great warriors, but I can tell just by the way you stand you are no warriors."

"True, but we were sent, and we're not going to give our job up." Alexia said feiercly.

"Maybe you have the hearts of warriors after all." A scream out side alreted them to the riders anger at not finding their quarry.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"they were once men." Strider said.

"They were the nine great kings of men. When blinded by power because of Sauron's rings they became wraiths. And forever more are neither dead nor alive but slaves to his will." Sam said her voice sounding like a teacher.

"Yes, and forever more they can feel the ring, they know its power and crave it." Strider added. "They are the nazgul, ring wraiths and they will never stop hunting you."

In the morning they started out early. Taking cross roads and back roads. They followed the main road parallel for a time but then lost sight of it. The mist was thick and the forbidding trees were huge.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Into the wilds," Strider growled.

"Can you find a more traveled wilds, walking in this in skirts is rather difficult," Alexia said.

"Then don't wear them," Dark shot at her.

"Well then hand me your spare britches," Alexia held out her hand.

"I left them back at the inn," Dark said and kept walking. Shari gave a giggle as Alexia hit him and he tickled her.

"How do we know he is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked.

"We have no choice but to follow him," Frodo said.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked her brown skirts tied up so knees and down could walk freely.

"To Imaldris, the city of the elves," She helped Sam with his pony Bill in the back of the line.

"Rivendell?" Sam asked her curiosity perked.

"Yes, it is five day's travel from here." Strider kept going after her yell.

"This could be a very bad turn out," Sam said to the other Sam.

"What do you mean? Do you think Mr. Frodo could be in danger?"

"No Sam, all of us could be in danger, and what Frodo carries could… how do I say this… lost?"

"You think this strider could take the ring?" Sam asked his voice grave.

"Yes and no. That could mean many things." Sam patted the hobbit's shoulder.

A little later Pippin and merry started wondering about another breakfast.

"We do not stop until night fall.

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one. But what about second breakfast?"

Strider kept walking.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast," Merry said sadly to his cousin.

"What about elvenses, Luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner… supper he knows about them, doesn't he?"

"Wouldn't count on it," Dark said. An apple made its way to Merry who handed it to Pippin. Another apple came sailing in the air to hit Pippin squarely in the forehead.

"Hey Strider!" Alexia ran up to the guide, "What's that?" a big stone tower rose up on the plane.

"That is the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest there this night." On the middle of the walk way up the tower they stopped. Strider pulled out on of the packs from Bill and laid it on the ground. Unrolling it he took out seven swords. Handing them out he gave one to each of the hobbits and to every one but Shari.

"Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around." After strider left Dark set up a watch system. "I'll take the first watch, then Alexia, Sam and Shari. That will leave the hobbits to get rested and sleep." The teens nodded their agreement. Everyhour they changed until Sam was supposed to wake Shari. The hobbits had started a fire and The humans slept until a distant scream awoke them. Frodo was already abashing the other hobbits for their lack of precedence. Strider still was not back.

"Uh, you guys," Sam started, "We have company." She was looking down the side of Weather top. On the ground twenty feet below them a ring wraith looked up expectantly.

"That is freaky." Alexia said after seeing what her friend was looking at, "And Mr. Darkness and Gloom down there didn't come alone." She said looking out further. "I see five. That means there are still four out there."

"Move!" Dark yelled. Each person carried his sword and nothing else but their cloak. The group ran to the top of the tower closely pursued by the dark cloaked figures. They came onto the circular top and found no hiding spaces.

"Shari," Dark said, "Get behind me." She followed but put the hobbits behind her. Alexia and Sam guarded the entrance. The wraiths came at them first. The sound of steal reverberated through the stone fortress. A shriek of pain erupted from Alexia and Dark dashed into the fray. Sam kept fighting until she was thrown into a pillar. The wraiths got through Dark and merged on the hobbits and Shari.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Merry and Pippin screamed as they charged and were deflected.

"Back you devils!" Sam lunged and received a blow to the head. Frodo back up against one of the pillars as the witch king himself came closer. "Fight Frodo! Fight!" Shari called. He threw out the sword and it shattered as it met the steal of the witch king.

With instinct Frodo put the ring on, the witch king looked like a skeleton and said, "I see you!" A flame leaps out of the corner of Frodo's eyes as he screams for the knife of the wraith has pierced his breast.

Shari pulled her brother up as Strider cleared the floor of nazgul. Dark went to Alexia and saw she had black out.

"Sam!" Shari yelled at the girl who immediately opened cloudy eyes. The four went to the hobbits that were crowded around Frodo. He lay as pale as death holding his shoulder.

"Strider do something!" Sam yelled her voice high pitched.

"He's been stabbed by an Morgul Blade." It turned to dust as he picked it up, "WE must hurry."

Strider picked the hobbit up and they ran for all they were worth. The next night they stopped. Samwise yelled at strider to do something but when he professed it was beyond his abilities the hobbit grew very angry.

"Sam do you know the athelas plant?" Sam shook his head no, "Kings foil."

"Aye it's a weed."

"It might save his life." Sam thus turned and began foraging for the plant.

Frodo screamed and Alexia looked frightened. "My dream came true!" Sam held her in her arms, "Its ok." When she felt the other girls soaked sleeve she look down. Alexia's arm was slit from elbow to wrist. "Lex," Sam said sadly.

"I'm fine; Frodo is the main worry right now." Strider came into the clearing a woman close on his heels. Sam was not too far behind them. Strider ripped Frodo's shirt away form the wound as Frodo gave a wraith like scream.

"What's happening to him?" Pippin asked.

"He's becoming one of them." Shari said. Dark looked on sadly.

Then the woman said, " _Frodo, Im Arwen...telin let thaed._ _Lasto Beth nin, tolo Dan na ngalad." _

"who is she?" Pippin asked.

"Frodo?" the name sounded odd coming from the woman.

"She's an elf!" Sam said.

"He's fading… he's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Strider carried Frodo to a white horse. "Therea re five wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know." The woman said blue eyes big.

"Where are you taking him!" Merry asked.

"Rivendell." Sam said to him as she held Alexia, "He needs the healing."

They looked on as Strider and the woman had a conversation. Sam, Shari, Dark, and Alexia understood every owrd of it as it was in elvish, but the hobbits were lsot.

"_Dartho guin Berian...rych le ad tolthathon_." Strider said. To this she replied heatedly, "_Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im."_ He in turn replied something in a whispered tone that none of them caught.

"What are they saying," Pippin whispered.

"They're trying to decide who will take him." Strider looked at Shari after she said that.

The woman then said, "I do not fear them!" mounting the horse with Frodo in front of her she spured her horse to action with an elvish phrase.

"What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled his fury.

Sam and Shari stumbled into one another. The rest of their party had trudged on with no rest until they got to Rivendell. The trip hadn't quite taken three days form where Frodo and the woman had left them, but it had been hard. Running all night they were weary and needed rest.

Rivendell was beautiful and at the rise before the city all of them gasped at its beauty. This was were Alexia finally collapsed from blood loss.

"Lex!" Dark reached her before Sam. Sam had kept Alexia's wound to her self for her friend had sworn her to secrecy. "Lex!" Strider silently picked the girl up and quickly too them down he path to the city. The hobbits were stunned when Dark turned on Sam impassively.

"You bitch!" His hand came out and pushed her, "You knew she was hurt." Sam fell into a wall in the courtyard they stood in. Strider had already gone inside. "You don't understand!" Sam defend and blocked a blow. "She told me to tell no one. Not even you! Especially not you she said." Dark continued to try to hit her but missed.

A blue blur concealed Sam from Dark and knocked him on his butt. "Milord Dark, contain yourself!" the elf turned to Sam, "Milady Sami, are you all right?"

"I am fine Elladan." She looked into his gray eyes and felt a blush go up her cheeks, "Just shocked."

Shari helped her brother to his feet, "Elladan is it possible for us to find a place to rest. My brother needs to sleep."

"Your rooms have already been made. Follow me." Sam followed the black haired twin into the house. There was no sign of Alexia or Strider. Shari and Dark trialed by the hobbits followed Elladan.

"Here is your room Mr. Samwise." The hobbit went in and closed the door. Elladan pointed out rooms along the hallway each for a hobbit. "Before I show you three your rooms my father wants to see you."

They followed him up several flights of stairs and into another room. It was all white with Alexia sitting on a bed wide awake. Her arm was bandaged and she cracked a smile when they came in.

"About time!" she laughed. Dark came over to her, "You should have told us!" he was cross but his anger came from a good place.

"I didn't want you to worry, I thought I could make it to Rivendell." Alexia shot back anger making her nostrils flare.

"But you didn't you should have known better then tell Sam to keep quiet! What if you had died? We can't operate the portals with out you!" Dark and Alexia were now standing toe to toe and in each other's faces.

"Both of you quiet!" a dark hared elf had come in. His voice had commanded presence and respect. His frown looked daunting. "I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell. You are my guests until further plans are made for you."

"Ada," Elladan said, 'If you will not need me I shall take my leave."

"Stay, for this will not take long." Elrond sat at the desk by the bed. "You four have come to this world at a very unfortunate time. Obviously it is dangerous," he indicated Alexia, "There for while you are in Rivendell you will receive training in the sword. I will hear no complaints for you will be in my care. Your instructors will be some of the best that I can offer." He nodded.

"Even us?" Sam asked.

"Lady Sami you will be required as well as Lady Shari and Lady Alexia to learn the art of the sword." Elrond stood up, "Now I must go see to one of my patients.

"Now, I will show you to your rooms." Elladan said. They followed him up two more flights of steps to a clean but seemingly abandoned hallway. The doors were painted a periwinkle blue and only a little light shone into the hall way from a huge window at the very end.

"It's like an attic." Alexia said, "It's so warm in here." The rest of the house had been comfortably cool, but in "the attic" it was cozily warm.

"Lady Shari this is your room." Elladan said formally. Next was Dark's right next to his sister's, then Alexia's and then Sam's. Elladan waited at the door when Sam went in.

The room was a light cream color. It was much like the talon the four of them had shared in Lorien. Once entering it was a sitting room. With two long low couches and a small coffee table between them next to that a large window showed the valley that Rivendell was in.

Walking into another room she found her bedroom. The wall color was the same, a large four-poster in dark oak stood against the far wall. Gauzy green curtains hung and were tied back by white ribbons. An armoire in the same wood stood open for her inspection.

Inside were several more dresses, they were a little more colorful then the ones she had received in Lorien, but that didn't matter. In the back was a pair of mid-calf length trousers and knee length boots. A short and long tunic hung next to these. And the last item was a sleeping tunic.

"Sami!" Alexia yelled excitedly. Sam came running, "Yea." Alexia had tried on one of the dresses and was so happy it fit. It was a deep purple dress with off the shoulder sleeves that belled and went to the floor. The middle was corseted with bright blue, green and red sashes. Each color picked up her eyes and made them pop more then they already did. The velvet of the material was light but slightly warm. The bottom of the dress pooled slightly on the floor only if the owner would stop moving and jumping for joy.

"You're so pretty in that!" Sam noticed the bandages on her friends arm didn't show.

"You go get changed!" Shari said it seemed they had all changed. Dark was in elegant but simple tunic and robe combo. His trousers were a dark gray and tucked into his boots. The tunic was lighter gray that had many layers and the top looked like a kimono top at the collar. The robe he wore over this was just extra cloth that he swished around. His boyish grin showed he was having fun.

Shari was wearing a bright cerulean blue dress. It stayed on her shoulders unlike Alexia's dress, but was belted with a dark blue and yellow belt and hung down the middle. The scoop neck showed the ring she carried on a simple elven gold chain around her neck. Two ribbons of matching yellow hung off her arms at the biceps to go to the floor with her also belled sleeves.

"Hurry," Elladan was still there.

"But what about a bath first?"

"In your bathroom you can do a quick sponge bath." Shari said the mother in her voice was unmistakable.

"I have a bathroom?" Sam ran back in to find the bathroom and yelled back, "Okay one minute!" quickly sponging the dirt off her face and body she brushed her hair out into a massive poof ball and then found a bandana like square of cloth to tie it back. The bandana had been a green color so she picked a dress of matching hue. It had a copper colored under dress that had bell sleeves while the green dress had capped short sleeves. The trim of the copper under dress peaked out from under the green. At her waist was a simple copper brown belt that hung down the middle. She was done dressing once she put her boots back on.

Coming out she said, "So where are we going?" she purposely didn't look at Elladan but straight at Alexia. Because of this she missed a new look in the elf's eye.

"I am going to show you Rivendell and the practice courts so tomorrow when your lessons start you will not be late." Elladan said smiling. Sam felt a jolt at his beautiful face.

"How's Frodo?" Asked Shari; not too much later. They were now in the courtyard and about to go into the city by a bridge.

"He is not faring well. My father does not think he will make it." Elladan said solemnly, "My sister did all she could when they crossed the river."

"Sister? That woman was your sister?" Alexia asked, "No wonder she was so beautiful."

"Yes my sister Arwen. She is as kind and strong as beautiful, many songs have been sung about her." Elladan said.

"Wow you so just sounded like my history professor for ancient world history 101." Dark laughed.

"I don't think he understand, Dark." Sam said. "They don't have college here."

"It's a teacher of sorts." Shari stated. Her blue skirt trailed behind her as she kept walking to the side of the bridge. Looking out she gasped at the beauty of the city. It was all cozy looking and welcoming. The roofs were red tile and the houses and building were white stucco. Little gardens and patches of green were everywhere. The river flowed around the city and many bridges to different parts of the city went over it.

"Yes it is beautiful," a voice said by her ear, "But I prefer the beauty of Lorien to this." Shari slung around to face the all too familiar voice. Haldir stood on the bridge not three feet from her. His blue gray eyes were still cold but an underlying layer of familiarity stood in place of blatant dislike.

"Don't you have patrol duty or something? Or are you here to continue my archery lessons?" Shari said taken off guard by his sudden appearance.

"I have come for one of those reasons and another." He said a smirk on his face. "I will be instructing you in some of your lessons." He gave a bow. "If you would like I can give you a tour as well of this city."

"Haldir that would be most appreciated." Shari forced a smile that didn't quite make it to her gold eyes. Haldir extended his arm and she placed her hand on top.

"Hold it, I'm coming too," Dark said rushing past Alexia and Sam to catch up.

"You know maybe I'll stay with you guys," Alexia said. "I don't want to leave Shari to fend for her self in the testosterone battle that I know is going to happen but I want to live."

"I agree." Sam said looking back over her shoulder at their blonde friend.

"I am honored that you two choose to stay with me then." Elladan bowed. Each girl took an arm and they continued to walk.

Evish

Frodo, Im Arwen...telin let thaed.- Frodo. I am Arwen. Come back into the light."

Lasto Beth nin, tolo Dan na ngalad.- Hear my voice, come back to the light.

Dartho guin Berian...rych le ad tolthathon.- Stay with the hobbits...I'11 send horses for you.

Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im.- ill take him im the faster rider

I hope this was a good chapter for you… I wasn't too happy w/ it but that's the way some of them go… please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters…. I do own all of MY characters…. O and I am going by the movies not the book…. hangs head in shame "books are so much better then movies," conscience hits head with frying pan, "You dork!"

R&R please

Chapter 5: More Surprises, Scrying and Shock

Alexia awoke to something warm snuggling next to her. Wrapping her arms around the other body her eyes flew wide. Sometime during the night Sam had come into her room. The other girl's hair was back to the ringlets and now flopped over Alexia's shoulder. The morning light was bright and the air cool and crisp.

Rolling over she was surprised at the sight of an elf in her room. It was Elrohir with his pin on his shirt and a bemused look on his face, "I came to tell you Lady Alexia that a meal has been prepared in the dinning hall so that you may break your fast."

"And after that I'm supposed to get my self to the training courts." He nodded and as he left her room she head his laugh.

"Sami, wake up sweetie," She nudged the other girl.

"Huh," Copper eyes opened wide, "Good morning." Her smile made Alexia giggle.

"Afraid there were monsters in your closet?" Alexia asked Sam.

"Maybe." Sam got up after kissing Alexia on the cheek, "Thanks for not pushing me out last night."

"I didn't even realize you came in." Alexia said honestly. "I'm going to get changed and I'll meet you out side in a few."

Sam walked out of her friend's room and into the hall completely surprised to see Elladan was tapping on her door. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"No, I was," he stopped when he realized who was talking to him, "Lady Sami, I was just coming to tell you that." He looked down at her legs and blushed. He turned around to finish what he was going to say, "You may break your fast in the dining hall."

"Haven't you ever seen a woman's legs before?"

"Yes…. I mean no…. I mean not naked," she ducked into her room laughing.

"Pulling the trousers from her closet and the long tunic on she looked in the mirror. The tunic and trousers were brown. The tunic was a bit lighter then the pants and the boots that went with them were also brown. She found the handkerchief she had worn the night before and tied it around her head.

Walking back to her door she opened it to see the twin still there.

"Milady Sami would you care to join me?" His gray eyes were solemn.

"Sorry buddy," Alexia was there too, "She already has a date." Hair braided down her back and in a tunic and trousers also she took Sam's arm and pulled her along.

"You were totally flirting with him!" Alexia said.

"What I didn't say a word!"

"It was the tone you used! Do you like him?" Alexia asked. "Oh gosh you're going to go to him!"

"What! Alexia sweetie, do not be ridiculous!" Sam looked at Alexia in the eye.

"Fine then kiss me." Alexia commanded.

"What? Now here?" Sami asked. Alexia looked mad. Sam looked at her best friend and lover and said, "What is this? Why are you going after me?"

"Because you promised me a long time ago you wouldn't go back to men! And you are!" Alexia hissed the last part.

"And what are you doing with Dark? I can see the fireworks between the two of you! Don't deny it." Alexia struck with out warning the slap resounding through the hallway.

"Don't change the subject." She hissed at Sam. Holding her hand to her cheek Sam fought tears, "You bitch. I love you."

"I don't want to hear it! You fucking whore!" Alexia left it at that and turned her back. After her receding back was gone Sam collapsed on the floor the purple bruise spreading across her cheek. The tears started to flow and the pain hit true. Through the tears she saw the gray legs walk in front of her and kneel. Strong arms circled her shoulders and rocked her as her sobs racked her frame.

"_Amin hiraetha_," a familiar voice said.

"Elladan? You're still here." Sam asked her eyes still blurred by tears. "Please tell me you didn't see that."

"I cannot lie to you milady." He turned her towards him. Once her eyes regained sight she could not look at him. "Milady Sami look at me. It is not shameful to be edainme_-dil. _And do not think our friendship will suffer. Look at me." He out his hand under her chin and made her look at him. Her copper eyes tried to not focus on any part of him too long.

"You didn't need to see that." She looked over his shoulder, "What does _edainme-dil, _mean?"

"It means in common, woman lover, I'm surprised you didn't know that word in Elvish." Elladan said comforting her.

"Well for your information I am not ashamed." She stood up with out warning, "And it… is…. Not… a big… deal," the tears were already back. His arms snaked around her again and she clung to him not caring her tears were soaking his tunic. "I loved her, but now I don't know. I never expected this to happen. I think she is just PMSing"

"None of us can know when love will leave us." Elladan said, "For when our loved ones leave in any way it is painful. Even now my father feels pain for the departure of my mother who went into the west sometime ago, but it was her time."

"West? I don't understand." Sam's tears had stopped.

"Elves have callings for the sea and to leave this place, I cannot explain it any better then this." Elladan looked down at her, "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you," Sam blush, "Their prettier when I haven't been crying."

"I know. Come would you like to go down the courts early? We can get you situated with a blade and have you a swords master." She nodded.

The practice courts were not what Sam expected. There were sword rings and archery ranges and a wrestling ring. Once there Elladan went into a little house. Another elf came out his blonde hair hanging down his back free. His brown eyes studied her from afar and he went back inside. He came back out shortly with a curved sword.

The blade was thin straight until it came to the tip which had a slight curve. The hilt was steel wrapped leather. The blue glint of the metal was beautiful and when the elf handed it to her she gasped.

"It's not going to bite you," He laughed. Elladan watched this eyes wholly on her. "I am going to leave my lady's training to you milord." The blonde elf bowed to Elladan.

"Thank you Landril." Elladan took off his cloak to reveal simple clothes for sparing. At his hip what she hadn't noticed before was his sword. It was very similar to the one she held but specifically modified for him.

"The art of defense is one all should learn, but as a wielder of one of the rings of power you must know. As a guardian of the portal you and your companions will be walking around this world unguarded and will need to know how to protect yourselves." He lunged with out warning. Sam brought the sword up with her left hand in a hasty guard. The sword tumbled to the ground. Sam just looked at Elladan for he had moved very fast and the sword blow had numbed her hand with its force.

"Up," Elladan commanded. This time she tried with the right hand. His strike came a little more unaware. She made two blows before she once again dropped the blade.

"Up." The command came again. This time he let her attack him. "That was too obvious. Your letting your body give you away!"

"I'm sorry I've never done this before!" Sam said flipping the curls from her right eye again. He walked over from a small pouch at his side he pulled out a leather thong, "Turn around, this should help some." He had tied all of her short hair into a ponytail at the back of her hair so she had a foof ball on the back of her head.

"Now you should be able to see," Shari called from the side of the ring. She likewise wore trousers and a tunic. Her blonde hair was tied in two braids like pippi longstocking. "This is where were supposed to be? Good I had thought I had gotten lost."

"Where's Dark?"

"Comforting Alexia, you guys really had a spat didn't you?" Shari commented, "This is worse then the time when you two fought after her cousin came."

"Yea well it's the same argument."

"You slept with him!" Shari hissed. Elladan stiffened.

"No and I didn't sleep with her damn cousin either!" Sam rolled her eyes, "The girl and I had just been talking!"

"I know, Sami, she was your best friend before you guys dated… but what if… no never mind. We'll talk about this later."

"My lady Shari," Elladan's twin was there, "Are you the only one this day?"

"Yes Elrohir," she smiled. "Shall we?" She asked and he extended a arm and took her to the house where sounds of a forge clanged and clapped.

"Shall we continue?" Sam asked a now slightly shaken Elladan.

"Women where you're from lose their virtue young?" He made to walk back to his side of the ring.

"Not you too," Sam shook her head enraged. She barely gave the elf time to turn around be for she was on top of him. Her sword was flying fast and nimble. She kept going even after she was disarmed. Her fists flew and a spare kick or two landed. She kept going until a well placed kick hindered her on the ground.

Looking up she saw Elladan panting above her. "Up." The familiar command came. Standing she stood up to the unpleasant surprise that Dark and Alexia _had_ shone up.

"Well I never thought I'd see that day you landed on your back. O wait I have." Alexia laughed harshly. Sam blushed and felt tears come to her eyes at that. "But then again you'd lay down any where for any one with your faithfulness."

Her ears burned. "Elladan begin!" Sam commanded. Blinded by grief and tears she went up against the elf once again with out seeing the chastisement Alexia received for that last comment from Dark. A parry disarmed her once again and she flopped where she stood, "I yield."

"Up." This time she didn't move. "Up!" he commanded again, "Now!" she tried getting up after that but her limbs were like jelly. "It is only noon come you have much to learn!"

In answer Sam's stomach growled loudly. Standing over her Elladan lifted her into his arms and stood her on her feet. As soon as he let her try to take a step her legs crumpled, "I need energy, food water I don't care." Sam whispered tears locked away. Her Copper eyes were blank.

"Good luck trying to get her up when she's like this," Alexia came over. Black braid swinging she knelt down, "What if I got you a doughnut?"

"I don't care." Sam said eyes still blank. "Maybe a hand up and a trip to the water fountain, please."

"Ok," Alexia tried to get her body under Sam's but failed. Elladan helped her get the copper eyed invalid up.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Alexia asked.

"No." Sam said. Alexia looked at her iridescent iris scanning in the corner of her eye. "What about dinner last night?"

"No, and do not even start on me about being anorexic you know I'm not." They sat her down on a viewing bench, "If I can just have some water I'll be good."

"I do not want you out there if you haven't had anything to eat."

"Why do you care? You were but yelling at me a few moments ago and before that a few hours ago!"

"I care because you are my best friend!" Alexia yelled back. Before Elladan could stand between them she ran forward and hugged the other girl, "And I am so sorry for what I said before and I'm sorry I hit you. Can you forgive me?"

"Even if you killed me I could always forgive you." Sam hugged her back. To Sam's ears only Alexia whispered, "I approve of the elf." She went back smiling and said, "I'll get some food."

"No, I just need water." Sam tried to stand but Elladan put a strong hand on her shoulder, "I agree with Lady Alexia. You should have eaten last night."

While this was going on Shari and Dark were practicing with Elrohir. The sword forms they had seen Sam doing with Elladan they now practiced. Until, "milord Dark the last two instructors are coming this way." Elrohir said. Dark turned and Elrohir knocked the sword form his hands, "Do not get distracted."

"My turn," Shari said jumping off the side railing of the ring.

"My lady Shari I do believe Lord Haldir will take your tutelage now." Aragorn said his gray eyes somber. "Where is Lady Alexia?"

"I don't know she was with Sam and Elladan when Sam collapsed but she isn't there now." Dark said. Looking over Sam was talking to Elladan but there was no Alexia. The mystery was solved soon when Alexia came with a skin of something and a piece of bread and cheese.

"She went to go get food." Dark said as Aragorn looked over. Dark waved Alexia over and Aragorn took her aside.

"You think those two are back to normal?" Shari asked Dark.

"Possibly, I don't think their partners anymore. But I think their friends again." He smiled at his twin, "Their like us. Connected at the hip."

"But your not connected at the hip," Elrohir stated.

"It's a figure of speech which lacks the beauty of poetic language. Btu it gets the point across." Shari said. Elrohir nodded, "In your language it must be very different then Elvish. For most of our language is very…

"Fluid," Shari added, "Being here and speaking elvish isn't so odd any more. I think I do miss talking in English but elvish isn't unwelcome. The only time I notice a difference is when speaking the common tongue here."

"But you make the change effortlessly." Haldir said. His blonde hair was shining brightly in the almost noon day sun, "But enough, your knowledge of tongues is good but what of your skill with steel?"

"Alexia," Aragorn said. Elrohir once again claimed Dark so it left Shari once again with Haldir. Mouth open in protest, she looked to her twin and in silent twin language and pleaded. He smiled apologetically.

"Now lady Shari," Haldir turned once they were at the furthest practice ring, "I have heard about the battle on weather top and that you are the most lacking in sword skill."

"Do not dare start on me again!" Shari jumped in.

"I was not about to bring up our last conversation. Now, listen to me, for I will try to teach you." He began with a basic guard. "Hold your sword with both hands. Brace and swing back up." Then he went to a low guard. "Bring the blade down." He hit the sword when she braced and then she swung back up for his returning blow. Then he went onto high guard, "Hold aloft and swing down to block." The ring of the elvish steel reverberated through her.

"No, swing as in anticipation not knowing." His voice was cold. "Your brother can do this, why can't you?"

"Gracious!" Shari cursed and swung once again.

Haldir quickened his stroke once she caught him once. The steel kept ringing through her bones each time they connected. Finally her hand cramped up and she released the hilt.

"WHOOOOHOOOOOO!" a whoop came from the side lines! Shari looked over to see every one watching her. The wild whoop had come from her adorable brother. Smiling she looked at her instructor. Haldir stood cool and clam like always. Shari had yet to see the elf crack a smile.

"You go sis!" Dark yelled. The elven twins smiled and stood calmly like Haldir. Sam and Alexia leaned against the rail of the court clapping. The sky over heard told a very different story then what her head was telling her, it was almost dark! She had been doing this for near four hours.

"Tomorrow we will continue this," Haldir said bowing to her. Looking at her swollen hand she thought, "No way in the nine levels of hell will I be able to do a thing tomorrow."

"Whooo, wild woman!" Sam yelled. Elrohir and Elladan looked at her oddly.

"Sam that probably means something different in Elvish, as in something not good," Shari said coming to stand by the rail.

"Well in English it means you totally kicked some A-S-S," Alexia said snapping her fingers on each letter.

"You didn't drop that sword but once. Way to go." Sam once again said.

"Yea and you can guess the two things I want now more then anything!" Shari said.

"A hot meal and bath are yours lady Shari," Elrohir said now with out a cloak but the customary pin on his tunic. A cool breeze ruffled every one with a chill.

"Where's Aragorn?" Shari asked.

"He left an hour ago when every one's practice was supposed to end." Alexia said her arm around Sam. Sam patted the girl away, "I can walk!"

"What happened?" both girls started to talk at once. "Idiot here didn't eat anything yesterday or today and is battling off fatigue," Dark put in. Sam mumbled something that made the Elves eyebrows go up their foreheads." And I think it is way past her bed time for today since she's so cranky," Dark also implied, "So ups a daisy." He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Dark put me down! I can fucking walk! Dark!" she beat on his back lightly to no avail.

"Well I haven't seen him do that to her in a long while." Alexia said.

"Not since she caught up with us on height. I mean," she tired to explain for the elves, "This girl was about four foot five until two days before senior graduation in high school. Her graduation robes were too short by a foot, but of course by then she couldn't do anything. They were already fitted and paid for."

"In the group photo at Alexia's there we all are and if you look at everyone's legs its black black black white! Because her skirt was knee length and the robes stopped right at mid calf. It was hilarious when she walked across the stage." Shari laughed. The elves still didn't get it. "Oh never mind!"

"Let's go get that hot meal," Alexia said. Shari and the elves nodded their agreement. Elrohir took the lead and had them back into the dinning hall in less then ten minutes. No one was there yet for dinner except the hobbits. Merry and Pippin were eating stew and bread as Sam ate nothing.

"Frodo still hasn't woken up?" Shari asked somberly.

"No our father is still working with him." Elladan said.

"What about Gandalf? Is he back yet?" Alexia asked a little panicked. The elves both shook raven hair. Alexia's stomach dropped at this.

"Do not worry over much, Mithrandir will come." Elrohir comforted. For the time being they went to eat. Merry and Pippin were still in a bit of a funk but their mood was still light. Sam was depressed and worried.

"If you don't eat I will have to resort to drastic measures!" Alexia said sitting next to the hobbit. The blonde just continued to sit and stare off into the table. Shari put a small plate of food in front of him. "Sam come on buddy," she coaxed, "You have to eat. You don't want Mr. Frodo waking up and not being able to find his best friend at his bed side because he was sick?"

"I'm back!" Dark came walking in. "So what's for dinner?"

"Food," Alexia and Shari answered.

"Sam come on, you really do not want Alexia's extreme methods."

"Samwise Gamgee you offer me no other choice but the Alexia Y method!" Sam's head had jerked up at his full name. When Alexia came to him he was surprised at the method. She started to tickle him! He tired to get away from her expert hands but she was on to stay.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Sam laughed, "I'll eat!" he had a faint smile but the sadness was still in his eyes. He ate a few carrots and a hunk of bread then he was done. Merry and Pippin offered to take him back to his room. He nodded and left.

"Poor guy," Alexia said, "This hasn't been good for him."

"The sooner him and the rest of them go back to the shire the better," Shari said.

"I think I will adjourn." Elladan said standing. His raven hair tumbled over his shoulder in the fluid motion of the elves. He had a plate in his hands. Shari raised an eyebrow but Alexia placed a hand over her arm to leave it alone. Elrohir who was normally never with out his brother stayed at the table to talk.

"Do you know what of Gandalf?" Alexia inquired.

"No, he was supposed to reach Isenguard to talk to the head of his order." Elrohir said.

"We knew that much," Dark cut in. "I say we scry for him and try to bring him back."

"I agree!" Shari nodded. Alexia confirmed it with a strong nod. "Tomorrow before practice we'll meet in my room."

"Now I think it was best that every one takes a hot bath, for you smell greatly," Elrohir sniffed playfully.

"In other words, you guys stink," Dark said. "I think that is a good idea though, and turn in early."

"Don't bother telling Sam about the plan till tomorrow she should already be asleep." Alexia said.

"I HOPE SO! I helped that girl draw water for a bath then left so she's well ahead of us." Dark railed. Elrohir started to laugh his normally calm smile a wide grin. Alexia looked to Dark and followed. Shari began to snicker behind a closed hand when she saw how livid her brother looked. His silver eyes just added to the crazed effect.

"What?" Dark asked.

"Come on you." Shari pulled on his arm as tears of laughter pooled in her golden orbs.

Sam had been trying to sleep for close to half an hour when some one came into her room. She couldn't hear foot falls but the door had a tiny squeak in it that she had found the first day they had been here. A small smell wafted in through the door she had failed to close that lead into the living room. It was food, hot food.

She heard the squeak again to signal the person leaving. Getting up she pulled her nightshift down from her knees to her ankles. With a kerchief tied around her head to keep her hair out of her way when she slept she walked into the dark living room. On the table was a bowl of stew and a large piece of bread. A mug held cool water.

Sitting down she took a bite of the food. It was good. She chewed a potato as her visitor came back through the door. It was Elladan in his hand he held the hair tie she had worn to training. Looking at him he looked a bit startled to see her up.

"This was in the hall." He handed her the thong and turned to go.

"Wait! I mean sit. I mean please?" She tried to talk but was slow tongued. He took the chair across from her. His eyes were cool and judging steel. "Elladan, are you mad at me?"

"I'm sorry about attacking you out there." She couldn't look at him, "It's just that I got angry."

"At what I said?" He asked coolly, "I was merely asking a question." His black hair was unbraided completely and looked like the sea at night, "Was it truth?"

At her silence he looked at her again. She looked down into her lap. "This morning when you left Lady Alexia's quarters had you been sleeping with her?"

"Yes, but not… sex…." A bright blush went up to her ears. "I…get afraid at night. It's childish to be afraid but I am and she's the only one who understands."

"The key to conquering your fear is to face it alone." Elladan said sternly. "And after what I saw today you need to start standing alone. Fear is a big enemy." He stood up to go.

"You never answered my question." Sam stated.

"I am not angry with you nor upset. I am merely tired and wanting to sleep." He said. She nodded as he left out the door. Finishing her meal Sam flopped on the couch in the living room and fell asleep.

"Help me!" A shrill voice came form the darkness, "Some one please help me!" Alexia spun around her vision gone. Then a light came from the end of a tunnel. Everything was motioned blurred but she could still here the call. She was in Rivendell standing on the threshold of the city.

Out in the forest the call came again and again. A blood curdling scream came. A pale blur ran past Alexia. It was Shari. Her light skirts high she was running towards the sound a sword gleamed in her hand.

Alexia followed her friend. In a clearing not too far off a small elven child had been screaming. No more in human years then five he was alone and frightened. Shari dropped the blade and went forward, "Are you ok little one?"

"Where's my sister?" The boy asked.

"I don't know where she is." Shari comforted.

"They took her," the boy pointed to a dark shape in the trees. Shari's eyes grew wide "they" were orcs. Rolling she grabbed her blade and just missed being hit by an arrow. Standing in a defensive position with the boy behind her skirts she defended herself. The first orc was a nasty little creature, short and fat with green skin and red eyes. Sharp teeth still had skin from its previous meal in them. It poked at her with a pike. Her sword clashed against the wood of the pole arm and severed the blade from the staff.

The next was a bit taller and a I bit darker but he came on her as the first. They both had daggers drawn intending to kill her immediately.

"Such a pretty head, its going to taste good I gather." The second said.

"FUCK YOU," Shari lunged while they were unprepared and sliced both in half. The last orc was the smallest and the meanest. His black mouth filled with tiny sharp teeth and his big eyes reminded her of a shark. He had a pair of nasty looking daggers. Each was curved and thin. He hopped around and around trying to make her dizzy. Then he charged. With the boy behind her she couldn't move.

She applied a simple block for a sword which left half her body unprotected because of the last dagger. The blade sank in and out. The orc sniffed the dagger and licked it clean. His smile was pure evil and sent shivers down Alexia's spine. Then next time he came in close the sun's light was starting to break the cool sky. On the third pass she thought he would be getting a third snack but she didn't use the same technique for a third time. Instead she swung on the attacking making a big risk and beheaded him.

Falling where she stood Shari let the blood on her side flow. That's when Alexia woke up. Dark was pounding on Shari's door, "Shari? You there?"

Running out in her night dress long hair wild Alexia's panic was evident. "Dark open the damn door!" He tired to open it but couldn't, "Break it down!"

"What's wrong?" He asked his calm voice soothing, but her panic would not abate. He put his shoulder to the door and slammed against it. Elven doors were strong and made a lost of noise, Sam came out half dressed boots on, but with her shirt on back wards. The three of them got the door down and rushed in. Alexia searched the rooms to find nothing.

"Damnit." She cursed and ran towards the gate of the city.

"Where are you going?" Sam yelled after her.

"I had another dream," She yelled back. Sam and Dark were right after her then. The sun was just now coming over the mountains and had only been visible for half an hour when they ran past the gates.

"Where are you going?" Haldir asked them for he had been guarding the gate.

"Shari is out there, she's hurt! Orcs!" Alexia rushed past him as she explained. The clearing they found Shari and the child was not too far away. Three decimated orcs lay around them in various states of unrest. Shari was in the middle the child was hugging her but she wasn't moving.

"Shari!" Dark roared. She knelt by his sister's side. "She's losing too much blood. Help me!" Haldir lifted the girl up with out second telling. His face normally hard was softening at this. He ran out of the clearing with her with Dark on his trial before Alexia and Sam could catch their breath.

"When did you have it?" Sam looked at her carefully. Alexia leaned against a tree, "Just now, just this night."

"What happened?" Sam inquired her copper eyes searching. Alexia then retold everything she had seen. "We need Gandalf." Alexia gasped standing up. "He can tell us what's been going on."

"Hopefully Dark will feel like scrying. Come we need to go back, leave these here I'm sure Haldir will have a scout back on this." The two walked quickly with the child as more elves then they thought were already leaving the city to see the scene. Stern looks on their faces and weapons of mithril adorned their bodies.

"Both of you, here now!" The girl's heads shot up quick at the command. An Elvin woman came to claim the child as the two went to the owner of the voice. It was Elrohir. He was dressed in normal training clothes but he no longer wore the pin. "Why were you out there? Do you know there were orcs spotted?"

"Elrohir we know. Alexia is the one who raised the alarm about Shari." Sam defended. Alexia placed herself in front of Sam after this with a warning voice, "Sami."

"Lady Alexia, where is Lady Sam," Elladan came into the courtyard but because of Alexia standing in front of her he couldn't see Sam.

"Right here," She raised her hand.

"Good Valor be praised." Elladan said, "You all are all right."

"Yea, but Shari's not." Alexia said. "Can we go see her?"

"Our father is taking care of her for now. Her brother is not allowed into the room even."   
"Is Dark still up there?" Sam asked.

"Yes," The two girls head up to the sick ward. The elven twins followed but kept their distance.

"What do you think they will try to do?" Elrohir asked.

"Hope fully not try ad break in, we know that they can break elven doors." This slight joke made his twin smile. The two girls got to the room Shari was in. At the door her brother sat with his back to the wall and head in hands.

"Dark baby," Sam went down on her knees next to him. Alexia still only in a night shirt stayed standing up, "Are you ok?" the silver eye that looked at her was blood rimmed from crying.

"What do you think?" he hissed.

"That you're upset, and worried and scared." Alexia said now coming to the floor mindless of modesty. She wrapped her arms around the boy, "Dark I know you're all these things, but I and Sam need you to help us to scry Gandalf out."

He might be able to tell us what to do," Alexia pulled Dark's head up to look at her; "He might be able to help Lord Elrond fix Shari!"

"There was a map in Lord Elrond's study; it was of middle earth I'm sure of it." Dark whispered.

"I'll get that," Elrohir said and skipped out.

"Does Gandalf have anything here in Rivendell?" Alexia asked Elladan, "Does he have a room here or what?"

"Yes."

"Which one? Oh never mind, we all know Gandalf enough we can find him."

"Here is the map." Elrohir handed it to Dark who unrolled it and set it on the floor. Alexia sat down at one end, then Sam, and then Dark. Sam started it with a command word and they began to make a scrying pool.

The mercury like goo spread all over the map searching. Again and again they tried and again and again they failed. It seemed Gandalf had walked off the planet.

"I think we're going to need an object of his or be some where that has his presence." Alexia stated.

"Follow me." Elladan said leading the way. The room they came to was big! The curved ceiling went up high so that the wizard could wear his pointy hat. The great four-poster was made of intertwined branches that knotted together to form the base and spiraled up to hold the canopy. An empty wardrobe stood on to one side while a huge window with a balcony over looking Rivendell was on the other.

"Ok no objects that are small." Alex went and placed her hand on the wooden poster for the bed. "This will have to do."

Once again they stood around the map trying to scry. Once again the mercury goo couldn't locate Gandalf.

"Damnit! Where is he?" Alexia asked exasperated.

"Who knows," Sam said slumped on the floor. The scrying was starting to take its toll on them all.

"Well I don't think scrying anymore will do any good, I'm going back to see my sister." Dark said standing. Sam got up slowly, "Alexia I'd suggest you'd better get some clothes on."

"Where are you going?"

"I need something to do. Since I suck at what we did yesterday I think I'll give it another go."

"You're going to have pretty new bruises tomorrow." Alexia smiled and winked at Elladan when Sam had left, "You hurt my friend I will hurt you. Got that buddy?" The elf looked at her in shock at the normalcy of her voice and what she had just said. He nodded then bowed formally his brother had already made a hasty exit.

Alexia stood up from her perch on the chair by the bed. Looking out the window she prayed that Gandalf would be here soon.

Ok I am not so happy with that ending for this chapter but I hope you liked it... Please R&R, I'd be very much obliged. What's going to happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters…. I do own all of MY characters…. O and I am going by the movies not the book…. hangs head in shame "books are so much better then movies," conscience hits head with frying pan, "You dork!"

R&R please

Chapter 6: Pain, love and reunions

Alexia walked back to her room to change into different clothing. Not wanting to go back to the practice courts after getting dressed she followed her nose to a different type of learning. Lord Elrond's great library was nothing short of magnificent. She was now glad that Lady Galadriel and Gandalf had been so strict about learning elvish writing. The books all had ornate leather covers and delicate gold script titles. Looking around she didn't see the elf until it was too late for both of them. Books flew every where and paper tucked into their folds started a mini snow storm.

"I'm so sorry," Alexia apologized, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Well I can see that apparently." The elf muttered. His pale yellow hair was long and unrestrained. He had a quill behind one ear and ink stains on his hands. His gray eyes looked up to her only after she had helped him collect the books and papers, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She gave him the best smile she had. His returned it when he realized she seriously hadn't been ill intended. "I'm Alexia."

"Lady Alexia, I am Turin the librarian." He inclined his head over his books in a bow. "What do you wish to read?"

"Do you have anything on the guardians of the portal?" She asked. In an elvish version of a double take he studied her closely.

"You're one of them aren't you?" she merely smiled. He brushed past her towards the back of the library. The books here were slightly older then the rest, but it showed.

"This one should help you." The book he handed her was worn. The elvish script on the cover was almost gone as though someone had purposely tired to scratch it out. Flipping it open the velum of the pages was yellow in its age, but the ink was still jet black as if written yesterday.

"Thank you." She said turning to where the elf had been.

"You're welcome." He called from a different part of the library. She walked out from the back and sat on a window seat over looking the forest. Opening the book again she started to read the first page.

The third day of Shari's false slumber Gandalf returned. Alexia was the first to find him. Looking out from the library she saw the huge shadow of the eagle that held the wizard. Running towards the courtyard below she made it to Gandalf first.

Gandalf's hair and beard were a fly away mess. His cloak and robes were torn and dirty, but his blue eyes were bright.

"Gandalf where on middle earth have you been?" Alexia realized she had the book still clutched in her hand.

"Isenguard." Gandalf rasped. The eagle preened its feathers, "My friend, thank you once again." Gandalf petted its beak before it flew off.

"Wow," Alexia got out.

"Gwaihir, the lord of the eagles, has long been my friend." Gandalf looked as the giant bird flew out of the valley, "Come help me find Lord Elrond." Alexia came and supported Gandalf as they made way to Elrond's study.

Elrond had seemed to be waiting for them. His own features were long and tired. The ever present frown deepened when he saw Gandalf's state.

"Alexia close the door," she shut the heavy wooden door with a thud.

"What we have feared is upon us. War is inevitable. Saruman has allied himself with Sauron." Gandalf sighed heavily.

"The one ring cannot stay here, any longer. It must leave." Gandalf looked out the window.

"A portal perhaps, you know I cannot have it here in my city."

"A portal where? We've only been to three places on middle earth," Alexia piped in.

"Alexia though young speaks the truth, to send it they must know where. Or the bearer must know. It must be destroyed, but none of us have been to mt. doom since the start of this age. This mission must be done on foot." Gandalf looked at Elrond his eyes steel. The two immortals seemed locked in a duel of wills.

"Call a council of all the races. This matter must be decided for all." Gandalf said Elrond nodded. "Now have the hobbits returned to the shire?"

"No, much has happened since you didn't meet us at the prancing pony." Alexia said solemnly.

"Frodo was stabbed by the Witch King at weather top. He has been sleeping the healers sleep. And also one of the guardians was injured." Elrond left off.

"She was attacked by orcs while trying to save a child." Alexia said. "I saw it happen but I couldn't get to her in time."

"What do you mean saw it?" Elrond questioned, "Haldir told me when he reached the clearing that she had already been there for a time."

"I get dreams," She looked away from the elf lord to see Gandalf. "Some times their going to happen right away and some times they take a few days or weeks to happen. But this was happening while I dreamt it."

"Shari has not awoken yet, there was poison in the wounds. I need Gandalf's assistance to completely heal her."

"Let us go, for the council should be called as soon as possible." Gandalf said rising from his seat. Alexia followed the two of them all the way to Shari's room. As they went in she caught a peak of Haldir sitting in a chair by the bed. His gaze caught her's; she gave him a comforting smile and turned around to go find Dark and Sam.

The path she took to the training court sent her by a garden of flowers that was often frequented y the hobbits. Instead of finding the hobbits she found Aragorn and Arwen. This hadn't been the first time she'd seen the two lovers, but it always took her by surprise with how perfect they were together. They seemed to be talking about something important so Alexia didn't bother to stop, they'd find out Gandalf was here soon enough.

At the training courts she found Dark and Sam. They were both going through steps as if the moves were innate. Sam was twirling into Dark in a delicate dance as their blades crossed. The return parry was just as beautiful but Elladan stopped them in mid step.

"You guys Gandalf is back." Alexia said a smile on her face.

"Where was he?" Sam inquired.

"He told me Isenguard, but I don't think it was a welcomed stay. He looks worn, and he is helping Elrond heal Shari as we speak." Dark swallowed loudly at this.

"She is going to be fine, it turns out there was poison on the blade and some how it messed her up." Alexia said, "Seriously she will be fine."

"I know, but there still is just that chance." Dark told her in his eyes pain was evident.

"She will be fine." Elrohir grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting way.

"Go and clean up, all of you. We'll continue again tomorrow." Elladan commanded. "Alexia are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, well maybe." She smiled at him. To this he shook his head.

Sam jumped on her back as they went back to their apartment. Alexia tried to run with her friend on her back but she took a spill and ended up with both of them on the grass in disarray. Laughing they got up and tired again. This time Alexia didn't run until she was off uneven ground. With steady feet she flew over an empty courtyard and through a garden finally making it to their apartments. Dark had already beaten them there and was in his room.

"Race you to the dining hall." Sam whispered to Alexia. They both grinned like gitty children. Dashing into their rooms Alexia walked right back out.

"I'm already dressed." She smoothed down her skirts which since were of elven make could not get grass stains or wrinkles, thankfully, from tumbles into the grass.

Sam listened outside her door as her friend laughed. Splashing water on her face and arms she quickly sponged off. Dragging a brush through her unruly curls was out of the question since haste was the idea she put an elven crème on her hair that reduced the frizz completely and made the curls look glossy. Grabbing a dress she put it on not bothering to see which one it was, and put her shoes back on and went to her window.

The view was lovely especially at dusk when purple mist clung to everything. A tree next to her window had many branches in which to climb down and one could jump a hop and a skip and she was on the ground running for the dinning hall. A hand came out of the darkness and grabbed her.

"Sam, do not scream!" Elladan commanded. He had guessed her right she _was_ about to scream. "What are you doing running around?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." She spun around to face him.

"I was coming to get you for dinner." His black eyebrow went up and a small smile graced his lips. "You might not want to wear that to dinner. At least not like that."

She looked to down and blushed. The dress she had picked out was inside out and backwards.

"Damnit!" She said and ran behind a tree. It was sheltered but she saw Elladan turn his back any ways to her as she changed. Once her dress was in order she looked at it. It was the plain brown one from Lorien. Smiling she relaxed into it.

"Ready?" She asked. He turned and his smile went to a grin. "Milady," He extended his arm. Taking it she leaned against him. "You know Elladan, you're really warm." He stiffened then kept walking. "Back home guys aren't this warm normally. Even a lot of my friends weren't this warm."

"In your world are women this friendly with men they don't know?" Elladan's question sent warning bells off in Sam's head. Thankfully Alexia made her entrance.

"How the heck did you get in front of me?" her face was flushed and she was slightly winded as if she had been running.

"I took a shorter route."

"What did you do spider-woman, jump buildings in a single bound?" Alexia joked and came to the other side of Elladan.

"In a manner of speaking." Sam winked. Alexia stuck her tongue out at this. The three of them chatted as they walked. Alexia and Sam spitted barbs back and forth jokingly and Elladan tried to follow their teenage slang.

"God you're so young!" Sam said one time to Alexia as they went in the dinning hall.

"Beats being naïve!" Alexia turned back. Dark and Shari were sitting at their usual table the latter looking pale as a sheet. Elladan left them to go sit with his father.

"Shari," Sam cheered, "You're up!" she plopped down on the bench across from her friend.

"Thanks to Gandalf," Her golden eyes were dark when she said this.

"Dark was outside your door the whole time. He was really worried." Alexia put in. A small smile graced their friend's lips. Her hair was limp and tied back to show her gaunt face.

"Haldir was _in_ there the whole time though." Dark said stormily as Shari's stomach flipped at the blond elf's name.

"Dark it's alright he probably knew healing magic and was helping." Sam defended.

"He wasn't in there when I woke up. You were." Shari leaned against him momentarily.

"If you ever do a stunt like that I will personally ground you!" Dark said to Shari. Gold eyes flew open locking with Alexia's momentarily.

"The child was calling for my help! I had to." She protested.

"Dark, hold it," Sam commanded.

"Seriously if you get her worked up now she'll be back in that sick bed." Alexia finished.

"Some times I wonder if you two were supposed to be twins." Dark grumbled. This made the three girls laugh.

"I'll drink to that," Shari held up her cup of wine. "To twins."

"To twins," they all said again and drank. Food was soon brought and they enjoyed a simple meal.

"Now that Gandalf is back Elrond has proposed that they have a council to get rid of the ring." Alexia said in a hushed tone as more people came in.

"When?" Shari asked.

"I don't know, soon I think." Alexia answered.

"Milady Shari," a voice came from behind Sam, "Tis a pleasure to see your shining face."

"Merry," Shari gave the hobbit a smile that had him blushing beet red. "Thank you for caring." Pippin laughed at his cousin's expression. "We were all worried about you and Frodo."

"Frodo is better?" Shari asked, "Yes?"

"He sleeps still. Sam has been with him nearly every moment." Merry answered solemnly.

"He'll awake soon." Dark answered silver eyes soft. The hobbits climbed up onto the bench with the four earthlings.

Dinner went fast with gossip and chattering of hobbit things; filled with things like food, tobacco and crops. "I hope we get to go to the shire again." Alexia said.

"Don't worry, Lex, you will." Dark grinned. She smiled at him in a way, which Sam noticed, was more than friendly." Looking back at the high table Sam looked on to Gandalf talking to Lord Elrond. Elrohir and Elladan talked with their sister and Aragorn.

"Well I'm full." Sam looked back to Alexia pushing her plate back.

"Me too." Dark smiled and made to stand up. He came around the table and helped Alexia out of the bench, "We're going to go for a walk."

"Ok." Sam said.

"Sami," Shari made to get her friend's attention after the two left, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just,"

"You feel hurt?" Shari her perceptive friend went straight to the point as always.

"A little bit, especially since she went after me about the whole Elladan thing. And by the way that turned into nothing!" the blonde looked at her compassionately.

"It's ok. Not every one finds their match immediately. And since you two just broke up its human nature that you both try and find a replacement. She just got lucky her's worked."

"I was not rebounding." Sam said in defensive mode. Shari looked at her in a yea-right kind of way. "Ok maybe a little, but I still have feelings for him."

"What about Alexia?" Shari questioned.

"She is like my sister, my twin. Yes I love her but that love has grown into what I'd feel for a sister."

"Poetic." Shari answered. Yawning she said, "I'm for bed. I'll see you in the morning." Shari slowly got up and left. Sam pushed her food around her plate for a bit longer before getting up. Merry and Pippin were still eating and would be for awhile considering the piles of food that kept appearing on their plates. Walking out she headed towards the river that cut through Rivendell. Sitting on a large stone watching the dark water she decided to go for a swim. Stripping off her dress and shoes she dived in. the ice cold water made her feel alive. Soon the coldness burned her skin causing her to come up form the bottom. On the shore next to her clothes a figure stood.

"Elladan?" She raised her voice.

"Sam, what in the Valor's' name are you doing?" He sounded annoyed. She swam closer to see his face, "Swimming. Care to join me?"

"No, get out of there your going to catch sick." He huffed.

"Fine turn around then." When he didn't she stayed in the water. "Well, you blushed before when you just saw my legs. Won't this break your moral code or some such?" the mocking in her voice was evident.

"Get out of the water now." His voice was like steel. She waded closer and grabbed her clothes. Moving to a part way down the bank to an overhanging tree she pulled her self up while under cover of the leaves. Dressing once more in her dress she came from behind the tree. Elladan was still standing there waiting.

"Well what's gotten your boxers in a bunch?" She asked arms over her chest.

"You could get sick."

"That's an old wives tale." She sat down to start lacing her boots.

"Do women where you are from always act so stubbornly."

"Pretty much." She gave him her biggest grin. "We lie, we loose virtue early, and we're stubborn as you say." She laced her last boot and stood. "Now I am going to bed. Good night milord Elladan." She turned on her heel to walk away.

"Listen," He was in front of her so fast she couldn't believe it. "Your ways are not mine. I did not mean to judge you. But you're here now and many will judge you much more harshly."

"So, I have been judged and found wanting many times back home. My own grandmother told my parents to throw me out when she found out about me and Alexia. The other kids at my high school were very judgmental about it. You think I care what some man is going to say about me? You think a man could stop me?" Copper eyes went narrow.

Elladan, you are skating on thin ice with me right now. Do not push it." She cautioned and walked past.

"Sam I do not want you getting hurt. I…"He cut off the torches near the river blew out. Sam looked around eyes wide in the darkness. A semi half moon illuminated the area but it was still dark.

"I'm going now." She said.

"Let me escort you." He took her arm.

"I do not understand you any more." She shook her head spraying him with water.

"What do you not understand?"

"For one: why do you care that people will judge me and my friends?" His grip tightened. Through gritted teeth he said, "I care that if we loose the ring bearers again it will be a long time before more are found."

"Thought so." She wrenched her arm away, "Good night."

"You are not afraid?"

"Oh I am, but as you said the best way to conquer ours fears is alone." She this time walked away back to the "attic".

"Shari," A voice called her out of her sword practice. "Shari, guess who finally woke up."

"Milady Alexia not now," Haldir called back. Shari let her gaze waver over her tutor for one moment to her friend and found herself on her back with a very sharp blade to her throat.

"Frodo woke up?" Sam called from another practice ring where she was eavesdropping.

"Yup!" Alexia smiled. It had been a week since Shari had woken up and they all had started to fear the worst for Frodo.

"About time." Dark said from where he was resting up against a tree. Elrohir and Elladan were going at it while he and Sam rested. Alexia turned her eyes from Dark to the elves. Both were moving as fluidly as possible. Quick and light on their feet they barely made a sound.

"Shari," Haldir called her back. Alexia walked as her friend's head dropped a bit. Haldir had been nothing but a slave driver since he had come. Shari had markedly improved but it was taking its toll. She was always tired and in a very odd mood most of the time.

Their practice spar started off normal; Shari on the defensive and Haldir on the offensive. Shari's human foot fall and the sound of the blade were the only things heard. Haldir started to slowly pick up the pace of the battle. Shari seemed not to notice and therefore went with it. Haldir's blade dipped in her's swung out both resounding with the clash of steel. Spin out come back in thus was their dance. Haldir threw in a kick Shari jumped over it.

"Gosh, she's going to be wonder woman soon." Sam said from where she sat on the rail. The twins were still going at it so deprived her and Dark of their teachers.

"Tell me when she gets the invisible jet." Dark said.

"Where's Aragorn?" Alexia asked Sam. Her friend shrugged.

"He's not normally late." Alexia leaned against the rail to watch again. "Wow she's really picking this up."

Alexia answered Sam's silent questioned, "Of course she is. Her ring of power allows her to pick up the fighting arts of anywhere because her call is to defend. Mine is to see and yours is to start the portals we are going to be like any one else. We're going to have to learn from step one." Alexia finished.

"Ok professor know-it-all, what about Dark?" Sam laughed.

"He's learning at the same speed as his twin." Aragorn stood next to Alexia making her yelp. His eyes held humor at his.

"Trying to give me a heart attack?" Alexia accused. Getting up she brushed non existent grass from her legs and went to go with Aragorn, "Wait," he commanded. He watched as Shari and Haldir still went at it. Aragorn hissed at something. Alexia was about to ask what when she watched as Haldir's sword went flying and a well aimed kick came from Shari landing him on his back. She was on him with the sword immediately.

"Good you can learn," Haldir sneered. Shari offered her arm to help him up. Her stomach flipped as it had earlier as she looked in his eyes something seemed to change. He took her arm and she lifted him up easily.

"What ever I did to royally make you a pain I wish I hadn't." This brought the coldness back to his face. "Women do not belong on the field of battle."

The shock on Shari's face was apparent. "So I being born a woman is what has gotten you in this trip. What about Alexia or Sam?"

"They will never see battle I am sure of it. None of you will. You will go to Gondor and be behind the white walls and be safe."

"Chauvinist," Shari hissed to herself. She looked over to where her friends were sitting. Her brother propped against a tree watching Alexia who was now practicing with Aragorn. The twins were just now finishing and Sam was waiting for Elladan to finish.

"Why are you like that?" Shari asked in earnest to Haldir. "Why are you always putting me down or saying what I do is not good enough. Why?"

"You are the defender the wielder of Ost you must be as great a warrior as there ever was. If you fall your companions will fall. And I will not allow that to happen again!" Haldir yelled this last part. This caught ever one's attention.

"That is all for today. Be ready tomorrow."

Shari watched as the elf walked away back ridged. Looking at the sword in her hands she went over to the rail where Sam still sat.

"May I ask what that was about?" The red head inquired.

"In all honesty I do not think I have the full picture myself." Shari said more to herself then Sam.

"Ok," Sam said while hopping off the rail to her own lesson. Looking over Shari realized Sam went over to Elrohir instead of Elladan. The twin gave her a good natured smile and they went into the next ring. Dark and Elladan talked for a bit and then started their bout.

Sighing she watched and waited until her patience wore off. Leaving she went to find a hot bath and some rest. The attic was surprisingly quiet and uneventful during the day but Shari found it peaceful. Going into her room she drew water for her bath and slowly set herself into the steaming water. Releasing her breath she drifted into a light slumber in the tub.

"I'm impressed by your knowledge of the elvish tongue. How long have you studied it?" Turin asked Alexia as she sat in a window seat reading.

"Not very long. I've only been in middle earth for a little less then a year." She flipped the page in her book.

"You know as well the common tongue, but what about any others?" Turin looked at her through his thin spectacles.

"Haradrim and a few other tribal languages of the west. " She looked at him, "Why do you wear those? You're an elf, surly you do not need them."

"I surly do not. But I like how they look." His blond hair fell over his shoulder.

"Ada!" a childish scream came from the door way. A little girl ran in her voice loud. Alexia watched as the little girl came to Turin.

"I would have never guessed." Alexia commented when Turin balanced the elfling on his hip. The girl had the same blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Her mother normally keeps her while I'm here, but I guess she must have snuck away." He tickled his daughter until her peals of laughter echoed in the library. Alexia smiled when a tall then elf came in her long hair flowing and a kind smile on her face.

"Ada there are men here. Human men." The girl's voice was young.

"Oh really." Golden eyebrows looked up and silver spectacles slid down the long nose as Turin looked to the woman in the door way. The woman nodded. "Vanya, there is some one I want you to meet. This is Alexia." Turin turned so his daughter so she could see Alexia. "Milady Alexia this is my daughter Vanya and this is my wife Pandothiel." The woman smiled to Alexia.

"Hey." Alexia waved her hand to the little girl and gave Pandothiel a smile. "How old are you?"

"Go on." Pandothiel nudged her daughter.

"Twenty." Alexia's shock must have been evident to Turin for his voice gave way to a deep chuckle. His wife also pressed a hand in front of her mouth to hide a fit of giggles.

"Twenty!" Alexia paused, "It's an elven thing isn't it?"

"By my guessing my daughter is older then you?" Pandothiel asked.

"Yes," Alexia nodded. "It is strange I would think she was only seven or eight."

They watched as Vanya reached out and grabbed Alexia's one braid, "There was a man his hair was this color, but he wasn't with the other men."

"Oh really," Turin said again.

"Vanya I think its time we went home." Pandothiel said to the child. The father set his child down and nodded to his wife. After they left Turin looked out the window to Rivendell and sighed. "They are lovely." Alexia said to him.

"Thank you." The elf didn't turn around, "Men in this city. Once it was unheard of now, not so."

"I lived in Lorien for most of my stay in Middle earth is that unheard of too?"

"Even more so." He turned around and picked up a few books that were on tables and replaced them. Alexia watched as Turin went around doing these things. In his way he was thinking and trying to figure out what was going on.

"Turin I'm going to go. I'm probably needed on the training fields anyways." It seemed as if he hadn't heard her. She set her book down and started to walk back to the training fields. It was near noon; almost time for her lessons form Aragorn. Dressed in leggings and a tunic she walked across a courtyard where many people were unpacking gear and things. Alexia noticed all of them were human men.

"Lady Alexia," Aragorn called out from the other side of the courtyard. Walking quickly threw the mayhem she reached the other side in short order. "Come, it would not be good to dawdle here."

"Why? Aren't you curios where their from? Who are they?" Alexia tried to turn around but Aragorn had a vice like grip on her bicep.

"They are from Gondor; Men of the white city." He said.

"Sounds interesting." Alexia said not the least sarcastic.

"Alexia," Aragorn turned her to face him, "Do not be fooled by kind faces these are not men in their true form." His grip loosed and they went to the practice rings. Haldir and Shari had been there for the past week sun up to sundown since Shari had beaten Haldir. She had now progressed to other weapons.

"Aragorn, why can't we learn other things besides sword work day in and day out?"

"What would you care to learn?" Alexia remembered her fondness for the bow. "Anything but the bow."

"I have just the thing." Aragorn walked towards the shed that housed many weapons. He came back out with a long staff.

"A staff." Alexia looked it over when he handed it over. The black wood was strong. The smooth shaft narrowed at the top and a notch was cut there, "What's this for?"

"You may insert a blade of your choosing." He answered watching her. "Now let us begin." Alexia started the same as before. Her movements slow, but soon she had gotten the hang of it and was progressing as fast as Shari had with the sword. Twirling the staff behind her she kept her own rhythm. Aragorn came into play and sparred for a little time with her before he left to go do some things.

"Keep going until everyone else finishes." He called to her as he left. She nodded and just threw herself into it again. She took a break to watch everyone else. Sam was the only one it seemed still on the sword. Elladan had moved Dark to the bow and he seemed to be having a lot of fun doing that. Watching she saw him get four hits to the second nearest ring to the bulls eye.

"Interesting, wouldn't you think." Alexia spun around a man was standing behind her, "That elves who rarely teach their own skills to men would bother with four human children."

"My lord I am not one to question their wisdom. The elves have always been our friends here." Alexia adopted into the common tongue almost effortlessly. The man was a few inches taller then her his chestnut red hair came to his shoulders and was half clasped back by a clip. His long tunic and breeches were well made. Studded gauntlets hugged both forearms and a smile graced his face.

"And who is we?" She asked his blue eyes bright.

"I am Alexia and my friends are over there if you wish to learn their names. I'm sure their tutors would not mind the break in their training." The thought of breaking an elf in the middle of something seemed to not appeal to the man so he stayed in place.

"Well Alexia, I am Boromir son of Denethor of Gondor and the white city. And I am enchanted to meet you." He looked at the pole arm in her hand, "And what is this? A broom?"

"No," Alexia joked back he seemed just like some of the guys she went to school with.

"Why not a sword?" He asked solemnly.

"That would do me as much good as a bunny slipper with my skills." She smiled as he puzzled over what a bunny slipper was.

"Lex!" Dark yelled from the archery rings his face like his name sake. "Hello," He greeted Boromir, "who are you?" he asked when he got close enough to jump in front of Alexia should the man attack.

"Dark!" Alexia sputtered at his discourtesy.

"I am Boromir son of Denethor of Gondor and the white city. And if I may ask your name young sir." The red head inclined his head politely to Dark. Dark seemed to calm down a bit. "Dark Lemur." He held out his hand. Boromir looked at the offered hand then grasped the forearm. Dark lifted an eyebrow but grabbed the arm and shook.

"I was just noticing the fact that you were being taught elvish maneuvers and merely commented to this charming young lady."

"Really?" Dark asked.

"I was especially interested in your archery and how well you use the bow." Boromir said Dark looked down bashfully. When Dark did this Boromir sent a wink to Alexia.

"I think perhaps it is time to end the lessons for today," Haldir said walking over. Alexia looked behind him where Shari was laying in the grass panting for breath. The twins were both working with Sam as she tried to master a tricky spin. "Sounds good to me." Dark answered, but Haldir kept his cool gray eyes on Boromir.

"Milord if you would like I can show you back to your apartments." Haldir kept his voice even. Boromir nodded but said, "I think I know my way. Alexia," He turned back to her. "Tonight this night is a feast for us will you be coming?"

"I will try." She smiled at him. Dark huffed under his breath once Boromir left scowling slightly.

"Lex," Dark said to get her attention. "What was that about?"

"I think we just made another friend."

"Friend? I don't think he wanted your friendship." Dark huffed. Haldir was still standing there his eyes seemed to still be following the man.

"There is no evil in that ones heart. If he had wished to harm Lady Alexia he would have done so." The elf turned after this, "Tonight at the feast be respectable. You will be counted as from Lorien and I will not have my lady of the Golden wood dishonored."

"I guess that settles that." Alexia commented. The two watched as Haldir went to Shari and Sam to tell them about the feast. Then Haldir did something odd, he pulled Shari off to the side. She nodded her head to something and laced her arm through his. Alexia turned to Dark, "What just happened?"

"I have no idea."

"Shari," Dark knocked on his sister's door. "Shari!"

"What?" She opened the door her hair sopping. "Do you need something?"

"What did Haldir say to you today?" Shari jumped back a bit at her twin's bluntness.

"That tomorrow I'm free from lessons." Her eyebrow lifted.

"No, not that." He hesitated, "Why did you take his arm?"

"Oh that, yes well he asked to be my escort for tonight." Shari answered.

"Hold it!" Dark hissed quickly through the door as she tried to close it. "Escort? Does that mean we all have to have one?"

"If you're a girl."

"Does Alexia have one yet?"

"Not that I know of." Dark nodded when his sister said this. "So you and Haldir are going? Even after the hell he put you through?"

"Yes." Shari said. "He only wants me able to protect the portal."

"Romantic interest playing into this at all?"

"No."

"Ok," Dark sounded unconvinced. Shari rolled her eyes, "I have to get ready." No further ceremony she closed the door on his face.

"Hmm." Dark mused. "I wonder if Alexia needs an escort."

"Sam?' Alexia came up the stairs at a jog. "Oh hey Dark!" She smiled.

"Oh hey wait Lex," Dark said before she went into Sam's room. "I was wondering if you would… I mean if you don't already… would you go to the feast with me?"

"Dark," Alexia laughed, "Duh." She walked into Sam's room before he could answer.

"Yippee!" Dark yelled. Jumping up he collided with an elf. "Oh sorry Elladan." Dark grinned like a boy at Christmas.

"It is fine. Is Sam here?"

"Yea she and Alexia are in her room."

"Thank you." Elladan went and knocked on the door. "One moment." Sam called form inside. Answering the door she looked at Elladan with a wane smile, "Yes?"

"Sami I would be honored if I was allowed to escort you to the feast." Elladan shot out.

"That's very sweet, but I'm not going." The look in her eyes told him she wasn't lying. "I don't feel well. So it's not you or anything. But then again our last conversation did leave a sour feeling in my stomach." She gave him a thin smile. Alexia was at the door then before she could say another word.

"Sami, thanks for letting me borrow your white dress." Alexia held the shimmering cloth in her arms. Sliding past the two of them Alexia was out of sight before she could be pulled in between them.

At this point Sam tried to close the door but Elladan forced it open. Eyes wide Sam stumbled back, "What are you doing?"

"Sam listen to me." Elladan commanded. When she wouldn't look at him he gently grabbed her by the shoulder. "Sami, I never meant to hurt you."

"No you only insult me, my culture, and my world. No of course not." She hissed.

"Listen, please," He held her gaze with his own. "Sami I do not want to mislead you. I do not know what you thought was between us but I can only accept you as a friend."

"What you thought I liked you?" She turned her voice mocking. In her eyes he saw hurt. "Don't make me laugh." Her voice was harsh like a raven's. Elladan felt his hear give a rise. Then in slow motion as if everything was at a snails pace Sam's face went white. "Oh God." She whispered. Pushing him away she ran into the privy. Elladan could hear the horrible sound of her system purging.

After a bit he walked in to see her on the ground her face pale. Her eyes met his before once again she got sick. Going over he held her short hair back form her face. Rubbing her back once she was done he went to go get a cup of water. She took the cup in a shaking hand. "Thank you."

When her face went paler and her stomach lost the rest of its contents then went into dry heaves Elladan pressed the cup to her lips once more. She took a small sip then would take no more. Picking her up she was surprised at how light she was. He smiled a little when her hand slinked to his tunic and grabbed the front. Going into her bedroom he put her to bed. She had fallen asleep in the short walk from privy to private room.

"Only friends. That's all it can be with us." He whispered as he watched her sleep.

"Sam?" The front door opened and Alexia came in now dressed in the white gown, "Sam?"

"Sam? Oh!" Alexia had just walked in, "Is she ok? Does she feel better?"

"She is sleeping." Elladan looked back.

"I guess she really isn't going tonight. If you want to go I can stay and watch her." Alexia offered.

"No, its fine. I'll watch over her." Alexia nodded. Leaving the room for the feast she leaned against the door. A vision came to her.

"Stay," a whisper came to her ears. "Please. I don't want to be alone." The voice was tiny.

"You are not alone. I'm watching over you, go to sleep." Another voice came to the darkness.

Well I hope you like this chapter, because it has defiantly given me hell. Please R&R….


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters…. I do own all of MY characters…. O and I am going by the movies not the book…. hangs head in shame "books are so much better then movies," conscience hits head with frying pan, "You dork!"

R&R please

Chapter 7: Council and dreams

The feast had been a grand affair. Alexia, Dark and Shari, danced, drank, and had a merry time. The hobbits had been in good spirits and had in the end gotten on the table and done an ale house song. The men at the feast while most were old a few of them were young, including Boromir. He asked Alexia to ask several times.

Now asleep Alexia was in dreams of the night. Smiling she turned in her sleep as she turned in her dream.

It was sunny. The day seemed cold and deserted. She ran all over Rivendell and could find no one. Then she found people. All dead, all with staring eyes and wasted limbs and all were elves. They had been dead for awhile. Some where already bones.

The sky grew dark and impenetrable clouds came over the sky. An evil laugh came from behind her. A tall dark shape came to her, then several behind it. The one in the lead wore black armor and carried a large axe. His head was completely covered even his eyes yet he did not seem blind. The one on the left wore similar armor except a ghastly mouth could be seen. Black spiny teeth and bloody gums were all that Alexia could see. The next was the witch king on the right side of the tall leader.

The man in the lead walked through her to the pile of corpses. Picking one out he laughed and ripped something off its body. It was a ring, a ring of power, Elrond's ring. Alexia blanched at this for the ring was still on the delicate elvish finger. When the armored man turned around he struck out his hand and gripped Alexia by the throat. Alexia was tall but the man was much taller and easily lifted her from the ground.

"Ah the seer." The man with the ugly mouth said from right behind her. "Where are your companions?"

"They were dead." The witch king rasped. The armored man's fist tightened but she could say nothing. "She is from the past."

"Ah so you are having a vision. Now listen to me for a I am the mouth of Sauron. Your elf is doomed with failure. I had the privilege of torturing him myself and getting the ring." Foul breath hissed right by her ear. "I killed your male friend too. At the white city he fell and with him the portal keepers cause."

"SAURON!" a voice yelled into her dark dream. "RELEASE HER." A blinding white light came upon the ream and everything faded. Alexia shot up form bed. "Fuck!"

It was daylight. And she was not in her own bed but somewhere else. Looking around she remembered the place where she had come to get her arm bandaged. The healing ward. Gandalf sat next to her, "Nice dream?"

"No," She shivered at the remembrance.

"How long have you had these, premonitions?" His blue eyes were cool his hands steady as he refilled his pipe with tobacco and started to smoke.

"Since I was little, but the ones like that last one never."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said we were doomed. That the elf failed, and that my friends failed at the white city. The mouth of Sauron said he killed Dark." Alexia was pale.

"The mouth of Sauron? The enemy has grown strong indeed. Do you think you are well enough to get up and go to something?" she nodded her head this little motion cause her to wince. Feeling her neck she found a bandage around it, she looked at Gandalf, "You have several bruises none to be worried about."

"Where are we going?"

"Lord Elrond is holding a council, you are bidden to attend. Do not worry your friends are there as well." Gandalf handed her a bundle of clothing. Slowly getting out of the bed she went into the privy to change. Looking at the bundle the found her old clothes from home. The Capri's and tank top seemed odd after so many months of wearing dresses or long trousers. The print was brighter then she remembered and the top was slightly smaller then she remembered. Putting the clothes on she went out and found Gandalf holding her flip flops.

"Thanks for keeping all this stuff." She smiled.

"Not at all, now time to go." He led the way and they soon came to a big door. It was guarded by two elves with firm looks on their faces. Walking into the open room she found that one side went off a cliff very high up. The other three sides were connected to the building. One went into a garden and the other two were doors. Gandalf walked in to a group of men. Elves, men, and dwarves. Dark, Sam and Shari sat between the dwarves and the elves of Lorien. They all wore their clothing form home. Sam in her bright shorts and multi colored tank top, Dark in baggy shorts and T, and Shari in jeans and a tank. They looked a bit out of place here among so many stern looking men.

Alexia sat beside Gandalf and Frodo as Elrond started the meeting.

"Strangers from distant lands ... friends

of old. You have been summoned here to

answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth

stands upon the brink of destruction.

None can escape it. You will unite...or

you will fall. Each race is bound to this

fate...this one doom..." His face was stern. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo"

Alexia looked when one man said something. She saw it was Boromir. A very young elf said something also but she missed what he said. Boromir then took center stage, "It is a gift...a gift to the foes of

Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has

my father, the Steward of Gondor, held

the forces of Mordor at bay...by the

blood of our people are your lands kept

safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the

enemy...let us use it against him!"

Aragorn said as though humoring Boromir, "You cannot wield it. None of us can.

The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it

has no other master." Boromir looked at him with slight haughtiness.

"What would a ranger of the north know of this matter?" The young elf sprang up at this. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked his face flushing slightly with embarrassment. Alexia winced for him.

"And heir of Gondor." The young elf said.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said the elf. The blond sat down gracefully his eyes hard towards Boromir. Boromir sat down huffily and muttering under his breath.

"Aragorn is right we cannot use it." Alexia spoke up.

"And what would a strumpet know of such matters as well?" an older man of Gondor asked. Alexia saw a few of the dwarves nod.

"The lady Alexia is a seer and a holder of the ring of power." Gandalf came in, "And a pupil of mine."

"There is only one choice. It must be destroyed." Elrond said stormily. Alexia watched as a redheaded dwarf leapt up, "Then what are we waiting for?" in his hand he held his axe which he slammed down on the ring. A white hot fire seemed to escape the ring and in slow motion to Alexia the ring reflected the light, cracked the axe and sent the dwarf flying. Frodo at her side instantaneously slunk down in his seat hand to head. Alexia reached out to touch him, as her hand made contact a vision came.

The voice of Galadriel, "You are the ring-bearer; Frodo...to bear a ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will." She shook her head to clear the image.

Elrond was on his feet as where many of the council when her vision was over. Frodo was looking at her strangely, "Milady Alexia are you alright?"

"Yes Frodo I'm fine. What are they yelling about?"

"Who is to take the ring to Mordor for it to be destroyed."

"Then it is settled. _Vanwe _of Mirkwood is to carry the ring." Elrond yelled. Alexia went still. "Milady?" Frodo asked.

"Frodo he cannot carry the ring. You must be the one. If you do not, none will." Before he could answer Alexia stood up. Face pale Dark looked at her his eyes seemed haunted. "He cannot!" Alexia looked to Gandalf for support, "An elf cannot carry the ring!" she yelled it and the council went quiet.

"I agree." The redheaded dwarf said from his seat.

"And why not?" Legolas asked.

"For if he does the mouth of Sauron will torture and kill him and thus take the ring. I have seen it. This very place will die; Rivendell the safest place on this world will die and be consumed."

"Iie durn'uma!" Legolas said sitting back down.

"Believe it! For I am not lying!" Alexia yelled. The blond looked at her when she had answered back not realizing she spoke elvish. Gandalf put his hand to Alexia's shoulder. "Alexia is young and at times foolhardy, but she and her companions have wisdom even I do not have."

"The rings of the portal are rings that none but those of Earth can wear. The last time the keepers of the portal were in Middle earth Isildur did not listen to their words and he met his death." Turin said standing up, "If we listen to them there might be a chance to safe our world."

"So who now will volunteer to take the ring?" Gandalf asked. Lord Elrond looked around for none jumped to their feet this time.

"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor, but I do not know the way." Frodo whispered but all heard him. Gandalf turned around though Alexia could not see his eyes his body posture shrunk and he seemed only an old man. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said resting his hand on the small shoulder.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn kneeled to Frodo.

"And you have my bow." The annoying elf, Legolas said.

"And my axe!" The redheaded dwarf said.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Alexia looked to the six who stood there. "There is much I can offer if you would accept the visions of a new seer I will follow you, Frodo." Alexia said.

"Where she goes we all go." Sam said leaping up her curls bouncing. Shari and Dark were also on their feet a solid look in their eyes.

Elrond looked at them then looked at Gandalf who nodded. He inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"I'm coming too!" Samwise jumped from behind a large plant.

"Mr. Frodo isn't going any where with out me."

"No, indeed… it is hardly possible to separate you… even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Lord Elrond said, this caused a slight chuckle form the council.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry exclaimed as he and Pippin ran forward. Elrond's face changed from slightly annoyed to OH-MY-GOD-NO!

"Anyway" Pippin started. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing…"

"Well, that rules you out Pip." Merry said to his cousin.

"Hmm. Thirteen a very lucky number if I do recall." Bilbo said coming from behind a door. His wizened face caused Alexia to do a double take. "That is the number that you my dear old friend," he said this to Gandalf, "Set my own adventure out on."

"Then it is settled, you will be the "fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great where are we going?" Pippin asked his merry eyes wide.

"Pippin!" those of the fellowship who already knew him cried.

"Another feast?" Sam asked Alexia. "What have you gotten us into?"

"I have gotten you into a dress. Us… I don't know." Alexia said looking out the window.

"Why do I have to go?" Sam asked.

"Because you are also part of the fellowship." Shari said coming in, "OO nice dress."

"The purple just sets off your eyes." Alexia added.

"Yes, and you in red look like a temptress." Sam said to Alexia.

"Thank you my love." Alexia said to Sam provocatively.

"You two will never change." Shari said coming out dressed in cerulean blue again.

"Oh I think we have." Alexia smiled at Sam in a loving way.

"Yes they have." Dark came in resplendent in a long tunic of silver. The pants the peaked out from under the tunic were black striped silver. Black boots fit snugly on his figure and his long dark hair was oiled back into ringlets. "How did you do _that _to your hair?" Shari asked.

"Am I not allowed my male secrets?" the girls snorted at this, "My gracious three goddesses are before me." He faked a double take. Shari placed hands on hips, Sam laughed and Alexia blushed. "Flatterer."

"Very well shall we go?" Dark asked.

"Yes." Alexia said beaming. They headed out as the keepers of the portal. They entered as friends into the feast. Lamps and torches and candles illuminated the hall into daylight. Men and woman were dancing a minstrel was playing along with musicians. An elvish singer was singing a very lively tune. The hobbits were drinking along with the dwarves. The men of Gondor stood or sat at their own table talking in a good humor. "My lady Shari, may I have the honor of a dance?" Haldir asked.

"Yes you may." She handed her hand over and they went onto the floor where he attempted to teach her the steps. "She might be able to salsa or tango around hell with a sword but when it comes to dancing my sister has two left feet." Dark laughed as they left their friend for a table.

"Lex," Dark got the girl's attention, "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure I'll take a smack at it." Sam watched her friends dance for a bit then went to sit by the hobbits and the dwarves. "Hey Sam." Sam said to the hobbit.

"Sammi, good evening," He slid over so she could sit at the end of the bench. "By my axe, I have never seen a woman with such short hair!" A dwarf commented. "Aye lass I thought you were a boy." The redheaded Dwarf inclined.

"Thank you Gimli was it?" Sam said quick to quip.

"Aye lass and your name?" He smiled at her to show he had been jesting.

"Sammi, but Sam for short." She smiled back. "Merry watch it!" the hobbit stepped on her foot and was falling. Leaping up she kept the Halfling from spilling ale every where.

"Good catch milady Sammi."

"Oh no please don't," Sam said to Gimli. "Just call me Sam since we'll be traveling together."

"If you'd excuse me milords and my lady." Sam said trying to get out, "I'm going for more ale."

Looking over Gimli as Sam left she spied Lord Elrond coming in with his family. Everyone stood as courtesy to the host of the feast then resumed in their talking and dancing and being merry. Sam found her self trying to shrink when she saw Elladan. "Lass you'll have a bad back if you keep sitting like that." The dwarf who now sat next to her thumped her between the shoulder blades to get her to sit straight. The sudden movement caused the person who she didn't want notice her to do just that. "Shit." She whispered under her breath. Taking a deep swig from her mug of ale she smiled as he came to her.

"Lady Sammi would you care to dance with me." She smiled and said no. Getting up she said good bye to the dwarves.

"I was hoping that we'd have some time to talk." Elladan said bluntly when they were on the floor.

"Really, I'd like that." Sam said to him.

"Why did you volunteer to go on the quest?" his gray eyes looked at her fro the answer.

"Because it is my place. With out me they cannot start the portal."

"What if you're killed?" His grip on her waist tightened.

"I hadn't planned on it and I don't plan on it." She smiled. His grip was starting to hurt her wrist and waist. "You're hurting me."

"Sorry," he released her. "Please don't get hurt. I'd miss our archery contests against my brother."

"Is that all?" She asked testing him.

"No."

"Elladan," She smiled at him. He smiled back when she said, "I had hoped that we'd see eye to eye soon."

"I think we do now." He answered. He led her out to the courtyard where late flowers still bloomed. "Sam, this feeling… is not something elves are supposed to feel towards mortals. It is strange… aside from the love of Lúthien and Beren is almost unheard of. My sister and Haldir are the only ones who have experienced it before."

"Wait! Haldir in love?" Sam asked.

"Yes that is why he is so hesitant to approach Shari. Elves can die of love so we do not give it freely as mortals at times do."

"Who? I thought you'd die if your partner died."

"That is true, but I think until he met Shari he was dying a bit every day."

"Who was it?" Sam asked eyes wide.

"It was the last holder of Ost, Yolanda Sarahsdatter. I remember her to be as tall as you, with fair hair to her waist. She was comparable of the shield maidens of Rohan and in many ways her culture was like theirs. She said she was from a place called Oslo."

"Oslo, Norway?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that was the place. How did you know?" Elladan asked eyebrow raised.

"Lucky guess. There aren't that many places called Oslo." Sam poked his side.

A loud voice caught Elladan's attention. When she poked his side again he caught her hand to hold her still. "Be quiet I hear something." The voice came over the bushes in the trees.

"You! Who are you to say who can carry the ring?" A thwack came from where they were. "You are a human whore no better the dirt, mortal!" the voice sounded a bit drunk. It was speaking in elvish so that was a clue.

"Vanwe, listen to me. If you were to go you'd die."

"No!" she screamed suddenly as he raged, Elladan stood up quickly and Sam followed. Alexia was on the ground the elf poised over her with a knife. A sudden flash whisked Alexia from harms way. A sword came from behind to under Vanwe's chin. At the other end was Shari an angry expression on her face, "What business do you have with my friend, Vanwe?"

Haldir had set Alexia back on her feet a good space away. He had been the one to whisk her out of harms way as Shari had caught his attention and throat.

"Lord Elrond agreed that Frodo will take the ring." Shari hissed. Her golden eyes seemed on fire.

"A snake has his ear."

"Silence, you have attacked a keeper of the portal and spoken ill words towards an unsullied maiden. Keep talking if you would like further evidence against you." Haldir spoke.

"Hold!" Lord Elrond stood in the garden with his daughter. Both looked at the scene with twin looks of anger.

"What happened here?" The stormy look caught each person there even his own son.

"Alexia was attacked by this scum." Shari nudged Vanwe with her sword.

"Shari," Haldir cautioned. His arm came to rest on her shoulder.

"Vanwe son of Roniel of Mirkwood is this true?"

"Yes milord and I'd gladly do it again." Elrond fixed him with a glare that if the man had been sober would have sent him crawling from the earth.

"Very well you have given me no other choice then; at dawn you will be sent from here never to return." Elrond turned from him and as he and the Lady Arwen continued to walk he said. "Now go from my sight and pray that I never see you again."

"Alexia are you ok?" Dark came into the picture.

"And where have you been?" his sister rounded on him, "Alexia could have been killed!"

"What? What happened?" Dark's face went slack.

"Vanwe, the one who was at first to take the ring just wet off on her." Shari yelled. "So where were you?"

"I'd rather not say." He whispered.

"What?"

"Shari its ok, I know where he was." Alexia sad the handprint on her face visible clearly.

"Are you alright?" Dark asked.

"Yes I'm fine, now I think all of us should either go back to the party or go back to our respective homes." Alexia said her voice even.

"Sounds good, but I think I'm making the choice for you Alexia. We are going back home." Sam said. Shari nodded her approval. The three girls went back to the attic.

"Where were you seriously." Elladan asked when they left to Dark.

"I had a personal matter I had to attend to."

"Which was?" Haldir prodded.

"I had to go to the little… boys room." Dark looked down and blushed.

"I am not familiar with your choice of words." Elladan said.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Dark said very fast, "Alright?"

"Very well thank you for your honesty." Haldir said. "There is a week before you leave. I am going to take over all of your training from now on."

Haldir left the boy in shock, with Elladan as little company as Dark tried to compose his thoughts. "He wants to kill us!"

"Faster!" Haldir yelled at the four students in a row. They all swung in unison. Again and again they did this as they had done since sun up. Now at a quarter till supper they were exhausted. "Stop!"

"Now since all of you have done so well." Elrohir took over, "Me and my brother have gotten you something." In his hands he held a case. A very long case sat on its own towards the side.

Opening it a glint of mithril caught everyone's eyes. Inside were several pairs of knives which he handed every one two. They each had a delicate curve to the blade. Then to Dark he handed a sword. The scabbard was dark leather and encored with elvish runes and writings. Shari received two short daggers with cross over bandoliers. The same symbols were on these that had been on Dark's. Sam received a long elvish sword like the one she had been training with and a scabbard. Then Alexia was given the long box. In it was a glaive. "You can take the blade out if you wish to fight was a staff." Aragorn said suddenly there. He smiled at the bemused looks. Boromir was with him. The two men seemed to be trying to figure the other out and had followed each other closely. Heir and usurper, but which was which?

"Perhaps you could give our friend from the white city a demonstration?" Aragorn said.

"Shari Dark." Elrohir called. The twins walked to the center of the ring with their new weapons.

"Surly this is nto a fair fight. A woman against a man?" Boromir said.

"Milord you have much to learn about us." Sam said. Alexia finished, "Where we're from woman are raised to be equals. Shari and Dark are twins, if they were not she would beat him, but they are and she will beat him."

"You sound sure."

"I am." She smiled to him. The fight began and the two went at each other. Sword against two daggers. It was simply put that she beat him, but to be more involved she beat him with one hand behind her back. The skill comparison was no where near equal. Her added gifts with Ost made her even a difficult spar partner for Haldir now.

"I was wrong Alexia thank you for showing me that a woman can beat a man in combat." Boromir bowed to Alexia, and then bowed to Shari when she came near. "On the morrow then."

"See ya." Dark called. "Tomorrow." He said again.

"We leave so soon. It's unreal." Sam replied. Looking around she notice as if for the first time that the leaves on the trees were falling. While still orange and gold they now littered the ground everywhere. "We will not be back here for a very long time."

"Nor will we be able to have a hot bath for a very long time I am a way of thinking." Alexia called. "Race you back to the Attic!" Sam let her run ahead. Then Dark zoomed ahead and ran past Alexia.

"Those two are so silly." Shari laughed as she held onto Haldir. Sam looked anywhere but at them to give them privacy. After what she learned about Haldir a week ago she had a softer spot for him in her heart. Elladan hadn't been at training and she was starting to wonder where he was.

At the attic she went up to her room. Inside she went into the bathroom. A hot bath was there already. So was a tray of food. Two hands slinked around her shoulders suddenly that she had to fight back a scream.

"It is fine." Elladan's voice next to her ear calmed her down. "I thought tonight it could just be you and I." he smiled. She circled her arms around his waist. "I'd love that."

Alexia went to bed that night with her packed bag at the foot of her bed and a worry in her heart. The dream of darkness came back to her again. This time she knew every one in the dream, it was the fellow ship. Again she and Sam huddled together Sam shaking from fear of the dark she from something else. A figure in the darkness was crawling around the walls.

The dream changed. She was on a plain littered with the corpses of orcs. But when she came across one body she started awake shivering as if the arrows she saw in the body had been in her own.

Havo dad- sit down

Iie durn'uma Ile dur- n'uma - I do not believe. (this might be incorrect so forgive me if it is.)

Ok another chapter done! Woo hoo! Lol… please R&R…. I know it was short this time I'm sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters…. J.R.R. Tolkien owns them butttttttt …….I do own all of MY characters…. O and I am going by the movies not the book…. hangs head in shame "books are so much better then movies," conscience hits head with frying pan, "You dork!"

R&R please

Woohoo another chapter and now things are just getting started! Yay!

Chapter 8: in the dark

The farewell was almost tearful. The fellowship stood at the gate of Rivendell and waved back to the elves as they walked ahead. Shari and Sam both held tears of longing in check so as to not let their loves worry. The dwarven company had already left a few days ago so Gimli walked ahead fiercely. The sound of him grumbling about wasting time was not only heard by the elves. But soon he had his way and they were off.

The road out of Rivendell was peaceful and their starting journey was peaceful until they reached the Eregion hills. The twins were practicing sword tactics as Boromir Aragorn and Alexia tried to teach the hobbits. Sam sat back and watched near Gandalf and Gimli.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin," Boromir instructed.

"On your toes," Alexia commanded next.

"React not think," Boromir called.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Sam said as he cooked over a fire. A chuckle came from a few at this.

"Move your feet!" Boromir called as he swung towards the hobbit. He had enough brain capacity to move and swing and a clash sounded. "Quite good Pippin," Merry congratulated.

Sam switched her focus to a conversation closer to her then. Gimli was talking, "If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome. "

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

"AHHHHHHH, FOR THE SHIRE!" the three turn in time to see Merry and Pippin tackle Boromir and Aragorn. Surprisingly they took down both full size men.

"Hold!" Alexia said to them. She looked towards Legolas.

"What is it," Dark asked.

"Nothing, it's a wisp of cloud." Gimli said bored his hands on his axe.

"Its moving fast… against the wind." Boromir called.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled.

Aragorn began to disassemble camp and yelled, "HIDE!" Everyone scrambled for a spot. Dark was with Boromir, the hobbits under and out cropping that only they could fit under, Aragorn and Gandalf, and then Gimli and Sam with Legolas. Shari and Alexia were the last to find spots. Alexia dove under cover with Dark and Boromir while Shari went back the way the fellowship had come and disappeared out of sight. A few minutes later the birds were over them cawing like a pack of old hens. It only lasted moments but felt like a life time. When they left the fellowship slowly got to their feet.

"We must now take the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said sadly.

"Pass, that means mountains." Sam said to Gimli, "Right?"

"Aye lass, better we were going under then over, but Gandalf knows what he is doing." Gimli slung his axe on his back and went to sort out his packs. Sam walked back up to the rocks they had been sitting on to find Shari. She found the girl under a large crevice. "You can come out now." Her friend smiled her golden eyes bright.

"In the sun, under a rock or two; what does it matter? They'll come back." Shari said off handedly.

"Yes I suppose they will." Dark was there. The twins walked arms around shoulders back to the fellowship. Alexia was talking to Boromir and what ever she said to him made him laugh. As they settled in for the journey to the pass they sorted into groups. Gandalf in the lead with Aragorn and Legolas following, the hobbits behind them. Then Boromir and the keepers of the portal and Gimli followed by Sam and his damnable pony Bill.

"That thing is more ass then pony," Alexia said one day. "It bit me when I went to get my water out of one of its packs."

"Maybe it's going after like?" Sam asked jokingly. Smiling she let her friend pelt her with a snow ball. Climbing up the mountain they had several small snow ball fights. At a break for camp Sam was making tea in his big kettle. As he scooped up snow in the pot Sam would empty it. Every time he turned around it'd be gone. Gimli hid a chuckle behind his pipe and Aragorn looked away before going to scout. The last time Sam turned back around with a pile of snow in his arms to melt for tea all of the snow was packed into the pot and over flowing.

"Looks like some one is going to me drinking a lot of tea." Sam said to Sam.

"Oi, I knew it had to have been some one taking my snow." He smiled and threw the snow at her. The giant snow ball caught her in the chest and made her fall back into another huge pile of it. Getting up and wiping the snow off her green tunic she smirked, "Yea well, some one had to lighten you up." Merry and Pippin had come from behind and had Merry's cape full of snow. Sam turned because of their shadows on the snow but it was too late. The 'avalanche' of snow came down and almost buried Sam.

Gandalf had left a day ago an no one had seen him. Alexia had started to become ancy about it and now was pacing. Dark was doing sword forms with his sister as they seemed to always do at any opportunity. Legolas was keeping an eye out and Boromir and Gimli smoked as Sam and the Hobbits fooled around.

"I see him!" Legolas called. He pointed down the mountain side a bit to a gray blur making his way up gradually. Alexia spotted him and began to run. The dark braid flapping in the wind was the last thing Sam saw before her inhumanly clumsy friend fell and began rolling down the hill. Gandalf looked right as the human snow ball bowled into him. The fellowship stood and watched as Gandalf picked himself up and stuck his hand into the snow and pulled Alexia out. The snow magically fell off of both of them and they started to walk back up. It was too far away for them to hear but Alexia was talking to Gandalf about something.

"Sam!" Shari yelled. "Get over here." Shari stood with her knifes on her shoulders. "You're going to get rusty if you don't practice." That was a nice way of her ordering her to go get her sword.

"Fine but I don't think we'll be at this camp much more then another hour." Sam said of handedly.

"Get your sword." Shari said. "I'll spar you."

"Yay, I get to have a face of snow again." Sam hissed under her breath. Getting her sword she unsheathed it. The mithril was bright in the sun and snow of the mountain. Gimli's eyes went wide as he spied her sword. Going over she got ready for the cold of the snow.

"Wait!" Gandalf called. "We need to move. You will have time to practice later."

"There is a god!" Sam called to the sky. Shari just fixed her with a look of –don't think your getting out of this so easy.

"Come on Dark." Shari called to her brother. He slung his sword one more time then strapped it in its sheath.

Alexia was already putting camp supplies away since her bag was already packed. Sam tied her bag shut then went to help with Bill. The pony seemed calm, which was nice; hardly noticed when she put his reins on. Sam took the pony from her as the rest of the fellowship started to move out.

The walk up the mountain was uneventful until Frodo took a slip down a few feet. When he got up the ring had slipped off. Boromir was the one who picked it up. Alexia who stood next to Boromir saw Aragorn put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Boromir?" Alexia asked. The fellowship had stopped to see what had happened.

"It is a strange thing that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing."

"Boromir give the ring to Frodo." Alexia said calmly. Aragorn called the command loudly from behind the, both. "Boromir give it back to Frodo."

"As you wish." He handed the ring back to Frodo who looked slightly shaken.

"Come on Frodo." Dark said ahead of Alexia.

"Humph…" Gimli said. "Men." Sam laughed at this as did Shari. Gimli turned to them. "Have I said something amusing?"

"No nothing." Sam said her face blank. Shari tried to do the same but could only laugh.

"Its just that women say the same thing about men." Shari chuckled.

"I suppose that is why Sam preferred girls." Dark had swung back. Sam gave him an evil glare.

"Dark, if you want to live to see your twenty-second birthday I would drop it." Shari said.

"Well it's true." He shrugged.

"No, I never preferred either sex, its just that I swing both ways!" Sam hissed to him. Gimli had politely butted out of the conversation and did not remark on this. "I thought you weren't going to give me a hard time about this anymore."

"I'm only joking with you. You're like my little sister if I meant to hurt you I'd hurt myself." He ruffled her short hair.

"Sounds normal of family." Gimli said back in the conversation. Shari let out a relieved breath. Snow began to fall as Gimli explained about his cousins who acted much the same way. Soon it was pelting them hard! Chucks of ice were soon found inside hoods and cloaks. On a narrow walkway around a bend Legolas yelled something that Shari missed. She was the last in line except for Bill. She was holding his reins and praying he didn't try to bolt. They were waist deep in the snow and trudging along until a freak bolt of lightning struck the mountain. Gandalf then yelled something that she also missed.

The snow fell and covered them. Shari blacked out in the coldness until a fair hand poked its way into the snow above her head. "Shari are you alright?"

"I'm just peachy Legolas." She called. The wind whistled above her and she and Bill were dug out of the snow.

Boromir called to Gandalf, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city."

"The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isenguard." Aragorn argued.

"We cannot go over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria. "Gimli piped up.

"What ever we do, do it quick. The hobbits are going to drown of snow." Sam yelled her voice heard by all.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf said. "Frodo?"

"We will go through the mines." Frodo said his eyes on Gandalf.

"So be it." Gandalf started to chant. The snow seemed to grow softer and they were able to make it back down the mountain.

"Well that was a big waste of time." Alexia said to Shari. The blonde nodded her head. Dark was walking next to Alexia and Shari caught the smile her twin sent her. At times like this she was happy he had some one to confide in besides her. This trip was taking its toll on him physically and mentally. And a feeling of dread told her it wasn't even half over, yet.

In all it took two days to get to the door of Moria. The fellowship walked to the end of a path way around stone cliffs almost entirely encased by a lake. When Gandalf placed his hand on the stone silver blue lines raced over the stone.

"A door!"

"What did you expect?" Gimli chastised Dark for his obvious unknowing. "A cave? These my friends are the Walls of Moria. Home to great dwarves."

"Itidin." Gandalf said to the lines.

"What?" Pippin inquired.

"These lines are Itidin… they mirror only starlight and moonlight." The lines spread into a pattern. Runes, a tree, stars, and an anvil with a hammer graced the cool stone.

"It reads, 'the door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Gandalf said.

"And that means?" Sam asked her voice on the annoying.

"It's quiet simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open."

"Oh yes, so simple." Merry added grumpily. "Now who knows the password?"

Gandalf started to chant. Nothing happened. He tried several more times until Pippin asked an intelligent question for once. "What is the elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf looked at him like - you have got to be joking. Pippin shrugged and went to sit next to Merry who was throwing stones in the water.

"It's a riddle." Frodo said to Gandalf. Shari watched the hobbit make the connection. "Pippin was right. Speak, friend, and enter."

"Oh… Mellon." A split in the rock creaked open and a door appeared. Darkness unlike anything ever seen by the four gatekeepers seemed to leak out of the portal way. Sam immediately clung to Alexia. Shari looked back to her friend as they entered. Still at nineteen she hadn't gotten rid of her insane fear for the dark and here they were going into a mine.

The blonde went on to listen to Gimli talking to Legolas. "So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meet off the bone. This my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin…

"The same one who got his beard stuck in a door when he was younger?" Sam asked his curiosity piped.

"Yes well he was only a hundred then. But as I was saying and they call this a mine!" Gimli gave a chuckle, "A mine!"

"this is no mine… it's a tomb!" Boromir said when a sudden light came form Gandalf's staff. Shari out of the corner of her eye the corpse of an arrow riddled Dwarf.

"We make for the gap of Rohan; we should not have come here." Boromir called.

"Boromir calm down. What ever did this could still be here." Alexia told her friend. The two had become very close in the past weeks.

"Humph!" Sam called. The air was knocked from Shari's lungs as she was pushed down to the ground by Sam. A creature that resembled an octopus flung Sam and Frodo about by the ankles. "Fuck!" Shari cursed loudly. Pulling her long knives free she charged the creature. The training kicked in and she was almost flying around the creatures tentacles.

"AHHHHHHHHH." Boromir and Aragorn yelled as they went in to help. Dark and Gandalf kept the hobbits from going in to help. But they could not stop Merry and Pippin from throwing rocks.

With a final slash Aragorn got Sam free and pushed her out of harms way. Frodo was another matter. The creature was determined to keep him. Legolas wadded out in the water and jumped onto a tentacle. From there he landed on the creatures ugly head and fire four shots. One severed the tentacle that held Frodo the other three went into the eyes of the watcher.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled. The arrows still did not slow the creature down, but Legolas refused to give up. He kept shooting and soon they were all inside. A moment of silence then the tentacles attached themselves to the door way. A shuddering of the stone and then it fell apart.

"Oh my god." Sam said her voice quavering. Shari could hear her friend's breathing getting quicker.

"Alexia help her." Shari commanded.

"What's the matter lass?" Gimli asked as Gandalf lit his staff alight again. The light showed their friend soaked and her face pale.

"I'm afraid of the dark." She said. Her copper eyes were dilated so only black showed.

"Well we have no choice now; we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things then Orcs in the deep places of the world. "Gandalf told them looking at Sam. Alexia hugged Sam about the waist then let go and reached into her bag. She pulled something out. "Here." She shoved it into Sam's hand.

"Eat it." She told the other girl as they started to walk on. "It's chocolate."

"Thanks." Shari let them go ahead of her and she took up the rear with Boromir. Sheathing her knives Shari walked three days next to Boromir with sparse conversation between them.

"So anyone at home for you?" Shari asked. Trying to make the atmosphere lighter.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you told me about your father and brother. Do you have a girlfriend or a fiancé?

"Who?" Alexia butted in as she had done every time before.

Boromir laughed at them, "You are young."

"Well not really. I'm twenty-one and she's eighteen. We're both adults back home." Shari said quietly.

"Very well then. When I was a lad of eighteen I was betrothed. The girl was a child of five so not old enough to wed. For in the white city you must be at the legal age of seventeen."

"So, what happened?" Alexia asked. Sam was up ahead and turned at her friends voice.

"She fell in love with someone else." Boromir said matter a factly. "And I had already found another. She is now twenty one with a lovely baby and husband for we took apart the betrothal contract."

"Ok so what about this other one?" Alexia prodded.

"Her name is Rose. And she is one of my father's guardsman's daughters."

"Oooo, forbidden love?" Alexia laughed.

"SILENCE!" Gandalf hissed harshly. Alexia shut up. They came to a big space where they could sit. There were two doors. "I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said. Worry written all over his face.

Alexia and Sam sat down with their back against a wall. Sam was now more afraid then when they first came into the mines. Alexia was starting to shiver herself for she had spied a creature following them. Shari sat next to them. "How are you guys hanging?"

"Not good." Alexia answered.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry. Shari turned for the hobbits sat next to them. Gimli was smoking as was Aragorn.

"No. I don't think we are. Shhh, Gandalf's thinking." Shari smiled to her friends as the three of them listened to the hobbits quant conversation.

"Merry!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Alexia suppressed a giggle. Sam smiled as she had not done since entering the caves. Dark walked over; taking his scabbard off his back he sat down with a thump. "Over heard Gandalf talking with Frodo. Gollum has been following us for the past three days."

"Great." Alexia said. "If Bilbo's stories are true I don't want to meet him."

"Hopefully we won't have to." Shari supplemented.

Merry called out suddenly, "He's remembered."

"No, but the air does not smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf chuckled at his own joke. They kept going until they walked through a huge archway. The walls were of a black stone polished smooth like glass. Gandalf raised his staff and more light flooded what seemed an endless corridor of black pillars going into the black ceiling. To their left the fellowship spied a wooden door smashed to pieces. A few skeletons lay around the opening.

"Gracious." Shari whispered. Gimli started to dash ahead of the rest of them. Gandalf yelled his name but the dwarf merely kept going. Sam ran after him. Her foot steps fleet. For their whole trip in the dark this was the one time she had shed her fear. Shari heard her friend yell the name again.

A feeling of danger came to her. Shari put a pace on her run to beat even Legolas to the door. Inside Gimli was at a tomb in the center of a room strewn with corpses of dwarves and goblins. Sam was standing near a shaft of light that came form the ceiling. Her look of fear erased. Gimli was mourning now his face red with emotion.

"Here lays Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria. He is dead, then, it's as I feared." Gandalf said his eyes veiled.

"This can't be good." Alexia said.

"We shouldn't stay, I'm afraid something is going to happen." Shari said to Alexia.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall, we have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long… ground shakes… drums in the deep… we cannot get out. S shadow moves in the dark. They are coming."

Gandalf finished reading. The quiet was un settling. Sam stood in the light still and looked around. "Gandalf, when did it happen?"

"Twenty years ago, so says the date here." Gandalf replied. "I think this might come in handy." Gandalf placed the book in his bag. It was the first time Any one had noticed he carried one.

A loud clatter turned everyone around. Pippin was trying to save a skeleton that was falling in full armor. Dark leapt and caught the Hobbit around the ankles as he fell. Legolas was right behind him catching him so he wouldn't go in.

"Fool of a Took! Next time Dark let him throw himself in and rid us of his stupidity." Gandalf raged. He seemed to have grown taller.

"Oh fuck." Alexia stated. Her blade and well as Shari's, Dark's and Sam's glowed blue. Frodo looked down at his as every one listened for a sound. The sound of great kettle drums thundered. "I don't think that's a school orchestra." Shrill screams came to ears, and the sound of horns and running feet getting closer made Aragorn and Boromir go and wedge the door. As an arrow came whizzing by his head, Boromir couldn't help but mentioned, "They have a cave troll!"

"Let them come. There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Gimli stood atop the tomb of white marble and axe for each hand. The pounding on the door lasted momentarily. Legolas, and Aragorn held them off with arrows but Aragorn ditched his for his sword. Charging in he over took the first goblins. Boromir spun and cleaved the head from his opponent before Shari charged in screaming. Sam battered his opponents with the frying pans near her as she chopped and diced. The cave troll stayed mainly on the over side of the room, but it then came near.

The ugly brute swung his club near her head and the momentum caused her to take a side step. Dark charged in and did little damage. Sam ran from where the hobbits stood and jumped on its back. Taking her sword she sliced it twice on the back before it reared and threw her off into a pile of rubble. Dark cut a muscle on its leg before it swung its club again and lost interest.

It went over to the hobbits on the wall. It seemed to be toying with Frodo for a bit but Alexia was up there though and kept him occupied. With her glaive she almost blinded the creature. Then the brute picked up a spear, taking a swipe with it he broke one of the massive columns Frodo was hiding behind. This sent Frodo falling down to an easier level. Taking the massive spear the troll stabbed him. Shari watched as if in slow motion the spear went into him and Frodo gasped. Merry and Pippin took Sam's lead and charged the beast. Landing on its back and stabbing it over and over. Sam took out his leg with his sword. Legolas was the merciful one and sent an arrow into its neck.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled. Holding the hobbit Alexia put her hand to his neck. Aragorn carefully took out the spear and saw no blood.

"He's alive!" Alexia called.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt!" Frodo called.

"You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said.

"Not to mention a car!" Dark added. Frodo opened his shirt to show something shiny. It was a shirt of Mithril.

"Stars and garters," Dark whispered. "Its mithril."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious!" Sam said her voice low.

"You are full of surprises Mr. Baggins." A sound of another wave came form the corridor.

"Come swiftly, to the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf commanded. The fellowship ran as fast as they could. A dark corridor filled with black columns was as far as they got. Completely circled by Orcs they could do nothing. As far as the eye could see there were more of them. Their black eyes huge and evil, accompanied small thin scraggly teeth sharp enough for Jaws.

With the hobbits in the middle the fellowship decided to take their last stand. Before the fighting could start the goblins got quiet. In the background the sound of kettle drums came again. Gandalf let his staff burn out as a huge creature came into view. Its hide was flame coated and horns of fire leapt from its crown. The face was of a bull only a matador would love.

"Gandalf." Sam squeaked. Shari who stood closet to her reached an arm around, "Its ok chick. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Except this new devilry." Boromir said.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond all of you! Run!" Gandalf commanded. Shari caught Sam as she tripped but adrenaline kicked in and the girl was going strong. They were soon through a door way that opened into a lit cavern. Stairs curved their way down for about a mile to another door.

"We can make that." Dark said as if to no one. Shari looked to her twin, in his eyes was the same look in hers- the will to live. They started down the stairs at a brisk jog as Gandalf dashed behind them. At near the last section of bridge a space had given out. It was wide enough for them to jump but the support was out. Sam, Legolas, and Alexia made it. Boromir jumped with Merry and Pippin on his back just in time as more rock fell from the bridge.

"Shari jump!" Dark said. He had Sam on his back and was about to jump. The hobbit squeaked as Dark jumped but held on for dear life. Gandalf seemed to magically appear on the other side, but no one said a word. Aragorn looked to be about to toss Gimli when the dwarf said, "No one tosses a dwarf!"

The dwarf jumped as the Balrog crashed through the arched doorway. Aragorn held Frodo and jumped as the last bit of jumpable bridge gave way.

"No," Dark called. With out thinking Sam gave the command word and a portal opened behind Shari. Dark and Alexia screamed their commands and the portal was made safe. The end portal opened ahead of the fellowship on safe ground across the last bridge. Shari walked into the portal as the part of the walkway she stood on gave out.

She appeared on the other side as the fellowship continued their flight to the door.

"Quick to Shari. Fly!" Gandalf commanded stopping half way across the bridge.

Turning around Alexia watched as Gandalf lit his staff and challenged the Balrog.

"I am a servant of the secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun."

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed running back. Boromir caught him and held the struggling hobbit. Gandalf slammed down his staff as the monster of Flame came closer.

"Go back to the shadow!" The Balrog slashed at Gandalf with its sword. The fire seemed to be made of metal and chimed against an invisible shield. "You shall not pass!  
Gandalf took out the bridge from where the creature had stood. It fell to the bottomless pit. Gandalf turned around relief on his face.

"Gandalf!" Alexia cried as a lash came up from the darkness. It twined about his ankle and pulled the wizard down.

"Fly you fools." Gandalf said as though seeing them for the first time. He then let go.

"No!" Frodo yelled and fought anew. Boromir wrestled with the hobbit trying to pull him away while Dark pulled Alexia back as orc arrows started to fly. Legolas strung hi bow and shot a few before going around the archway.

"No," Alexia slammed Dark into the wall right next to the door. Instead of going back towards Gandalf she walked out on her own into the blinding sun light. Screaming her frustration Alexia let out a cry. The hobbits sat in stun silence Pippin fell over and cried as Merry let only a few tears fall. Legolas went to look ahead his own grief great. Sam kneeled next to Gimli and cried. The dwarf squeezed her shoulder in sympathy. Shari went to Alexia and tried to get the girl up. The world was in silence for her. She could hear nothing. Aragorn was yelling something and Boromir responded but to no avail could she hear what they said.

Dark watched his sister walked around like a deaf person as Aragorn yelled at them to get up and move. Pulling Alexia up he got to Sam and moved her to her feet. Tears dried she looked more angry then anything. Alexia was slowly starting to look the same. Shari still seemed to not be able to hear and only looked at him like a helpless kitten.

"We're going home. We're going to Lorien." Dark said to his sister. The look she gave him almost broke his heart. She really was deaf from the shock. Biting his lip he turned away as more tears of grief came. "Come on we must go." Turning back around he pulled her hand to run.

They ran and ran. Night fall was coming and still they ran until the out line of the Golden Wood loomed in the distance.

"Home." Sam said.

"You call this home?" Boromir asked.

"Yes. For this was where we first came." Sam answered.

"I see." Boromir said. "Come I'm sure this will be the help we all need."

Inside the forest Gimli started to get worried.

"Stay close young hobbits, they say a Sorceress lives in these woods."

"I wonder who is they." Alexia said to Sam. Sam smiled to her friend and added, "Perhaps the ones who say elves are evil?"

"An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell."

"Yea, spell of friendship." Sam said. Gimli looked at her.

"I never took you for an elf supporter."

"Gimli, this is our home." Sam said for the second time that day. "We came to Lorien from our world."

"Frodo?" Alexia looked at the hobbit. He had stopped momentarily.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam had turned at the sound of his friend's name.

"Well anyways here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

"And the wind of a camel." Alexia hissed under breath. Sam heard it and smiled.

"Look!" Sam said and pointed up. Dark looked up and so did Shari. Elves jumped down from the trees and surrounded them armed. One familiar elf led the group. His gray eyes went to Shari then back to Aragorn.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly that we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said contemptuously of Gimli. To Legolas he said, "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."

"Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien." Legolas responeded.

"Mea govanen Aragron in Dunedain." Haldir said to Aragron.

"Haldir, aniron, boe ammem I dulu lin. Boe ammen veridad lin."

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! No matter what the sprouts say we should go back!" Gimli cried out. Her dark eyes were bright.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood you cannot go back. Haldir said to him. "Come she is waiting."

The patrol group lessened once they were sure the fellowship wasn't going to run. Going into the forest they walked into the night. The first talons of Lothlorien came into view after two hours of walking. The hobbits gazed up at it in wonder and Sam heard Gimli gasp.

"You see, this isn't a bad place to call home." The dwarf looked at her when she said this. Smiling she walked past him towards the stairs. The stairs led them to Caras Galadhon, Celeborn's chamber. A place where it seemed heaven on earth was possible. The beautify of the elven room was breathtaking.

"Twelve there are, yet thirteen were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for much I desire to speak with him." Celeborn said stepping forward to greet them. The lady Galadriel held to his arm and searched their eyes. The portal keepers used to her silent communications held still and looked to her eyes. "He has fallen into shadow.

"The quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all, yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let you hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorry and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in much peace."

"My Lady?" Dark started. "My sister she cannot hear."

"Take her to your Talon a healer will be waiting for you." Galadriel said to Dark. Dark pulled Shari's hand and they started to walk down the stairs. Alexia and Sam followed the fellowship watched them go.

"So it is true." Gimli stated.

"Aye," Legolas answered. "This is their home."

well I hope you liked this chapter. All in all I don't think im doing too horrbily for my 1st fan fic…. Ttyl

Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion- well met Legolas son of Thranduilion

Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien- well met much obliged. Haldir of Lorien

Haldir, aniron, boe ammem I dulu lin. Boe ammen veridad lin- we need your help (roughly)

Mea govanen Aragron in Dunedain- well met Aragorn of the west men.


	9. Chapter 9

Again I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters, though that would be wickedly awesome.

Thanks to Ruby the Troll and Mrs. Huggins for their reviews and I fixed what they called to my attention.

Chapter 9: Silent Awakening

Shari awoke in a familiar room to a familiar bed. Sitting up the only thing that was unfamiliar was the perpetual silence. Shaking her head did nothing to alleviate it. A movement caught the corner of her eye as she saw Haldir move in a chair by her bed. He gave her a look that spoke volumes. She was deaf.

Tears seemed to appear from nowhere to pool in her eyes and finally spilling down her white cheeks. Biting her lip she began to realize what had happened. Warm arms came around to hold her and a vibration came from his chest. More came and she realized that he was speaking to her. Looking up through tears she watched as his lips moved. Caught by his beauty Shari only began to cry more.

He continued to rock her, soon her tears tired her out and he set her back down to rest.

"So she knows." Dark said coming out of the shadows. He had watched the whole thing.

"Yes," Haldir only looked at the sleeping form on the bed.

"My God," Dark sat down to keep vigil over his sister. "Why?" His own tears came forward. "How will we be able to do this now?"

"In my opinion she should stay here." Haldir added.

"But what about the Portals? We cannot do them with out her."

"Yes you can. You need only three of you to perform the spell and as long as Lady Sammi starts it, it matters not which two of you finish it." Grey eyes met silver.

"I don't know if I could finish this with out her, Haldir." Dark confided. "She's my twin, my best friend, my mirror. No matter what we've done we have always been together."

"As twins you have a bond that none can claim, but the fellowship is another bond that cannot break or the world will perish. By leaving her here the fellowship yes is one more member down, but she is safe and you do not have to worry about her fouling something up by not being able to understand orders."

"This is not my decision." Dark said to him. "And if you truly have feelings for my sister you will not force her into anything."

The two men sat in silence till dawn when the graying lights softened the tension in the room and sleep claimed the mortal.

"Dark?" The door opened and Alexia and Sam came in. "Dark, you awake?" Both were dressed in long tunics and trousers. They had slept and rested unlike Dark. "Sweetie, come on. You need sleep." Alexia nudged him. He slowly got up and walked out to his old room.

"Did she wake up?" Sam asked the elf.

"Yes a few hours ago. She knows," Haldir still looked at Shari on the bed. Suddenly as if the extra people in the room had awoken her she started to move about. She opened her eyes and watched as Alexia came back in. Alexia gave her a big smile and kneeled by the bed.

"Hey you dork." Alexia started. "Sleep well? Gosh you always look like an angel when

you sleep. I hope it was peaceful. Come on you've been in bed for two days now! Time to get up and start the day, come on."

Alexia pulled her arms to get her out of bed.

"Wait! I can walk I just can't hear!" Shari said quietly. Alexia let go of her hands shocked! Haldir caught her before she hit the floor.

"Well that's a plus. She can talk as well." Sam said solemnly. "Hey I'm going to go see how everyone is getting along downstairs."

"Ok, be back by dinner!" Alexia called after her. Going down the steps Sam found the fellowship on the forest floor at their temporary camp. The hobbits still slumbered peacefully except for Frodo who stood apart form everyone.

"Good morning." Sam said with enthusiasm she did not feel. The looks she got back were one s of people affected deeply by a tragedy. "How is everyone?"

"Peacefully rested; thank you." Aragorn said. It was true he did look rested. Gimli and Legolas were in a debate about something. Boromir merely looked into space with a blank face. "Are you ok?" She asked as she sat down. He looked up at her with his blue eyes clouded. Shaking his head slightly he looked back at her and answered an affirmative.

"You know when I first came here, when we all first came here, we were so depressed about leaving our home. I mean Shari and Dark had a little brother they had been raising and Alexia had to help her mom out after her gram and dad died. Then her other grandmother died then I suppose she went a little crazy about being here and not there to comfort her mom. But you know what made us feel better? We walked, and walked and walked until we knew almost every trail around here. The beauty of this place could melt a snowman's heart. And in truth I think it will do you good." Sam stood up. "Come on."

"And what about your family?" Boromir asked as he stood up slowly. "You said nothing about them."

"My family was normal." Sam said with a smile of remembrance. "Of course I miss the constant love, but that was only after my grandmother died and left me alone about some personal things that were none of her business."

"I have a brother in the city. His name is Faramir, he and my father are the only family I have left."

"What about your girlfriend; Rose?" Sam asked honestly.

"Rose?" Boromir seemed to be coming out of his slump. "The most beautiful woman in the White City is she; with hair of red gold and eyes of the moistest brown that could make grown men weep." He went on. "Her voice is that of angels singing and her manner is that of a dove. She is always on my mind."

"In these dark times it is best that we have some comfort as that." Sam said. She stopped walking to look around. The trees were white and silver there bark shining bright. The leaves were green in the new spring. A nip in the air was all that was left of the winter. "I told you. The beauty here could melt any ones heart."

"Yes, but do not hold all cities to this. The White City has its own allure. One that I find the most comforting in all of middle earth," Boromir looked back to her. "But then for you this is your home."

"Come on Mr. lets go get some food. I think everyone should be up by now." They walked slowly back to the camp. The sound of hobbits was unmistaken able. Though they were still somber as the whole company was now they still had an outward appearance of joy. Merry and Pippin were talking about the shire as they smoked their Long Bottom leaf and Sam was cooking as usual. Frodo was talking to Gimli about something. Sitting next to them Boromir and Sam relaxed.

"So your home is quite lovely." Gimli said to Sam.

"It would be a better view if you were tog o higher." Sam said to him.

"Humph, a dwarf not on ground, don't be preposterous!"

"Well if an elf can go under ground…" Sam cut off. "If you'll excuse me." Standing up she went to where Aragorn and Legolas talked with someone. She could only see the back of the dark haired elf, but walking closer she heard his voice.

"Elladan?" She asked quietly too afraid to be wrong to say it loudly.

"She is right here." Aragorn said as if she had not spoken. He smiled at her when her guess was right. He turned and she was greeted with his smile. Jumping into his arms she held on tight. "When did you get here?"

"A week ago. The Lady said not to disturb you." He pulled her arm so that they could walk. But as soon as they were out of sight from the fellowship he embraced her and held her. Her arms came around his sides and she relaxed into him. Taking a deep breath she let herself go dizzy over his smell. Clean linen, the smell of the outdoors mingling with his musky smell, and then the smell of the elves which is a mixture of fire with out smoke, roses, and magic.

"I've missed you!" She said into his tunic. His arms tightened.

"And I have missed you too," He pushed her away to look at her. "You have changed so much. Aragorn told me Gandalf fell." A pang in her chest made Sam go pale. "And that Shari lost her hearing." He hugged her again.

"We all could loose everything because of this." Sam said. "I don't want to loose you. And I know if Shari were to loose Haldir she'd go insane now that she can't hear. Oh and if Dark and Alexia somehow both died then Shari would also loose it!" Sam sat down on a tree root. "They said she lost it from the shock, the shock! Have you ever heard of this before?"

"Yes, many times warriors in their first battle will loose their speech, or hearing. You cannot loose hope with it though. If you loose hope then you really will be doomed." Elladan answered. "Come, I know something that will help clear your mind."

"Shari," Dark said with out thinking. Opening his eyes he found himself in his old room. Alexia was watching him eyes bright and hard.

"She's in the other room." Alexia got up, she was dressed in a new tunic of deep blue and an under tunic of whitish blue. "Come Elrohir wants us to compete against him in an archery contest to lighten every ones spirits. The fellowship is invited." Getting up she threw him similar clothes. "By the way, we're a team." Getting up he put the clothes on. A pair of trousers were also in the bundle and he put those on with his own boots. Walking out he found Alexia with Shari and Haldir. Shari wore the same uniform as he and Alexia. Haldir wore his normal clothing, "So you're not in this?"

"No, I am watching," Haldir lifted up a petite flag of blue. "Your sister made this for me."

"I thought it was cute." Shari said steadily not missing a beat. Dark gave her a look of shock. She shook her head, "No,"

"I think the challenge is us against Elrohir like the old days." Alexia said. "I think Elladan is on our team. Not quite sure about that though." They walked down the stairs and into the sunlight of early afternoon. At the forest floor they made it to the archery range where many spectators were already vying for good seats. Going to the butts they picked their bows. Sam was already there with the twins. She wore blue but both twins wore gray.

"I guess I was wrong." Alexia shrugged.

"Wrong about what?" Sam asked. Standing next to them Alexia noticed Sam's hair was getting long. "Yea I need to cut it again. I'll do it soon." She tied back her red curls back with a bandana, which she had come to making on her own. "And if I can get a hold of some lemons try to bleach my streaks again."

"Hell no! I'll hide the lemons from you for ever if I have to." Dark put in. "They look so fake." This caused the group to laugh. Shari gave them a puzzled look and Dark pulled on Sam's hair to show what they were laughing at.

"Is this where the contest is to be?" Aragorn asked. He was donned in gray as was Legolas beside him.

"Damn, we're going to loose." Sam hissed. Dark nodded as did Alexia.

"Yes this is where you are supposed to be." Alexia said to him. "Now, lets get started."

The Lady came and sat in a seat of honor. She called the beginning every inch a queen in her splendid gown of white and silver. Upon her head was a different diadem then normal and her hair fell in waves as usual.

The first two archers were Elrohir and Sam. Standing in place they both shot. Each hit the bull's eye. In the crowd Merry yelled for Sam to beat the long eared lout. This caused a few weird looks to the hobbits and a laugh or two from the fellowship; especially Gimli. They each shot three more arrows and then let the next round of contenders go. Elladan and Dark went, followed by Aragorn and Alexia. Shari was up against Legolas.

"Go sis!" Dark yelled. In the crowd many people took out blue flags and began to wave them. The fellowship waved both gray and blue flags, Haldir eventually stood up and waved his so Shari could see him above everyone. Shari gave a laugh before she fired her first shot at her lover's pride. At the end of the first round Alexia, Dark, Elladan, and Aragorn were knocked out. That left Legolas in first place, Elrohir in second, Shari in third and Sam in fourth.

Sam went up against Elrohir and lost. Shari was then up against the prince of Mirkwood. She held her own for a bit. He won and then she was paired with Elrohir while Sam was against Legolas. For the final match it was Shari and Legolas for Shari had come back against Elrohir and had defeated the twin.

Clearing her head Shari tried to focus on the target. With the lack of noise she then had to block out the movements of the crowd on either side of her. The target seemed to grow until it completely filled her vision. The ring slowly seemed to get closer and closer. First the white ring then the yellow and blue. Finally the red in all its glory as her shot sung true. Turning she watched the fellowship jumped from their seats applauding. Smiling she gave the target over to Legolas for his shot. He gave her a smile back as he went to shoot.

Turning around she watched as Legolas shot. The arrow sailed true and struck her's. The lady stood up and said something as a elf took out the arrows. A swarm of people came and lifted her up. The blue flags were being waved at them as she and Legolas were carried on the People's shoulders.

Her brother came to stand next to her for a moment and by reading his lips she found out she had won. Smiling she raised her arms above her head laughing. The crowd took her to a dinning hall where she got a plate of steaming food and a mug of wine. "Thanks."

Everyone was like wise treated that had been in the contest and they began to eat. Shari watched everyone talk and smile and joke around. They soon grew full. The hobbits came to the table, one of them pulled on her sleeve to get her attention. It was Pippin; his mouth was going so rapidly she couldn't read what he said. Dark swatted at the hobbit for what ever he said and the hobbit rushed away. Shari looked at him. He shrugged and smiled. She turned back to her plate and finished her bread.

"Dark Alexia," Sam got their attention, "Hey I'm going to go for a walk ok?" Smiling she added, "I'll see you at the talon tonight." Standing up she went on out past the merry making. Finding the hobbits she said, "This had better be good."

I know this is short but pl;ease make do, I'm going to be out of town for five weeks so please do get impatient since this is the last chapter ill be able to update. Thnx for going this far


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters…. J.R.R. Tolkien owns them butttttttt …….I do own all of MY characters…. O and I am going by the movies not the book…

Chapter 10. A laugh and a cry

Sam walked out behind the dinning talon to where Merry was waiting. Pippin skipped into a view as Sam asked, "Ok what's this about?"

"A joke." The hobbit grinned form ear to ear.

"On whom?"

"A certain ranger no doubt." Legolas came from around the corner.

"And you're the only one who could close enough to do anything." Merry put in while biting an apple.

"So at midnight…" Pippin began saying loudly but Sam placed a hand over his mouth. "Just tell us what we have to do."

In the Golden wood silence is peak at midnight. As everyone slept waiting the approaching morning when the fellowship would be leaving Sam walked back and forth across her room. The joke was in place now she only had to wait for the elf to do his part. She didn't wait long. A small explosion lit up the night. Once her eyes adjusted Sam looked out her window to the ground. Aragorn was standing there in the midst of the belonging floating away.

The other members of the fellowship were up and moving trying to catch the floating clothes and weapons. Sam fell on her bed laughing hysterically. Moments later Elladan came in eyes wide.

"Are you well?" His face was one of puzzled worry.

"I'm fine, but, no just look out the window." Out side Aragorn was still trying to reclaim his possessions but every time he'd jump they'd float higher.

"Did you do that?" Elladan was about to laugh too.

"Wasn't my idea." She moved over on the bed and made room for him. He sat on the bed as she stifled her laughing while trying to explain who had been apart of the scheme.

"So, that's how it was done, fishing wire." She yawned and turned towards him sleep coming to claim her.

"You leave tomorrow." Elladan said remorsefully.

"Yes." She fought now to keep her eyes open. "But I'll be back." The twin got up shortly after she had fallen asleep. Placing a kiss on her forehead he left.

Alexia awoke to false dawn with a sense of dread. Her dreams had been jumbled the night before and she could not tell what was to happen but it was something big. Getting up she dressed in a pair of trousers and a fresh tunic. Braiding her hair she then put a sleeveless cotehardie on. Her cloak came next and her pack and boots. Walking out of her familiar room she went to Sam's room. The girl was gone. She then checked Dark and Shari's rooms. She was the last to leave.

"Hey wait!" Spinning around Alexia saw Sam coming down the stairs from a higher talon. Dressed in similar attire Sam seemed wide awake. "Ready?"

"Lets go." The two of them walked down the stairs and towards the river. There the fellowship was there minus them and Shari. The Lady was present as were many elves. Alexia looked but could not find Haldir or Shari.

Then they came. Shari was dressed in an elven dress her hair flowing down her back. A smile was on her face and down by her waist she held the elf's hand. "She's not coming." Merry said.

"What?" Dark asked.

The fellowship watched as Shari came forward. Her smile fell as came closer. "My companions as you can see I am not going on. I would only hinder you and if we were to fail because I cannot hear I'd never forgive my self."

"Shari, is this you talking or Haldir?" Dark asked venomously.

"This had nothing to do with me." Haldir spoke. "Lady Shari made her choice last night."

"And I approve." Lady Galadriel stated, "Now is the time for you to go." Shari came up to her brother and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Be safe."

He nodded before turning to get on one of the small elven boats. Each girl was given a hug goodbye too. In the boats they waved to Shari until they could no longer see in the mist.

"You'll she her again lad." Gimli said to Dark. He tried to smile at this. Alexia felt her heart tear for him. Shari was who held the four together, and now that she was gone would be hard on all of them.

"Lex," Sam called from the other boat, "Think you could make a pick me up omelet?"

"Next time I have eggs I will. Just for you." Alexia responded.

Early in the morning still they paddled on, the canyon they had been in was about to end and up ahead were two statues.

"Frodo." Aragorn got the hobbits attention, "The Argonath."

"What are they?" Sam asked his natural curiosity perked.

"Kings of old Gondor," Boromir answered.

"Long have I wished to see the kings of old," Aragorn whispered.

"Of course you would, their family." Dark answered. Alexia looked to him, a sudden flash of light caught her in the eye and a vision came.

A wooded glade filled with trees and nothing else. A sudden cry and she caught sight of Dark, his sword out bright in the dappled sunlight. He was running down a slope towards a break in the tree line.

The tree line broke to reveal Sam standing at the edge of a river. In her hand was a ribbon as she looked across the water. In Dark's vision three shadows moved from the opposite bank into the denser wood. Aragorn and Legolas came down from where Dark had just come a dead Boromir in their arms.

After they placed the body in one of the two remaining boats Legolas went for the last boat and said something. Aragorn said another to counter and the four took off back up the hill.

The end of the vision came with the passing of the Argonath. Alexia looked to Sam in the farthest boat then Dark in the middle. She then knew what she was to do. She had to leave her friends. In her vision Frodo and Sam left with her, and so as she saw it, it would be.

Sam; who sat next to Gimli and Legolas, watched the river as it grew narrower and then wider and wider still. In the distance she could hear falls and vaguely see the horizon meaning they were close. About a hundred yards off they stopped on the bank to rest.

Few hours sleep and they'd be back on their feet; moving. She groaned at the thought. Boromir gave her a confused look as he sat with his back to a tree. Dark laid on his stomach watching the water. Legolas and Aragorn talked quietly until something one of them caught Gimli's ear.

"Oh yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better, a festering, stinking marshland, as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road; I suggest you take your rest master Dwarf." Aragorn said his eyes solemn.

"No use arguing with him, its sound advice," Alexia said hugging her arms. To Sam it seemed she wanted to say something. But when her friend caught her eyes she stood up and said, "Hey, let's go take a walk."

Dark caught this. "Where you two going?"

"Uh, bathroom time." Sam said.

"Girls," Dark said smiling slightly. "Always going to the bathroom together."

"Its universal lad." Gimli answered.

"Now what's on your chest?" Sam said not beating around the bush.

"I hate how you can read me. And I love it, cause I'm going to miss it." Alexia laughed.

"Lex," Sam cut in.

"Sam, I'm going to make this quick cause it is going to happen soon. I have to leave. I'll be leaving with Frodo and the other Sam."

"You had this as a vision?"

"Yes, naught three hours ago." Alexia looked her full in the eyes. "Boromir died in it though. I want you to change that. Make sure he lives, or at least does not die in vain. Please."

"I understand." Sam said her copper eyes moist. "You die and I will so kick your ass."

Laughing Alexia nodded, "I'd expect no less." Clapping Sam on the shoulder a sudden cry form the bank caught the girls' attention. Running they found the camp in a frenzy.

"Frodo is gone." Dark told them as he re-strapped his sword to his waist. Grabbing her sword Sam watched Alexia grab her glaive.

"Remember, ok?" Alexia passed a bundle to Sam who then stuffed it into her pocket.

"Yup." Sam said and ran off her sword out. Up the hill yells were heard. The two ran towards the commotion to see orcs. These were not ordinary and Sam seemed to think of giant football players dressed as orcs. Charging with her sword drawn she lunged into the fray.

Alexia watched Sam for as long as she dared until a big orc came against her. He had a white hand on his stomach and his amour was rough. Smelly dreads hung from the plating and his sword blade was crude. Snarling he growled but lunged past her as Merry and Pippin started to yell.

"Merry Pippin, run!" Alexia yelled. The two fellows took out their own swords but instead of fighting began to run. The orcs started to follow. They ran past Alexia with out a look as if she was invisible. A snap in the brush made her whip around as Frodo ran back down the hill towards the boats.

Following him she wasn't surprised to see him try and shove a boat out. "Hold it." She called. Coming down the slope she gripped the side of the boat. "On three heave." Frodo just started at her in shock.

"One two three," the two shoved the boat into the water. As they floated momentarily Sam came running out his bright cheeks red. "Mr. Frodo! Wait for me."

"Frodo please." Frodo tried to ignore his friend.

"Frodo, stop." Alexia commanded. Sam had now come to waist deep water on himself. "I can't swim!"

"Oh hell no." Alexia dove in the cold water.

Sam ran towards the general direction of the sound of the horn of Gondor. Corpses already lined the path she took so she knew she was on the right trail. In the distance she saw five orcs and Boromir. The hobbits stood watching as Boromir felled many more orcs. Not waiting a moment longer Sam joined him.

"Happy to see me?" Sam joked as she stood back to back with Boromir.

"Delighted." He countered an attack with his sword and knife. The two countered until a big orc came. "What the fuck is that?" Sam stammered.

"An uruk-hai, newly made by Isenguard." Boromir risked a look at the hobbits to see if they were still there.

"Samantha, take Merry and Pippin and run."

"My name is Sammi not Samantha and I am staying right here. I made a promise to Alexia and I am not breaking it." Steal resolve set she turned to the foe ahead.

He had a bow. And it had an arrow in it. The only thing Sam could think of as the creature fired his first shot was "Mommy!" After that it was not remember able to her as the fight or flight response took a hold and adrenaline flooded her veins.

"Sam you little idiot!" Sam awoke to Dark yelling at her. Copper eyes opened moments later. "Dark, shut up." She jumped up to her feet. Boromir was standing there; alive. Taking a deep breath Sam found the rest of the fellowship was there minus the hobbits and Alexia. Dark slowly stood and then grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a hug. "You little doofus."

"Boromir, How long has it been since you blew the horn of Gondor?" Sam jumped not about to let Alexia get away if needed.

"Ten minutes."

"Sammi?" Dark asked, "What aren't you telling us?"

"Alexia, Sam and Frodo, where are they?"

"Perhaps with Merry and Pippin." Gimli offered.

"Then the enemy has won." Boromir said sitting down.

"No, the boats." Sam said. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged looks and Legolas ran towards the make shift camp they had. The rest took off at a more human pace.

At the camp Legolas had the last boat ready, "If we are quick we will be able to catch Frodo before nightfall." Legolas got a weird look on his face. "You don't mean to follow them, do you?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands. I believe Alexia will help those two greatly," Aragorn said as an answer.

"Alexia?" Dark asked. Looking over the shore Dark stood and watched. Sam did like wise but in her pocket she pulled the bundle out. Inside the kerchief was a rose ribbon. On the ribbon was Alexia's ring; Elear.

"Then it has all been in vein, the fellowship has failed." Gimli huffed.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left." Aragorn said.

"But what about Alexia?" Dark asked to himself. Sam hugged him, "She'll be cool."

"I hope so." Dark answered.

"Leave all that can be spared behind." Aragorn called out. "For we travel light. Lets hunt some orc."

"Yes! Ha!" Gimli laughed bounding up.

"Good." Boromir said.

"OK kids, fieldtrip time." Sam chuckled. Dark cuffed her playfully on the head.

"Alexia, what does it look like?" Sam called to her as she stood atop a mountain peak.

"You'll have to see for yourself!" Smiling she anchored the elvish rope in a good spot for the hobbits to climb up.

At the top the two hobbits looked around at the snow and sky. In the distance Mordor lay with its black sky and volcanoes.

"Hell itself." Alexia huffed.

"I hope others find a safer route." Frodo wished aloud.

"Strider'll look after them." Sam smiled cheerily.

"Yup, good old Aragorn." Alexia chirped back.

"I don't suppose we'll see them again." Frodo whispered. Sam and Alexia gave each other looks of exasperation.

"We may yet Mr.Frodo." Alexia added to this by saying, "I made a promise to Sammi, and we are coming back. My word."

Frodo seeing the steal resolve smiled a little but his mood was not changed.

Chapter 10…… shorter but I guess sweeter? I don't know I just got back for my trip and I wrote this in three days between homework and other thigns so I don't think I butchered this tooooooo bad….


	11. Chapter 11

I do nto own Lord of the rings…. Yada yada yada……. YADA. … ok that's established…….

Now that the fellowship has split what will happen? ….I don't know don't ask me

Chapter 11. Ojos verdes

A dark eye encompassed the sky in Alexia's dream. Blood drenched the soil through her sneakers as she stood at the entrance of her college. The bottoms of her white jeans were soiled as well with the offensive liquid.

Her feet moved her towards the doors and as her hand grasped the handle on the plate glass doors a wave of blood came out. Turning around try to run away she didn't get far for a hand reached out and grabbed her. Spinning around she found her self face to face with the mouth of Sauron once again. He was wearing a professor's robe and cap for graduation and this made his grotesque face stand out even more.

"So we meet again." He seemed to look around. "So this is your home." He sneered the last word.

"Where are your friends? The other ring bearers. Not with you, neither is the wizard, pity." He held her suspended for what seemed an eternity the only sound was that of blood dripping off her shoes.

"Time to die." He whipped out a dagger, screaming she kicked him where even an orc would hurt and rolled. This woke her up as she went face first into snow.

"Shit not again." She breathed to herself. Sam was standing over her, eyes wide. Frodo stood a few paces away watching carefully.

"Lady Alexia, your eyes, their green." Sam said stunned.

"What?" She stammered. She dove for her pack. Inside she found her mirror. And for truth her eyes were green once again.

"My god," Alexia said.

"That's not natural." Sam huffed as she smiled.

"What part of this QUEST has seemed natural? Just asking." Alexia inquired.

"I don't know that but I do know what isn't and Mr. Frodo's dreams now yours, and now your eyes, aren't." Sam smiled back.

"And things will get more unnatural as we get closer to Mordor." Sam added to what he had said. "Mordor. The one place in Middle-Earth we don't want to see any closer, and the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get. Let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf wanted us to come this way."

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam, but they did." Frodo stood up making ready to go. "What food do we have left?"

"Lambas bread, Lambas bread, oh look more lambas bread," Sam held out a pack. "I don't usually hold with foreign food but it's not so bad."

"I wish I could take you back to my home, I'd change your mind with the first bite of my Grandmother's Greek bread." Alexia kissed her fingers to emphasize the goodness. "Or go down to Sam's favorite sushi bar."

"Sushi, that sounds good, what is it?" Frodo asked.

"Raw fish." Alexia smiled at Sam's grimace. "I was thinking nothing messed you up, I guess that does. Well just for you we'll get sashimi."

"I'm afraid to ask what that is." Sam grumbled cheerily. Alexia laughed as she took her lambas bread.

"We've been here before." Alexia gasped a few hours later. Rubbing her hands together she sucked on a sore she had popped.

"That's why it's familiar, who would have guessed!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Icky, what's that stench?"

"There must be a bog nearby."

"We're not alone." Frodo whispered quickly. His blue eyes glanced up quickly and then back down.

"Perhaps we should just make camp now. Give it a rest." Alexia offered.

"Right." Sam said as he watched Alexia get the elvish rope out. Spreading her cloak out around her the only thing visible was her left hand which held her knife.

They only waited about an hour as the hobbits went to 'sleep'. The creature screamed horribly when Alexia slipped out form her hiding spot to loop the rope about its neck. "Gottcha buddy."

Alexia let out a yelp when the thing struck out at her with a rock and Sam jumped on the rope and held him. The thing jumped atop him and started to choke him. Alexia dazed by the rock to the skull could only watch.

Frodo pulled his sword free and placed it to the ugly little things neck, "This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you Gollum!" The face Frodo had on was just as ugly as Gollum's. "Release him or I cut your throat."

"So this is Gollum in the flesh." Alexia said, "If I ever live over five hundred somebody shoot me."

"Come on you." Sam pulled the rope to Gollum's neck. This prompted him to scream a child like scream.

They continued to walk the road they had walked many time before in the westward direction. The mist hid a lot of their footing so all four would stumble. The whole time with Gollum yelling, kicking and crying.

"Quiet you!" Sam yelled turning around for the twelfth time that day.

"That won't help; we're going to be heard before we get even close to Mordor!" Alexia hissed.

"Let's leave him here tied to a rock." Sam suggested.

"No! That would kill us!" Gollum squirmed more.

"No more than you deserve!" Sam yelled.

"Sam," Alexia snapped. "Don't yell at him."

"Maybe he deserves to die, but I pity him now that I see him." Frodo whispered.

"We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us. We swears to do what you wants." Gollum almost looked baby cute but Alexia merely turned around to head up the trail more. What ever the decision she wanted no part of it.

Her answer came with Gollum trotting through the mist. His beacon eyes glowing, "We shows them to Black gate precious. Do you remembers how to gets there?"

When he saw Alexia he stopped his inconsistent cant. "Hobbits nice, yes they are."

"Gollum you make us get lost and I will cut your throat." Alexia swore in her head. Whipping her braid over her shoulder she stalked the creature with the hobbits behind her. When she got the chance she told Sam, "I don't like this."

"Ug, and I thought Gollum smelled bad, what's that?" Alexia gasped with a sulfuric smell hit her nostrils.

"It's a bog; He's led us into a bog." Sam answered.

"Yes yes a swamp. Come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come, hobbits and man, come. We go quickly." Gollum was careful where he stepped so the companions likewise stepped only where their guide did.

"I found it, I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go around for miles and mile. Come quickly. Swift and quick as shadows we must be." The marsh went for miles as he had said and there was no other landscape to look at. Looking down at her feet she looked at a puddle. A pair of dead eyes caught her attention. Looking she screamed when they opened.

"What the hell! Their alive!" Alexia was shaking. Gollum came up to her and spoke," All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and orcses. A great battle long ago. The dead marshes. Yes, yes that is their name. Don't follow the lights."

Sam then slipped into the water. Gollum only told him careful or he'd join the dead. Alexia from then on tried to not look at any bit of water.

A sudden splash took her concentration away from her feet to where Gollum was pulling Frodo out of the water. Sam helped the smaller creature pull Frodo out as Alexia came up to offer a hand. "We's gots it." Gollum croaked.

"OK." Alexia pulled back afraid he'd bite off her hand. Once that was sorted out they kept on walking until the sound of Nazgul was over head.

"Black riders!" Sam yelled.

"Hide!" Alexia pulled the hobbits over towards a tree, but when Frodo fell clutching his chest she picked him bodily up and ran to cover.

"What's the matter?" Alexia asked him as Sam questioned Gollum, "Sméagol, I thought they were dead."

"No, you cannot kill them. No." A piercing screech cause Gollum's eyes to widen, "Wraiths on wings!"

Sam suddenly shot between Alexia and Frodo. Taking his hand he pried Frodo's fingers from the ring. "Alexia, if you see him doing that; stop him." She nodded.

When the creature flew off Frodo lay gasping for breath a moment.

"Frodo?" Alexia inquired.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Fine my ass." Alexia whispered.

Soon they reached the black gate. Its impressive size had them staring. "Its huge, and no way in hell are gonna get in there." Alexia whispered.

"It's opening, I see a way in." Sam started to walk down, but before Frodo or Alexia could grab him he was down the hill in a miniature rock slide. "Oh shit." Alexia cursed when an orc patrol came around the side of the road. Frodo was already down there with Sam trying to unbury his friend from chest level rubble.

A commander walked right by where Sam and Frodo were. Alexia ducked down and held her breath. When Gollum moved she moved, following the creature closely. He disappeared down the hill.

The hobbits were speaking to one another about something when they got close. Gollum pounced on them as they tried to rise up.

"No, there's another way. More secret. A dark way." Gollum hissed.

"Why didn't you take us that way before?" Alexia asked.

"Shortest way."

"He's up to something." Sam said.

"Are you saying there is another way into Mordor?" Frodo questioned.

"Yes, a path, then stairs, and then a dark tunnel."

"He's led us this far." Frodo tried to sell it to Alexia and Sam.

"Fine, whatever."

"Mr. Frodo, no."

"Sam, he's been true to his word."

"No!" Sam whispered despairingly.

"Lead the way Sméagol."

Sam stared at Frodo like he'd been stabbed. "Why."

"Because I have to believe he can come back."

"You can't save him." Alexia whispered. Green eyes met blue. "That's the ring talking. Not the Frodo I met at Bilbo's party. We've been traveling weeks now apart from the others and until we met up with Gollum you were quiet with out opinions. Now you advocate the saving of Gollum."

The next morning Sam decided that it was time for every one to get rest and a good breakfast. He asked Gollum to go catch something and Alexia to find some vegetables.

Looking around she found a few ground onions and sprouts. "That's all I could find."

"Doesn't matter, we have enough. More then any of us have had in weeks anyways."

"Look what Sméagol finds!" Gollum was back. He threw two dead rabbits on top of Frodo still bleeding. "They are tender, eat them. Eat them." He then bit into one of them and pushed the raw meat into Frodo's face.

"Stop it." Alexia hit his hand away from the hobbit, "He can't eat it like that, and none of us can."

"There's only one way to eat a brace of conies, that's what me gaffer would say." Sam said coming over. "In a stew. Hand 'em over."

"Stupid fats hotbbit ruins it."

"Sulk all you want, but he's making it so Frodo can eat them." Alexia shot at the creature. "What was that?"

"What? I didn't hear anything." Sam said. Frodo looked up. With Sam's attention drawn away Sméagol snatched one of the skinned rabbits out of the pot. Sam went after him into the bushes while she and Frodo sat there. "I'm going to go find out what that noise was."

Frodo nodded but then followed. At the edge of a cliff they sat and watched dark shapes from the distance. "What are they?"

"Wicked men." Gollum was back a tinge of pink at his lips. "Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor for his last war to cover the lands."

"Look," Sam was there now. "Oliphants." He was right; the huge elephants were now discernable.

"We've got to get moving. Come on, Sam." Frodo seemed to be panicking.

"Look Mr. Frodo an Oliphant." This one was not more than twenty feet from them.

"Shit, come on Sam." Alexia now motivated to move.

"Sméagol?" Frodo called. Suddenly a commotion broke out from the ground and the Oliphant reared. This sent men their black encloaked bodies flying. One of the bodies thrown hit Alexia sending her falling down the hill into blackness.

Shortest chapter yet but hey its ok I'll make it up later…..


	12. Chapter 12

I do not OWN Lord of the Rings…… yada yada yada and etc…..

Thanks to amrawo for reviewing.

FYI: I GOT COFFEE! I'm happy, since I'm writing these chapters mostly at 5am now……happy dance its all about time management

Who would have guess I'd get to chapter 12! Yay another happy dance

Chapter 12: Rohan

The plains of middle earth are far and wide and many. The next looks the twin to the last and they stretch for ever on. It had been four days and the group of six still had not caught up to the hobbits. Aragorn was in the lead head down on a rock. Standing up her blue eyes looked at each of them. "Their pace has quickened. They must of caught our sent."

"That wouldn't be hard with none of us having a decent shower in ages." Sam chirped.

"Come on Gimli." Legolas and Dark yelled together.

"Three days and nights of this, no food and no water all for no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." He huffed.

"Gracious, shade!" Sam said coming down a hill. Aragorn was once again looking at something on the ground. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." In his hand he held a silver and emerald leaf. Coming closer she realized it was one of the hobbit's cloak pins.

"Do you think their both alive still?" Sam asked.

"Fear not, our friends are hardy." Aragorn counseled.

"But still, their with Uruk-hai that cannot guarantee anything." She whispered. Only the elf heard it and he was running already. "Come on, Gimli." Dark persuaded the Dwarf who had just rolled down the hill.

"I am wasted on cross country! We dwarves are sprinters."

"Naturally, I'll call a limo and have it pick you up here." Sam yelled over her shoulder. Only Dark got it and gave a laugh. Running they broke the calm noon air with their need to find the hobbits. Rubbing, though, was starting to take its toll on Dark and Sam. Never having to run this long be for, they were developing new strengths and endurances.

Legolas gained the lead momentarily and Aragorn asked him, "What do your elf eyes see, Legolas?"

"The uruk-hai turn north-east. They're taking the hobbits to Isenguard!"

"They are brave to cross the open plains of Rohan." Boromir said next to Sam. She looked at him. Squeezing her shoulder he said, "We'll catch them, don't worry."

"Don't worry? It's my own fault that they got snatched." She said bitterly. "We have to go." She tried to smile to him but couldn't.

The night came and still they ran. Legolas and Aragorn always taking turns to run in the lead, Dark tried to coach Gimli to keep up, and Sam and Boromir near each other to talk at the random breaks they took. Through the night Sam got the story of what had happened out of Boromir. The hobbit's had been protected by her after she lost it. So had he. She hadn't let one Orc, or Uruk-hai near any of them, but a few came behind and made a ring. When one is fighting on their own there is only so much they can do to protect what ever is in the center of the circle. Boromir had started to fight, but the problem lay that the big Uruk-hai was still on the out side of the ring, with his ever ready bow.

Sam had kept the hobbits there until Aragorn showed up. Then he killed their leader and the rest ran. Destroy a leader and chaos comes in. Pushing past her and Boromir mindless to getting stuck with blades they took the hobbits. After that went fainted.

"Blood has been spilt this night." Legolas told Aragorn, but the rest over heard. In the east was a big cherry, red sun rise.

"Back home we call that beautiful." Sam drank in the site greedily, "But it's never this clear."

"Damn pollution." Dark said from her shoulder, "I wish Alexia could see this."

"She probably is." He gave her a side long look with his silver eyes.

"I hope your right Sammi." He ruffled her curls as he normaly did but his hand caught in a wicked knot.

"OUCH!" This caused Boromir to turn around as well as the elf. Gimli stood there still looking at them.

"Come we have no time to waste," Aragorn called. Dark gently pulled his hand free and then said, "Guess you haven't been washing that good." He showed her something as they began to run. In his hand was a penny from Earth.

"You still have that?"

"I have my whole wallet on me!" He smiled and fell back with Gimli.

"You and he are close." Boromir observed.

"Out of my three best friends from home he is my least close. He's like my older brother. Shari is like my older sister and Alexia is my younger sister. We're a family and families are supposed to stick up and help each other."

"Yes, my father." He started. Boromir almost never talk about the steward of Gondor. "He has raised me and my brother equally in everything except one. He does not love my brother.

He's younger, about Dark's age maybe a bit older. Blue eyes and Fair hair, when he tells stories or jokes you feel compelled to listen. And no matter what I do, he can match me."

"You and he are close?"

"None are closer." Boromir risked a look away from the ground to look at her, "I would die for him."

"I understand." She smiled but it turned to a look of worry, "What's that?" the ground was shaking and a sound of horses drew near. Aragorn and Legolas were standing on rocks as they came closer, "Quick in here." Aragorn ordered.

"What was the noise," Sam asked no one in particular. "Legolas, what was that noise?"

"Riders of Rohan." He turned around and got down into the hidey hole. Aragorn though left it. "What is he doing?" Dark questioned.

"Something."

"Riders of Rohan!" the ranger called.

The horses seemed to not of heard him, but the riders surly did for they immediately turn about. The rest of the fellowship came out form the rocks. The horses easily circled nothing to worry about, but when the riders lowered their spears that were sharp, that became something to worry about, a wee bit.

"What business do a dwarf, an elf and a company of men have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly." The leader called. His long blond hair came tumbling from under his horse shaped helmet.

"Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine," Gimli smirked. His joviality was coming through. Dark and Aragorn drew closer to their short friend. The motion did not go unnoticed.

"I would cut your head off Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher off the ground." The leader sneered after getting off his war horse. At this height Sam could see his liquid brown eyes and his mustache.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas in lightning quick reflexes had his bow loaded and aimed.

Trying to keep the peace Aragorn started talking. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland realm, Dark Campbell Landings, Boromir, of Gondor, and Sam Toledo Johnson. We are friends of Rohan and Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The horse rider took his helmet off. The rest of his hair fell out, about his shoulders. "I am Eomer nephew of Théoden. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we have been banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets. "

"We aren't spies." Aragorn said. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Urks were destroyed in the night."

"What!" Sam burst out.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli protested.

"They would be small only children to your eyes." Aragorn put in.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli asked.

"I am sorry." said Eomer. Turning he placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. "Arod, Erie, Hasufel!" Three horses moved up. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

The blond then replaced his helmet on his head and remounted. Amour shining he yelled a command and the riders of Rohan were off. Mounting up the fellow ship rode two astride each horse. Legolas and Gimli, Boromir and Sam, and Aragorn and Dark. Aside from having more weight on their horse Aragorn and Dark were in the lead. It took them near a day to find the smoking rubble of corpses. The smell was horrible as they got nearer and the horses got a bit skittish.

Dismounting Aragorn was on the ground once again tracking. His dark head close to the ground for clues he missed the white shape in the distance. They were all too consumed in grief to see it, except Legolas. "Aragorn, The white wizard watches us. "

"I don't see him." Aragorn said but then held something up. It was covered in grass and hard to make out.

"One of their wee belts," Gimli almost sobbed. The elvish buckle shone through the grass. Aragorn walked five steps in one direction. "Their hands were bound." He walked back the five steps which he had found the belt. "Their bonds were cut." He pulled on a cut rope that had been next to the belt on the ground. Running away from the main site he called, "Their tracks leave away from the battle." He stopped at the start of the forest.

"Fangron, what madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

"Perhaps a fear for their lives," Dark answered. Dark walked net to Aragorn, "If their in there we will find them."

"Yes, but do not o in unarmed." Aragorn drew his sword. Dark followed suite and the two walked in.

"What's this?" Sam touched a black mess on a truck of a tree. Her fingers came away sticky. Gimli touched it also and sniffed, "Ick, orc blood."

"Dark was right." Boromir said, "An orc must of followed them here."

"A lone adversary can be more dangerous then a hundred." Sam said.

"Where did you hear that?" Gimli asked.

"Gandalf, he taught the four of us for around a year before this quest."

"Wise istari." Boromir put his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Now is not the time to think about it, come on." Sam said. Her sword out she followed Legolas.

"There are strange tracks in here." Aragorn announced.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli said.

"Almost stifling." Dark added.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and anger." Legolas told them. To this it seemed as if the trees gave a universal creak.

"Seems if their alive." Boromir gasped in awe.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas retorted. "So yes, they are."

"Gimli!" Aragorn turned around and hissed, "Lower your axe!"

"Oh," Gimli replied sheepishly.

"Wow, impressive." Dark said, "The forest stopped talking!"

"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" Legolas called.

"Man ceniach?" Aragorn replied.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas whispered in Westron.

"Your joking? Surly Saruman would have some evil plot to concoct, not walking though a garden?" Sam hissed.

"We must be quick." Every one gripped their weapons tighter. Spinning around they all prepared to attack the old man that stood behind them. Gimli threw his axe as Dark threw a knife. Legolas shot an arrow, all three were defected. Boromir, Sam, and Aragorn all dropped their sword for the handles were a mix of red and white hot metal. A blinding light encompassed them as a voice came form the liht, "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

"Where are they?" Growled Aragorn.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the voice was thick and deep. Very regal and cold. But something sparked familiarity to Sam.

"Gandalf?" She walked forward. Holding out her hands she kept her eyes closed and walked towards where the voice had come from. "Gandalf, Storm crow, Mithrandir!" She screamed as she made contact.

"Show your self and leave the girl alone!" Boromir yelled. The light dimmed down. The Fellowship looked astonished at who the commander of the voice had been.

"You fell." Aragorn whispered.

"It cannot be." This came from Gimli and Boromir who both had eyes the size of saucers.

"Through fire and water, from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled over head and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again.

I have been sent back until me task is done." The old man winked at Dark.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn whispered. Slowly the fellowship began to rise except for Aragorn who had not knelled and Sam who was still holding Gandalf's hand.

"Yes that is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. And I am very impressed for at least one of my pupils to have recognized me." Looking down at Sam he smiled then looked around. "I am Gandalf the white. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide. As I can see much has happened. And I will expect a full report as to what has, but for now we must move on."

The wizard strode on his white robes whipping along behind him. They headed in the same direction from which they had come. They followed in silence, more shock then courtesy. Gandalf seemed to have more to say anyways, "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

At the break in the trees back onto the plain the fellowship found their horses were still there. "I thought they'd of spooked." Dark said.

"I think they know better then that." Sam answered. A sharp whistle went out over the plain, "Ah what was that?" Sam held her ears. Dark looked at her with his hands over his own.

"Dark, Sam, come here." Aragorn called. Waving them over Boromir pointed to a white point getting closer to them.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said in wonderment.

"Shadowfax, He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." The horse was pure white with not an ounce of dirt, smudge or grim on him. His horse's eyes were a deep black with stars in them as if you were staring at the night sky. "Come we must ride, for our time is short. Dark you will ride with me for I need to know some things."

"How long will this ride be?" Dark inquired of Gandalf.

"Edoras is not far." Gandalf let Dark mount up first and then he behind him. Sam prayed that Dark would be able to tell Gandalf everything he needed to know. This quest had been hard on him and he needed to let out his story.

Mounting up behind Boromir she held on to his back. Thinking aloud she said I'm happy he's back."

"I think we all are little one." He said back.

"Why do you call me that?" She asked.

"Call you what, little one?"

"Yea, I'm close enough in height to you that, that does not make sense."

"You're what nineteen?" He asked.

"Yea, so? You're what Thirty-something?" He laughed at her comeback.

"You're little in age." He smiled. She grumbled back something that made him laugh. "I never got to tell you this, but thank you Sammi."

"For what?" She inquired.

"You and our friends have helped me stay sane, and you saved my life. A few days ago if you hadn't come I would have been dead."

"I know." His back tensed. "Don't, Alexia told me, when we went walking. She saw you die in a vision and made me promise that I would not let you die in vain. At that time we had no idea about the hobbits."

"Why didn't she tell the others?"

"Fate only needs a gentle nudge, not a push, to change." She poked him lightly in a ticklish spot causing him to shiver, "See my example."

"Yes I do, Sammi." He was quiet for about two seconds. "Why is your name not Samantha?"

"I was wondering when some one would pick that up."

"My parents, I guess, wanted to be different. They were plain Jane and Joe through and through, thanks to my not so beloved grandmother.

"It bugged my Grandmother so much she _would_ call me Samantha. Especially when she'd get mad, this was often in her last few years."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I know what it is to loose some one."

"She was an anal bitch, and now she's not in pain any more, so I'm happy she's gone." Bitterness was creeping into her voice.

"Well I will only call you Samantha if I get angry then." Boromir switched the conversation back to her name.

"Sure." She snorted. Boromir half way turned in the saddle, "That wasn't very lady like."

"SO, since when have I ever professed to be a lady?"

"True." They both laughed at this.

When they neared the Gates of Edoras Gandalf counseled them, "Edoras and the Golden hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, king of Rohan, who's mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

"You'd find more cheer in a grave yard," Gimli said talking about the city and its people. They all wore gray and their faces were bleak in comparison even to that.

"Wow!" Sam said, "Boromir look at the carvings on that building! Magnificent."

"Yes, that is the Great Hall." They rode to it and dismounted. Three people came to take their horses. Walking up the stairs the fellowship was stopped by a man with long, strawberry blond hair. "I cannot let you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame, By order of Grima Wormtongue." The man said this last bit with a grimace.

Sam and Dark looked at each other. "I don't feel good about this." Dark said. Sam nodded her agreement. Gimli had a little problem handing his axe over but besides that they all turned their weapons in.

"Your staff." The man said.

"Hmm? Oh. You would not part an old man form his walking stick?" Gandalf asked innocently.

"Very well." He said.

Inside the great hall people milled about, all men. This was a fact Sam had not neglected to notice. At the end of the hall was an old man. His eyes were milky and at his side was a greasy looking sad attempt for a man. His dark hair fell in front of his face as he whispered something to the old man's ear.

"The courtesy of you hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf announced.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the man's voice was weak and scraggly.

"A just question, my liege." The man who must have been Wormtongue said walking closer to Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not traveled through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf raised his staff at this and Grima's face became even paler.

"HIS STAFF! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" The men who had been stalking the fellowship in the shadows came out then.

Dark punched the first one who came to him wishing he had his sword. Boromir and Sam stood back to back Legolas and Aragorn were keeping the men from getting at Gandalf as he tried to pry Saruman from Théoden.

A man came at Dark with his sword. Ducking down he rolled and kicked the man in the back of the knees. The man went down and stayed down. He had been the last man. Gimli was sitting on Grima and Gandalf was still trying to exorcise Théoden.

I will draw you Saruman like poison from a wound." The staff was directly at the king's throat and he was straining against it. Suddenly a woman rushed in but Aragorn grabbed her before she could interfere.

"If I go Théoden dies!" the voice of Saruman came through.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him." Gandalf hissed.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" as the man lunged at Gandalf he flicked his hand and the man was thrown back into the throne. The man moaned after this and did not stir. The woman punched Aragorn in the stomach and ran to the man. Dark and Sam smiled at this and had to hide chuckles behind their hands. The man soon started to change. His snow white hair turned darker and went to a light ash blond. His milky eyes turned blue and wrinkles disappeared.

"I know your face. Éowyn, Éowyn." He looked up to see Gandalf smiling, "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf leaned on his staff. "Your fingers would remember their old strength if they grasped your sword." He then handed the man a blade leaning against the throne.

"Not so fast!" a man came up behind Sam. "One move and the girl dies!" A knife was pressed against her throat. "Give me the sword." Boromir started to move and the blade pressed closer. Sam let out a squeak. "Let Grima up." The man growled.

"Let her go!" Dark commanded after Grima was behind them. The man began to chuckle, "And give up a ring bearer? I do not think my master would like that."

Sam wrenched her hands free. Stepping on his foot she reared her head back and slammed it back into his nose. A sickening crunch told her she had broken it. "Bitch." Twirling around she gave him a punch in the eye for good measure.

Boromir pulled her aside as a knife came spinning towards the man. A thunk told them that it got him.

"Grab him!" Théoden commanded and tow men grabbed Grima. Sam stood up off the floor and looked at the man who had grabbed her. His black hair was like Grima's as were his sharp rat like features. "You're bleeding." Boromir said. Feeling her neck she felt the nick.

"Just a scratch. Now it's my turn to thank you about saving my life." She smiled. "Come on lets see what they do to Wormy over there." Walking Dark came over, "You ok shorty?"

"Just a scratch." They walked out of the hall to where the fellowship stood around Théoden. He had his sword in one hand. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side!" Grima was kneeling after being tossed down the stairs at Théoden's feet. The sword came back in a killing stroke. "My lord no!" Aragorn grabbed Théoden's arm. "Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

"His own brother died for him." The man who had led them into the hall said.

"Thank you Háma." Théoden said.

This interlude was enough for Grima to turn and run. Pushing people away he screamed at them to let him pass.

"Hail Théoden-King." Háma yelled. The people of Edoras bowed and kneeled where they stood. As Théoden turned to walk back to the hall he asked, "Where's my son, Théodred?"

The fellowship was given rooms in the hall. In three rooms were two men and in a separate room Sam. Each was given a bath and a change of clothes. Sam sunk into the hot water gratefully. Scrubbing off three weeks of grime was not an easy thing to do. Her water was cold before all the dirt was gone.

Pouring the pitcher of clean water over her head she began to wash her hair finally. Scrubbing her locks she noticed they now came below her shoulders straight. Getting out of the tub she was pruny. A knock at her door sent her rushing for her clothes, "One moment!"

"Take your time, its me," It was Dark but she wanted to be difficult.

"Who's me?" She asked.

"You know who," A deeper voice called out. This one was Boromir's. She opened the door and said, 'What do you guy's want?"

"Dinner, now, you coming?" Dark said primitively.

"Yup." She walked out in the hall way wearing a dress. The fabric was a warm cotton in a red color. Dark snorted, "They gave you a dress?"

"So." She shrugged, "It's comfy."

"I think it suites you." Boromir complimented.

"Flatterer." Dark laughed. "You and my sister used to never wear dresses." Dark said slowly. "This place changed you."

"All of us, it's changed all of us." Sam said. They walked to the great hall in mute silence. The doors were open to them and a warm fire welcomed them. Aragorn and Gimli were already eating stew when they walked in. They were both clean. Théoden walked in after them his eyes puffy as if he'd been crying. Háma had told the fellowship that his son had died naught two days before. Legolas came in his elvish locks perfect.

"I'm blind." Sam said when she saw him. Gimli almost choked on his food. Legolas sat down his clean appearance even more sparkly then his dirty one. "I didn't think elves could get shinier." Dark said.

"I guess you were wrong." Legolas joked.

Gandalf came in with Éowyn and two small children. The girl looked half starved and the boy peakish.

"What happened?" Boromir asked.

"Their village was attacked." Gandalf said. Sam got up to get stew for the children. Éowyn sat them down at a different table as Gandalf Théoden and Aragorn began to argue politics.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf started, "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!"

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." Aragorn put in.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn calmly stated.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked. The room was quiet, unnaturally so. Once he gave his answer Gandalf stormed out unhappy.

"Shit." Sam whispered.

In the stables Gandalf was saddling Shadowfax when Aragorn Gimli and Sam came in.

"Helm's deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli bellowed.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best." Sam defended. Aragorn had just opened his mouth to say that.

"There is no way out of that ravine. It's a trap and Théoden does not see it. He will need you before the end," Gandalf looked to Aragorn. "The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold."

"They will hold." Aragorn said.

"The gray pilgrim, that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I have walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn look to the east."

As he bolted out of the stables Legolas jumped back. "He is going to find them?"

"Yes," Aragorn answered.

Elvish for this chapter (I really, really hope it is correct this time)

Aragorn, nad nâ ennas – Aragorn, there is something out there!"

Man ceniach- what do you see?


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Lord of the rings or any of its characters….. chapter 13……..

Chapter 13: inside Mordor

"Wake up." A voice floated above Alexia's head. It was young. Opening her eyes she spotted a boy around sixteen above her. "Good you're awake."

"Where am I?" She tried to sit up but her head spun and she went back down.

"You're on an Oliphant. It'll take you awhile to get used to the moving." He said. His face was the only thing showing. He had been one of the people wearing the face masks. "Who are you?"

"My name is Arik. Here put this on quickly." He stuffed something into her hands. It was strange clothing like his. Taking off her cotehardie she pulled the heavier tunic on over her elvish one and pulled the trousers on over her own. And discarded her boots for the ones he gave her.

"They can't know your female." He hissed starting to wrap a scarf around her head. He then handed her a long leather tunic that came down to mid-thigh. It was boiled leather as to protect her. The hood he gave her came up over the scarf and could be pulled down. Tucking her braid into her elvish tunic she looked at him for approval, not wanting to find out why she shouldn't be female.

"Good, but when you're around the commander pull your scarf over your nose. " He demonstrated with his, "Like this."

"Where are we going?" Her voice shook.

"You should know. Who went off in your family? A brother or a lover? I can't believe you got away with it. I mean Commander Alaric would have noticed you immediately if you had been on this Oliphant."

"Just answer me." Her eyes drilled into him.

"Mordor." Her heart skipped a beat.

"That fall must of hit you harder than I thought." He stood up and pushed back the curtain that led to the rest of the Oliphant compartment. Following Arik Alexia found her self in a ten by ten room with twenty others. They all wore similar clothing and had the head wrap on. The only one who stood out was a man completely covered in tattoos and wore only a pair of trousers and a vest. His ears were gaged by large bones.

"Arik who is that?" He gave her a weird look. "That's the commander. Normally he's steering the Oliphant but he's taking a lunch break."

"Evil taking a lunch break, who would of thought." Alexia thought to herself.

"Come on let's get some food." Arik pulled her along to a few bags. Inside he pulled out a loaf of flat bread. He went and sat back near the curtain that they had walked out of. There was one curtain for each of the men around the room. Up towards the top of the room were gaps in the taunt suede that was the walls. The sky was dark out side but only with storm clouds.

"Eat." Arik commanded. Pulling down the scarf she began to eat the bread. It was dry and stale but eatable. Sitting there feeling the floor move from beneath her some how calmed her racing heart.

"So what tribe are you from?" Thankfully she had her mouth full so she couldn't answer. Thinking fast she tried to remember anything Gandalf had told her about the Haradrim.

"You must be from the Corrs," Arik said. She nodded remembering one of the bigger tribes.

"That would explain the eyes. You must have some Gondrian in you." He smiled a brilliant white smile. "So you didn't say who you were."

"Alexia." She said honestly.

"Interesting name, how old are you?" His questions kept coming.

"Eighteen." She raised an eyebrow at his inquisitiveness. A horn blew outside silencing any more questions.

"Come, we must get on the outside." He pulled her elbow to the ladder and helped her get a hand hold on the outside of the Oliphant. Her breath once again hitched at the sight of Mordor. The dark skies and red clouds were ominous. But instead of being atop the hill out side the gate she was already past it. Pulling the scarf up she held on for dear life to the side of the Oliphant compartment. To fall would mean falling to where the orcs could get her.

A high platform was next to the gate and the commander drove the Oliphant to it. There the men got off. Arik helped her get off and get down the platforms rickety siding. Climbing down she saw a camp that seemed to be for the Haradrims. The ground was only six feet away when an ugly orc pulled her down by her ankle. "Faster slug."

"Come on," Arik said to her. "He wants you to move faster."

"You understand him?"

"Of course his body language gave it away." Arik said. "The black speech is difficult and most men can never learn it." Alexia was then happy she hadn't said anything back to the orc. "Arik, what about my glaive?"

"It's still on the Oliphant. Don't worry no one has their weapons, they have to stay on the Oliphant until the time is right."

"Time is right?"

"Alexia, how much do you remember? The questions you are asking me could get you found out." Arik said harshly.

"I remember my tribe, and my name and that's it."

"This is going to be a long two weeks." He rolled his eyes. Inside her own head Alexia was agreeing with him.

Short chapter but there is only so much I can write right now.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Lord of the Rings©……. Thanks once again for amrawo for reviewing.

Ok please forgive me about not updating faster, in school I got two days in school suspension and so I was unable to focus on writing. Now im back on track.

Chapter 14: Rohan and Helm's Deep

The Morning dawned gray as many spring mornings do. The atmosphere of the city was of fear. Everyone had been ordered to clear out and head for Helms Deep. Sam woken up to the chill morning better rested than any morning after they left Lorien a few weeks previous. Jumping around the cold stone floor she didn't bother to light a fire as she found a pair of warm socks.

Walking out into the hall with only her night shift she had borrowed and the socks she went next door to Boromir and Dark's room. Knocking she was surprised it was Boromir who answered fully dressed.

"Sammi," Dark called. "I'm up. I promise!" He was still in bed. Across the room she could see that. Picking up the pitcher of water that was used to wash she walked over to his bed. "Dark, you gonna open your eyes and start the day?"

"Give me a few more minutes."

"We don't have that type of time." Boromir said sitting on his own bed near the door.

"Sooooo_ooooooooooo_?" the questioned turned into a scream as ice cold H2O hit his bare chest and face. Silver eyes opened wide and pierced Sam. "I am going to kill you." With his face she believed him. Thinking 'OH SHIT' she bolted from the room to the sound of Boromir's laughter. Luckily for her Dark had slept nude and therefore could not leave his room until he was dressed. As she locked the door of her room she quickly changed into a new tunic cotehardie and trousers of green and brown. Grabbing her boots and pack she made a mad dash for the dining hall for breakfast.

"Sam," Legolas caught her as she reached the door. Spinning around smiling she waited. "Are you trying to start a new fashion statement, walking around in your stockings?"

"Ha ha, very funny. No I didn't have time to put them on cause Dark is going to murder me." Legolas raised an eyebrow to this. As in any situation Gimli came up. "Lass, I doubt that. He will more likely just dunk you into the first river we come to." Now Legolas was confused even more.

"Well if I'm going to go Plunk In a river today I want it on a full breakfast, so if' you'll excuse me."

"Allow us to come with you. I would like to here this story." The prince of Mirkwood said. Sam began and finished by the time they sat down to eat. Laughing the elf and dwarf told her about a few of their own pranks in their time. Taking a bite of her hot fresh bread Sam almost choked when Dark walked in. "God help me!" she ducked below the table.

"Lass, you're going to have to face him now or later." Gimli laughed. His brown eyes had mirth.

"You're enjoying this." She grumbled.

"Only too well." Legolas added his smile whiter than an Orbits© commercial.

"Hey Sammi," her face went pale as his hand came on her shoulder. Eyes wide she looked up. His water came down on her face and clothes. It had been warmer than what she had poured on him, but wet was wet and uncomfortable.

"Pay back." Many of the men of Théoden's men were watching with smirks behind their beards. He sat down next to her with Boromir across from her next to Gimli and Legolas. They finished chewing their last bites as Háma came in, "Time to head out!" his voice carried in the great hall.

In the stable they choose horses. Sam decided to not share a horse with Boromir this time and choose Erie from before. The horse was a good one and seemed to like her. His leather fixings were right next to his stall so she began to put them on.

"Sam!" Boromir was there. "Here, put your things in here." It was a horse's saddle bag. "No Erie is going to have it. You aren't walking; if you have it on your back it'll upset the balance on the horse."

"But all I carry in it is water." He thrust the bag into her hands. "Fine!" she threw up her hands. Taking off the pack she took out the five skins of water she carried. "You realize I have brought this from home? I got it in Lothlorien over a year ago!"

"Put it in the saddle bag too," Legolas said next to her in the adjacent stall. "Elvish make will let it fit in that bag." Nodding she put it in. It did fit!

"Ready?" Aragorn called.

"I am," Dark said back.

"Yuppers." Sam agreed.

"We're ready too," Boromir confirmed. They led their horses out where the line from the city to Helms Deep had already begun. "Milord would you care for me to lead your horse?" Éowyn asked Gimli, "I would love to know more about your home."

Gimli was already mounted Sam saw.

"You know this might be a good trip." Sam said to Dark. He smiled, "You have been in middle Earth far too long." Mounting up he called to her to get on Erie.

"Well let's go." Sam said to him.

"Wait." Aragorn called, "Stay together and do not get separated."

"Whoa! Total dad moment right there!" Sam said. "Strider," the old name sounded weird on her tongue. "We're not children." Dark put in before Sam could say it.

"Younglings." He whispered too loudly. Sam and Dark looked at each other then started to go. Boromir came up to them. "He does care for your safety. As do we all."

"We know." Sam said. "And we knew the risks as well as any of you when Alexia volunteered us to go."

"Yes I know, but the young are foolhardy." Boromir answered.

"We're not that young!" Dark retorted.

"Its craziness." Sam said. "But that is what compels us!" Smiling she trotted ahead then circled back.

"Having fun?" Dark asked.

"YUP!" Sam squeaked.

Boromir rolled his eyes. They stayed in happy silence until they braked for a noon meal. The women prepared it. One woman for around ten men. Éowyn made theirs. "Smells awesome." Dark said looking over to the stew-pot.

"Do you mean the food or Éowyn?" Sam asked wickedly.

"The food." Dark turned back to her.

"Just asking." She took a swig of her water. Dark turned back around to where Éowyn gave Aragorn the first bowl. She watched as he ate the first bite. Putting it in his mouth he had a pleasant look on his face, but as soon as she turned around he spit it out.

Sam began to giggle and Dark chuckled which turned into a hearty roar when Boromir and Gimli caught on. Legolas with the laughter of elves merely made the sound chime. Aragorn looked like he was going to murder each one of them until Éowyn turned back around and handed Gimli and Dark one. Legolas and Sam paled as they saw what was in the soup. Bits of fatty meat floated around in what was supposed to be a clearish broth. "Thanks Éowyn," Sam said. She waited until every one had had a first bite before going back for her own bowl.

"I'm going to be sick." Dark said and spit out a red piece of meat.

"Salmonella poisoning," Sam looked at her food and dropped her spoon. Éowyn was back. She was eating contently from her own; with out spitting it out.

"None of you have eaten it." Hurt was in her voice. One of the men being chivalrous started, "Milady the soup just wasn't to our liking." Boromir had said it as nicely as a man could. Éowyn was hurt by this…. 'Damnit it Boromir' Thought Sam

"Éowyn," Sam got the older woman's attention, "We have been living off lambas bread for so long, around a month, which it is going to take time for us to readjust to eating this type of food."

"Oh, would you prefer something else?" Éowyn asked. "The older people have porridge."

"That would be fine," Aragorn said. When she finished her food she walked to another fire.

"Sam, thank you so much." Dark said. "I was sure she was going to throw that hot bowl of… whatever it was at one of us."

"Do you realize how insensitive men can be? Never mind wrong crowd." She laughed. "Boromir don't look like that, you told her the truth." Sam tried to get him to see it from a good way.

"Lad, it's much better than what I was about to say." Gimli said, "I was about to say donkey fodder."

"Yes, then one of us would definitely be wearing the soup." Legolas put in.

"And you know Leggy can't mess up his perfect golden locks!" Sam joked. "I mean I am a girl and even when my hair was down below my ass it wasn't that gorgeous!"

"You are not an elf!" Legolas shot back playfully.

"I was for Halloween." Eyebrows shot up. "All Hallows eve ring any bells?" they nodded.

"Here you go." In her arms was a trey. "Their cool but I think you'll be able to eat them."

"Thanks Éowyn." Dark said digging in. Sam sunk into her bowl but watched the camp as some people began to pack up the food equipment.

"This is really good." Dark said.

"Plain fare." Boromir complained. Éowyn ignored the remark.

"Well if you are all done I'll take these." Éowyn got up with her own empty bowl. She took everyone's, including Boromir's half touched one. His face went slack and his eyes huge, "But."

"Serves you right, man," Dark laughed. Standing up to stretch Dark picked up his sword. "When was the last time you practiced?"

Sam assumed he was talking to her, "With Shari."

"Get up," Dark smiled. Sam grabbed her own sword and returned the grin wolfishly.

"Move so you're not disturbing any one," Aragorn called.

"You gonna coach us?" Sam asked.

"No," Aragorn said, "But I will critique."

"Great." Dark huffed, but drew his sword with out warning. Sam was prepared. Their blades clashed together and twirled apart. Back and forth they parried and met. One chime of steel sent sparks spinning towards Boromir. "Watch it."

Stepping over a log Dark stumbled. Sam dove in and kicked his rib. Unsheathing a knife with her left she knelt over him. "Not bad for being the worst."

"Not at all." She helped him up and both went back over to the fellowship.

"That was fun. So what did we do wrong?" Sam asked Aragorn. Gimli snorted at this. Looking over to the dwarf Sam raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"As far as what you did, you did perfectly." Gimli congratulated her. Aragorn went on to Dark, "You need to work on knowing the area. That log could have cost you your life."

"Luckily for me I was up against Sam then." Dark laughed.

"This is not a joking matter," Éowyn cut in. "A man of Rohan would never let himself be beat by a girl child like that." Between Dark and Sam you couldn't tell who was blushing more.

"My lady Éowyn," Boromir began but Dark cut in, "I am not a man of Rohan, but neither is Sam a child. We were taught by some of the best, one of whom is standing next to you." Aragorn smiled a little to this. "We are equal "

"My lady," Sam began her blush still an embarrassing shade of scarlet. "Never mind." She said as Háma came towards their fire. "We must head out. It is another three hours to Helm's Deep." Éowyn nodded and hurried over to other fires to help pack up.

"Do not be offended," Boromir said to Sam alone, "Her people's ways are lived by the sword and valor. For a man to be bested by a woman is surprising, but the lady was impressed by your skills, her self wishes to wield a sword like you or Alexia or Shari."

"She probably has and will again. I would hate to go up against her, she seems like she could beat Haldir with a blade." Sam answered. "Race you to the horses." She pushed him back and began to run. The air blowing past her face made her feel free as Erie waited patently for her. Boromir was right on her heels as they neared the horses.

"I win!" Sam squealed as she reached Erie.

Half way into their journey Gimli was explaining to Éowyn about his home. It was very interesting to know that Kaza Dum wasn't the only Dwarf city of that extravagance.

"What about the women of your people; there are tales that there are none." Éowyn was leading Gimli's horse since his legs were too short to reach the human stirrups. They made a quizzical pair. Sam was leaning on her saddle pommel trusting Erie to stay with everyone as she listened.

"It's true you don't see very many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're even mistaken for Dwarf men." Éowyn looked back at Aragorn. This caught Sam's attention as Aragorn made a gesture like a beard and said whispering, "It's the beards."

Gimli had gone on with his oratory like a teacher not noticing the class clown, "And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" The tone of voice he used made everyone listening start to laugh.

The horse not expecting the sudden noise did a little buck making Éowyn release the reins and galloped off with Gimli on it.

"O my god." Sam said when he tumbled off. The thud of his armor was a testament to how hard the fall was, but when he started to try and roll back to his feet she knew he was alright.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate!"

"Yea I'm sure that was deliberate, Gimli." Dark laughed. Sam smiled and shook her head as the Dwarf gave him a dark look.

Legolas hearing something jumped of his horse. Running atop the nearest hill he swore and turned back.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Aragorn turned from the conversation with Éowyn he had to hear.

"Wargs," Legolas said.

"What is it? What did you see?" Théoden asked.

"A scout, but there will be more." Legolas said.

"Get the villagers out of here." Aragorn told Théoden. The king looked like he's refuse an order from the ranger but then yelled. "All riders to the head of the column. Éowyn lead them on, you know the way, make haste."

"I can fight!"

"No! You must do this… for me." Her uncle pleaded.

"Sam, go to." Dark said. Sam gave him a glare and kicked Erie into a gallop to ride up with Boromir.

"You should go with the rest of them to Helm's Deep." Boromir said. "You could get hurt."

"So could you." Copper eyes were cold as she pulled her sword out of the sheath. The mithril blade curved ever so slightly shone wickedly in the afternoon sunlight. Dark pulled up onto the other side of her. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry; I won't let them kill you." She said harshly. Théoden screamed charge before he could answer. Charging in the yellow day light swords gleaming the Rohirrim made a fearsome picture. The wargs came to them a few orcs on foot. Sam urged Erie into the thick of it. Guiding with her knees her sword flashed on either side quickly. An orcan blade slipped in through her defenses and barley missed cutting her stirrup. She beheaded the thing and jumped from te safety of the saddle. Erie who was trained as a war horse fought for her as if she were his true owner. With Erie at her back Sam only had to worry about her sides and front. Pulling out her knife she knocked an orc unconscious. Looking across the field she got a look of three wargs on top of Gimli, and one was still alive. Running she rolled and sliced the hamstrings of the creature. Its howl was ear shattering.

It turned on her as a wounded animal will, snapping its bone crunching jaws at her as blood drained form its body. Gimli then pushed the other carcasses off himself as she slit the last wargs throat.

"That was interesting." Sam said to the dwarf. The last few orcs were being culled as she spoke.

"Aye lass, not at all like the Uruk-hai." He looked up at her. Black orc blood dripped off of his beard as they walked to Legolas. "Where's Aragorn?"

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled.

An orc lying by them laughed as his own blood pooled in his mouth. Gimli caught by anger took his axe to his throat, "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

"He's dead. Took a tumble off the cliff." Legolas grabbed the orc by his dirty collar and yanked him and forced him to look him in the eye, "You lie."

"Legolas," Sam knelt down as the orc passed, "He wasn't." in his hand she took out a shiny object. "Isn't this the necklace he wore?" Legolas took the mithril charm and ran to the edge of the cliff.

"What happened?" Boromir asked. Sam looked at him but something caught her eyes behind him. "DARK!" Running to the pale body she was relived to find a pulse. A cut above his left eye seeped and a stab would in his side looked serious.

"Sam," He whispered.

"Yea, I'm here." Cradling his head in her lap she yelled to Boromir for help.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isenguard will return. Leave the dead." Théoden commanded. Sam mounted Erie and Boromir helped her get Dark on the saddle in front of her. "Hold on, you _have_ to make it."

"Lad," Boromir, "Think of your home. Lorien where the leaves never fall, the water is crystal clear and the melody of the trees is pure. You will see that again." Dark's eyes started to close. Slapping him in the face to wake him up she was galloping towards Helm's Deep before Théoden had given the signal to ride. "Go lass!" Boromir yelled for her.

"Good boy, Erie." Sam said when the walls came into sight. Following the trail had been easier since the horse knew his way. And the fact a supply wagon which formed deep ruts in the ground had passed recently. "Come on, Dark." The arm around his waist has been soaked with blood the first ten minutes was now black with it. Erie sensing that they were loosing time picked up the pace of his own accord.

"Open the gates!" Sam yelled to the men atop the wall. "I have a wounded man."

"Where is King- Théoden?" the watcher asked.

"They are behind me. I left before they did."

"Why should I believe you, Outsider?"

"Because she speaks the truth." Lady Éowyn came to her rescue. "The watcher at the mountain can see them they are but a half mark behind." The wood creaked open and she was admitted. "Where can I find a doctor? A healer?"

"I can show you." Éowyn led her to rooms underneath Helm's Deep. Both of them had Dark over their shoulders and he got heavy quickly.

"This is the place the wounded will be taken care of."

"Thank you lady Éowyn." A healer was already stripping Dark's shirt off and getting him clean before assessing the damage.

Thunder above announced the King was back, "Come, they might need our help."

The two women came upon the king and his men. Boromir dismounted and hugged her, "Is he alright?"

"I don't know. But we can't afford to think of that. Their coming, to night and he won't be able to fight much lift a sword for a bit."

"Sam, don't be so cold. He will be fine." Boromir tried to get her to see it in a good way.

"Let me show you were you can put your horse." Sam said. Leading him to the stable where Erie was now docked was calming her down.

"A wise fried once told me that she would walk when she got home sick and it would help her feel better. This is no enchanted wood, but perhaps, it would make you feel better to walk about?" His hand on her shoulder was reassuring.

"Very well."

"I hate War." Sam said as they leaned against the balustrade looking out over the fields of Rohan.

"As do I, but it's the times we live in." Boromir answered. "But it is worth it if we attain peace."

"Mankind's nature is to pursue chaos." Sam smiled, "And I guess that will never change."

"You, girl!" A voice caught her attention. "You should be in the caves this is no place for you." Because she was sitting down he couldn't see her sword, but when she stood up to her full height it was apparent that she wore one.

"Come with me I'll direct you to the caves."

"I'm not coming. My place is here." She placed her hand on the wall. Another man came too his name she had forgotten. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Lady, you must come into the caves, Kings Orders." Shrugging off the closest man's hand she answered, "Fine."

"Sam, there will be other battles" Boromir's voice called to her.

"This isn't cool and you know it." She answered back. She walked to the entrance of the hall past the people putting armor on, past Aragorn and Legolas but she did grab a hug from Aragorn before the two men lead her down to the caves. The green black darkness below sent her head spiraling and her heart spinning. "Go." One of them gave her a little push down the stairs. "What is the world coming to, women thinking they can be warriors?"

Looking up from the bottom of the first flight she saw they had left the door open. Looking back to make sure no one was going to snitch she only caught eyes with an older woman who gave her a wink of approval. Running back up the stairs she came out right as she saw Théoden and one of his men who had the key to opening the door to the caves.

Ducking to the left behind a barrel she crept towards the door. Outside once again no one paid her mind. Going into the armor room she found a mail shirt and leather over tunic to go over her cotehardie. Grabbing a helmet she placed it on her head before walking out past Aragorn. He looked pissed about something and didn't even recognize her.

Going to the inside wall she stood by the door where they had placed the children. Once the battle got bad she was going to make them go inside so none would get hurt. Another soldier came to stand next to her. He was slightly smaller than her and had long blonde hair, like most of the warriors, flowing out of his helmet. The thing that caught her eyes was the red threaded necklace that came out of the tunic. "Lady Éowyn?" she whispered so no one would hear. The solider turned ever so slightly to see her from their peripheral vision.

"Sam?" it was Éowyn. Suddenly to one of the boys Aragorn walked up.

"Give me your sword." He commanded, "What is your name?"

the boy was frightened no more then twelve and he was being thrust into a situation even an adult cannot handle in the bets of times. "Haleth, son of Háma, my lord. The men are saying we will not live the night. They saw it is hopeless."

Aragorn swung Haleth's sword around in a simple but graceful butterfly arch. "This is a good sword, Haleth, son of Háma. And there is always hope." Aragorn then looked up. His eyes caught Sam's or she thought they did. Instead he was looking at Lady Éowyn, "Milady, your uncle would not be please to know you came out."

"I can fight." She said through a clenched jaw.

"If we cannot hold them you have your orders to take them through the mountain pass from the caves. If you do not do that who will?" Aragorn said sounding patient. "Come."

"No."

"Legolas, help me." The elf appeared from the other side of Haleth and they both grabbed an arm on Éowyn. She cursed them to oblivion in the most lady like way, but in the end she was still in the caves with the women and Sam was out side more alone than before.

"Do you believe what Lord Aragorn said?" Haleth was now speaking to her.

"He is a wise man." She answered lowering her voice so it wasn't so feminine. "Do not worry Haleth, you will last the night and well into your eightieth year of life." He smiled at that. A horn sounded and the last of the Rohirrim ran to their places. Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir came running our and Gimli who wore chain armor way too big for him waddled out.

Again the horn sounded, "That is no orc horn." Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Send for the King!" Sam yelled in her most manly voice. No one noticed, her secret was safe.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own it!

Thank you to Amrawo and AMC for reviewing. by the way in some of these fight opponents I'm getting inspiration from a LotR game my friend has and the different orcs in it. God I hate playing it, the orcs get hard to beat at helms deep!

Chapter 15: Battle and Tearful Reunions-

"Open the gates!" the call came. When the gates were opened all Sam could see were the tops of elven helmets.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asked.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An Alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." It was Haldir who had spoken. Aragorn jumped down the steps to stand next to Théoden but went on and gave a bear hug to Haldir. Sam's eyebrows went up; she hadn't seen that before. "Mae govannen, Haldir." yup she'd been right.

Two dark haired elves passed the fellowship but said nothing.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." Haldir said to Théoden.

"And we welcome you to this dark hour." He nodded his head. "Now if you disperse your men through my ranks, your archers in front, that should help."

"Very well." Haldir shouted a few commands and elves started to move. There weren't very many only about a hundred. As one elf passed, Sam though she caught a glimpse of golden eyes. But once the elf turned she didn't get another look. One of the dark haired elves moved up to Boromir, it was Elladan, "Boromir where are the ring bearers?"

"Frodo, Alexia, and Samiwse travel to Mordor. Dark was wounded naught a day ago and lies in the caves with the women and children, and Sammi is there also."

"That is good; I fear this night will have horrible conclusions."

"As do we all." The rain began to pour down as lightning in the distance seemed to be the enemies introduction. Their heavy stamping foot falls shook the ground. One boy near Sam vomited. Moving quietly she inched towards the door. She wasn't going to let these boys die. Luckily for her the door hadn't been locked yet since it was the keep door. "Boys she whispered." They turned to look at her. No one was paying them attention so she went on, "once the fighting starts get inside, and no matter what you hear find a place to hide and stay there. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

Sam turned back around the stamping and yelling had gotten louder. It wouldn't be long. Scanning the area she spotted Elladan and Elrohir near Boromir. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were with Haldir near the front.

A shot was fired!

Aragorn's yell to hold was followed.

"So it begins." Théoden commented. He seemed a man seeing his doom. Haldir commanded his elven archers to fire. Another volley and another, till the orcen ladders came up. The things were huge. Even from the back she could see them. The massive Uruk-hai had only bred to bigger proportions.

Sam waited no longer, pushing open the keep's doors she ushered the boys in. running to the back she came to the slat cellar. Opening it she commanded them in.

"I don't want to see any of you come out of here unless it's me that gets you, got it?" They nodded their heads. Closing it she pulled a heavy chest over the opening.

Running out she closed the door behind her and ran into the fray. She ended up near Gimli. He had just grumbled about having an elf beat him in orc killing when she culled three orcs in one go. "About time you showed up, lass." He greeted.

Grinning they pushed over one of the orcen ladders.

"I think that should count for around twenty for you." Sam said spin kicking an orc over the edge of the wall. Pulling a knife out along with her sword she went for a massive opponent three times her size. Gutting him she turned to the next. It was a pitch fork brandishing little devil his weapon already stained in blood. Taking her stance she waited for him to make a move. He dodged in and tried to get her in the leg. If he had succeeded the prongs on the ends of the pitch fork would have ripped her muscle away form the bone. He wore no armor but for a helmet, concentrating she hurled her knife into his heart. In shock he stopped and looked down. This was where he got beheaded.

Taking her knife back she went for another Uruk-hai. Gimli was near her pounding away as the idiots kept coming up the ladder. Thinking to herself, "Their like ants." Sam looked over the wall as she pushed one of the ladders over. There was an open space on the ground and it was getting bigger. A flame came through but what was all she had time to see. Going to the next ladder they put up she pushed it over again. Orcan screams of pain and fury could be heard from that.

The world went quiet. Suddenly Sam felt her body floating in the air. Looking down the ground got bigger and bigger. When the sound of the world came back to her she was lying on a puddle of water amidst rubble and debris and a dwarf. Gimli was lying face down in the water and she tried to shake him. Bubble came up from him and he got up.

"Gimli!" Aragorn yelled. This caught their attention and they looked up in time to duck as elvish arrows flew past them to the Uruk-hai who streamed in.

"Herio!" Aragorn raged his sword up to his shoulder, ready. Slicing and dicing Aragorn was a blur of motion. His sword was swift as the elvish ones who stood beside him. But it was only short lived awe on Sam's part for she had to defend herself. Pushing out towards the gates they got the Uruk-hai mostly out. Turning she saw Boromir fighting two Uruks near Haldir, taking the chance they'd know her she went to go help. A lone elf in blue was also with them fighting with the elven curved swords. The four of them battled on top of the stair leading towards the final wall.

"Pull back to the keep!" Aragorn commanded. "Haldir, Na Barad" Sam's eye caught on one more Uruk as they started to walk towards the keep. The foul thing made a suicidal charge but failed. Before she could do anything the blue clothed and helmeted elf silenced its roar. Inside the final gate they helped with the rest of the elves and Rohirrim to brace the gate. The battering ram that was being used had already broken the real door, now planks and axes and anything, including swords, and everything to block the door was used.

It was no use, soon even bigger ladders with steal hooks were being put up. Sam felt a sinking in her stomach as Aragorn and Gimli slid into a closet that led to the out side. Soon the pressure on the door is let off as more Uruk-hai come over the walls.

"FALL BACK!" one of Théoden's men ordered. "The wall has been breached, fall back."

"Retreat!" Théoden commanded.

It was a miracle that they made it back into the keep. Sam still with her helmet on looked around the room. The chest was still over the slat cellar with the boys in it, Aragorn, Théoden, ten of Théoden's men, Gimli, Boromir, Haldir, twenty of his elves, Elladan, and Elrohir were all that was left. Naught forty were left out of four hundred.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden was going into shock.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn answered.

"For death and glory." Théoden began to claim his wits again.

"For your people." Sam croaked her voice was sore. Boromir turned as did a few of the elves.

"For Rohan." Gimli growled. "The sun is rising." Aragorn looked to the window, sure enough the sky was already a pale pink on the horizon.

"Yes, yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Gimli ran to oblige him. The sound of the horn was mighty and loud. Flying to their horses who had been kept in side a spare room they charged out. They charged at their enemy as Gandalf came down the hill with the Rohirrim under Eomer.

Fighting the creatures on horses was completely different than on foot. This vantage point allowed Sam to decapitate several in one swing. As the more men flowed in the orc army was crumpling then finally defeated.

Leading Erie back towards the keep and hand on her shoulder stopped her. Erie tensed up and raised a hind foot until soft words in elvish calmed him. "I was told you were safe and in the caves." Elladan whispered in her ear.

"You know me, can't resist a good fight." She gave him a lopsided grin.

"As with Shari." The made Sam's eyes go big. Looking around she spied a few elves. "She stayed with Gimli and the horn. Haldir does not know, so do not say anything yet."

"Come, I want to see her." Sam said mounting on Erie. Elladan slid gracefully behind her on the saddle as they went across the battle field to the keep. At the gates Gimli was smoking his pipe and Legolas stood in front of him.

"My final count was sixty-five." The prince seemed smug. Gimli laughed, "Sixty-six, lad, I win." Legolas immediately shot the orc Gimli sat on, "Sixty-six."

"He was already dead."

"He moved." The prince protested.

"He moved because my axe is in her nervous system!" Gimli demonstrated by wiggling his axe around in the orc's head and the body did a dance. Sam merely laughed as they passed and Elladan smiled.

Dismounting she took care of Erie before finding Shari. She didn't have to look long for her friend was still up with the horn. To get Shari's attention she stamped her foot. The vibrations went to the girl and she turned. Shock then tears came to both as they saw how much each had changed. Sam collapsed in a hug and held on for all she was worth.

"Where's Dark?" Shari asked. "and where's Alexia?" pushing away Sam looked up to her taller friend. "I wish I knew about Alexia, but Dark is here." Shari looked at her strange. Sighing she pulled the other girl behind her back down the stairs. Seeing the chest still atop the cellar she paused for a moment and set the boys free. The twenty of them pilled out shielding their eyes, it was very bright.

"If you lads come with us, we'll take you to your mothers." Sam said. The boys after a few minutes of their eyes adjusting followed them. Down into the caves where women and men were streaming back and forth trying to get provisions righted. When the boys came down the stairs the caves went silent. One mother began to weep and another came forward. Sam and Shari let the mothers claim their sons as Sam took her further down into the caves where the wounded were being nursed.

Shari gave a gasp when she saw her brother. Running towards him she knelt by his side.

"What happened?" Shari asked. Sam at a loss for words couldn't tell her friend even if her friend could hear her. A healer then came up to Sam, "Milady, Gandalf the White is requesting you."

"Thank you." Touching her friends arm she tried to pry her away. Leaving her she walked back up to the once great hall. There she saw Théoden's remaining commanders, Aragorn, Haldir, the twins, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli. This was added to by Eomer and his commanders.

"Thank you for joining us Sam," Gandalf said getting her attention. "Now back to the order of business. Théoden King, do you now realize what you are up against?

"Had the situation been any different the hounds of Isenguard would be licking your bones for supper!"

"So you say," Théoden said his voice solid as oak. "And what do you suppose we do now that Isenguard has been defeated?"

"Go to Isenguard, Saruman has no power." Gandalf said pacing his white robes flashing like new snow against the dark stone underfoot. "Perhaps I could go ahead through a portal and make sure my feelings are right."

"How can we? One of the portal keepers is gone, another is wounded and in bad condition, and the other….' Sam stopped herself when her eyes flicked over Haldir.

"Is here." Gandalf stated. "Shari came in the company of elves for she knew you'd be here. If I assume right she is with her wounded brother. Sam take me there we cannot afford to loose time." He didn't need her to lead him any where he was ahead of her the whole way. Shari was now sitting next to a conscious Dark.

"So good of you to have joined us in the waking realm, master Dark." Gandalf walked over. Shari had stood up when she saw Gandalf and leapt on him in a hug. "Gandalf you're alive!"

"Yes now let me go Shari." When she didn't he pried her off.

"Gandalf, there's something you need to know." Dark started but started to cough.

"She lost her hearing after you fell." Sam picked back up. A white eye brow rose up, "Oh really."

Placing his hands on Shari's shoulders he closed his eyes and started to mumble something. His hands came up over her ears and then a white light shone around them. When he finished Shari's eyes were wide.

"Yes you can hear now." Gandalf spoke quietly. "Your ears will be very sensitive to sounds for a while yet. Now I need the three of you to make a portal for me."

The last night in Helm's deep was dark and stormy. The clouds were still over them and a light drizzle fell. Sam now in a clean tunic and trousers sat on the wall over looking the plains where huge bon-fires burned the corpses of the dead orcs. Her elvish cloak kept her dry and warm and the mug of spiced wine in her hands warm as well.

"Mind if we join?" Dark and Shari sat own dressed similarly.

"Pull up a wall." Sam joked. "How's it going?"

"Good," Dark winced as he sat down. Shari plopped down her back against the last bit of siding on that portion of wall. "We leave in the morning to go back to the city. I'll be happy to leave this ruin."

"The elves, what's left, will be staying with us." Sam said. "That must mean we're going to do good."

"I don't know. Haldir hasn't spoken a word to me." Shari said, "I haven't even been able to tell him about my ears.

"The twin's haven't been around enough for me to say much either. They were put on scout patrol." Sam added. "Boromir thinks this might be over soon, and that's why they are staying."

"Either way, this time next year hopefully we will be back in Lorien in our talon, comfy, cozy, and safe." Dark added. "Come its late and all of need rest."

"You most of all, that wound won't heal itself completely." Shari said.

"Gandalf gave me that potion to speed it up though!" Shari grumbled about twin brothers being stupid as they walked back inside.

Elvish for this chapt…………………………………………………………………..

Mae govannen, Haldir – welcome, Haldir.

Herio- charge

Na barad- pull back to the keep.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok yea ! chapter 16! smiles I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of It's characters.

Have fun…. Ok there is a point in the books I had wanted to do (Battle of the Shire) cause personally I don't think how they killed Saruman (In the extended version) was right. But due to the fact my schedule is getting more hectic I'm cutting that and just doing it the way they did it in the extended version

Chapter 16: Then start acting like it!

"So that's Isenguard?" Sam asked Boromir as their horses trotted slowly to the still smoking ruins.

"Yes, where the white wizard once dwelled."

"I've seen bigger." Sam said comparing the whitish gray building with the St. Louis arch. Boromir choked but before he could say anything Sam cut in, "Are those hobbits?" Nudging Erie she sped up to the front of the column with King Théoden, Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Welcome, my Lords, and Ladies, to Isenguard." Merry chuckled. Sam was smiling ear to ear seeing that they were all right.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you drinking and smoking." Gimli cried.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin added. Gimli licked his lips and echoed, "Salted pork?"

"Hobbits," Sam smiled shaking her head.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isenguard."

"And who is Treebeard?" Shari asked.

"Shari! You heard that?" Pippin exclaimed.

"Yea, so gonna answer my question?" The blond tossed her braid over her shoulder and looked to the hobbit. The battles she had fought, Sam saw, had aged her in ways she shouldn't have been.

"I am." A tree walked up. The only one in the party to not respond in shock was Gandalf. "Dear God." Sam said.

"By the Valor." Aragorn exclaimed.

"Now you know everyone's shocked if the ranger is." Dark cut in.

"Young master Gandalf," The tree paused as Dark snickered, "Young?" Gandalf lifted a white eyebrow at this but Treebeard continued. "I'm glad you have come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here, locked in his tower."

"There he must remain, under your guard Treebeard."

"Let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli suggested.

"I agree." Boromir put in. Haldir and the twins had been silent up to this point, "He is power less."

"He could no more than light a candle than summon armies."

"Leave an old man to his miseries." Elrohir chimed.

"Yes, he has no power any more." Gandalf agreed. The tree nodded, "Let me lead you to him." Merry and pippin scramble dup onto Aragorn and Gandalf's horses for the ride over to the swamped tower. The horses seemed hesitant to cross the murky water in some areas but they pressed on to the metal barricade over the front door. Looking up two figures stood on the top: Saruman and Wormtongue.

"So Gandalf the gray has come to gloat!" Saruman said menacingly. His hair was in disarray and his robes dirty.

"Saruman, come down. We have no quarrel any more. Can we not once more be friends." Gandalf answered.

"Grima," King Théoden started, "You do not have to work for the dark one. Come back to Rohan, I will grant you clemency."

"We will have no part in your forsaken cause. Sauron will defeat you." The once great wizard hissed, but the icicles in his words were heard even on the ground. Grima looked down at them forlorn and was about to speak but Saruman back handed him. "He has no say in his life. Nothing but a minuscule pawn." Saruman did not see the anger in his once faithful servant the knife plunged into his heart

Legolas wasted no time in firing an arrow at Grima sending master and Servant to the grave together. Saruman's body fell towards earth and was spiked on a wheel that slowly rotated into the water. Out of his sleeve fell a black orb. A spark like fire flashed out of it before it fell under the shallow water.

"Ewww, not a way to die. At least not a good one." Sam grimaced. Elladan placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking up to him she gave him a lopsided grin.

"Pippin?" Shari questioned, "What's that?" in his hands he held the orb. Gandalf pulled Shadowfax up to the hobbit, "Peregrin, give that to me, lad."

"We shall return to the golden hall." Théoden said. They nodded and turned their horses. Sam noticed how Haldir stayed away from Shari not even a look. She was going to talk to that boy even if it killed her; that night.

In the golden hall Sam reclined in a tub of hot water. Head back she started counting the stones on her ceiling. At seventy-four a knock came at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Éowyn; I brought you a dress for tonight." Sam hastily got out of her bath and pulled the privacy screen around the wooden tub, getting back in she called, "Come on in."

"I'll leave it on your bed, ok?"

"Thanks Éowyn, this means a lot." Sam answered. The door closed and Sam began her ceiling count again. She finished at one hundred and nine. Getting up she toweled off and looked the dress over. It was a dark maroon in color with a leather belt to go over it. Two dainty little ankle boots stood next to her bed and simple cosmetics had been left on her pillow along with a small mirror. Slipping clean under garments on she put the dress on; having not inspected the back she couldn't tie it by herself. "Sam?" Shari was outside the door. "I need help with something."

"Me too." Sam opened the door to find the other girl had a dress on too with the similar problem. "Turn around." Sam quickly laced Shari up. Shari then laced Sam up and she was good to go. Nodding to Sam, Shari went back to her room to finish getting ready. Slipping the boots on she tied the belt and began looking the make-up over. It had been a long time since she'd worn it; in fact she hadn't worn any since she had come to Middle-Earth. A little rough was all she could do and she was ready. Walking out of her room she headed to the great hall.

She was early and they were still setting up. The men were moving tables around and the women carrying steaming plates of food. Going to the kitchen she decided to help. Getting her own plate she went back and forth carrying and setting down until set up was done.

"Sammi." The voice had her spinning. It was Boromir dressed in a new tunic of blue that set off his eyes. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks you look amazing. I wonder how everyone else will look." Sam smiled, "I think tonight is going to be a lot of fun." He smiled his agreement as Elladan came up.

"My lord." Elladan greeted Boromir who in turn gave him the same curtsey. People were starting to come in. Shari and Dark, now pretty much inseparable, came in together. The fellowship trickled in with Gimli coming in last. They all sat at a table together smiling until King- Théoden called for silence. "To night we remember those who have their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" every one repeated the last part in a cheer and drank from their flagons.

Pippin and Merry, eac had about fifty drinks at this point, got up and began to dance and sing on the table.

"Oh, you can search - up and down

As many lands as can be found

But you'll never find a beer so brown

As the one we drink in our home town

You can keep your fancy ales

You can drink them by the flagon

But the only brew, for the brave and true,

Comes from the Green Dragon!" The cheers came for another and another so the young hobbits obliged gladly. Sam not wanting to get hit by a hairy little foot swinging wildly backed up from her table. The next song

"Hey ho! to the bottle I go  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
Rain my fall and wind may blow,  
But there still be many miles to go!  
Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain  
and the stream that falls from hill to plain  
Better than rain or rippling brook  
Is a mug of beer inside this Took!" Applause was duly given for Pippin's solo as he finished. A blonde head caught Sam's attention; Haldir.

Following him outside she spoke first, "Haldir," He spun around looking to her.

"Hello Sam." He spoke in Elvish for a few Rohirrim stood about. She continued in elvish as well. "What is going on."

"What do you speak of?" wanting to slap him but knowing that wouldn't help she continued, "Between you and Shari?" His eyes went cold. "Are you mad about her sneaking away to here? Where she was needed."

"She could have died. You do not understand being mortal." He tried to brush her off.

"I understand enough. Because you lost one love you think you cannot bear to loose another. Yes I know about elves following their lovers to the grave because they die of a broken heart and yes I know about your previous love." The look he gave was not comforting. "But Shari knows her duty as a portal keeper; she knew she had to do something. I know she never meant to betray your trust she isn't that type of girl. Believe me I have known her since grade school."

"I do not know how you knew about Elaine, but never speak of her again to me, please." Haldir just looked at her then to the sky. Sam stood there looking at the elf, "Please if you no longer love her just tell her so she can get over you as quickly as possible."

Sam turned and started to walk away when Haldir spoke, "I still love her."

"Then start acting like it."

Sam went back into the hall to dancing and cheering. Elladan was sitting next to Legolas sand Gimli who seemed to be playing a drinking game, but before she could go over Elrohir caught her waist and pulled her onto the dance floor. The jig wasn't too hard to learn and soon her feet were flying along the steps with him. The fiddle and harp seemed to meld together in a way which she hadn't thought possible and acted as an adrenaline starter.

She stayed on the dance floor for four more songs then went to the table where Gimli and Legolas drank.

"Are they trying to drink each other under the table?" Elladan nodded to her question. "Dwarves always win at drinking, we can hold our liquor."

"I have never done this before." While Gimli's speech was slurred Legolas barely had a tipsy feel. Gimli soon fell off the bench. Legolas stood up, "I think I'm drunk." He looked at Elladan; "Almién!" then fell.

"Oh God." Sam said but in a blink of an eye Elladan caught the Mirkwood prince. "I think they both lost."

"It would appear that way." Elladan said, "Care to dance?"

"Sure." Elladan stumbled over the steps at first but soon had he knack of them. Sam at the end of the song kicked higher than necessary and jumped into his arms. He carried her out of the hall and set her on the ground. The stars were trying to shine though the clouds but were not succeeding. "That was fun."

"I agree." Smiling she poked him in the side to tickle him. He gave a very un elvish like yelp and jumped. Grinning she laughed. "I'm going to get you for that." She backed away and began to run, but he tackled her and began to tickle her mercilessly. "I give up! I give up, you win!"

"Thanks." Sam said out of the blue as Elladan walked her back to her room.

"For what?" He was puzzled. At her door she gave him a hug, "Everything." Slipping in her door she headed to bed.

Shari's POV …………

A scream awoke Shari. Jumping from her bed she launched herself into her trousers and tunic and raced to the sound. Bringing her long knives she didn't bother to buckle them to her hip. The sound had come from the great hall where the men had slept. Breaking open a door she found Gandalf throwing his cloak over something.

"Look at me!" Gandalf Commanded Pippin, "what did you see?"

"A tree…. There was a white tree… in a courtyard of stone… it was dead!" Pippins voice spoke volumes. Sam ran in then, "What happened?"

"I don't know I just got here." Shari answered her.

"The city was burning." Pippin went on.

"Minas Tirith?" Boromir asked his blue eyes wide in shock.

"Is that what you saw?" Gandalf questioned.

"I saw … I saw… him… I could here his voice in my head."

"What did you tell him?" Gandalf had Pippin's head in his hands.

"He asked me my name, I didn't answer… he hurt me…"

"What did you tell him of Frodo and the ring?" Gandalf asked.

"Nothing." Pippin fainted then his little body limp.

"Merry take care of him." Gandalf went out of the great hall to find Théoden.

"This isn't good." Dark said behind Sam. "What ever happened it looks like we're heading to Gondor."

"I'm staying." Shari said determinably. Heading back to her room she flopped on her bed intent for sleep. A few more hours rest and she was up. Going back to the Great Hall, this time weaponless and fully dressed she came across Dark doing one man practice.

"Where's Sam I need to talk to her."

"She along with Boromir went with Pippin and Gandalf to Gondor. The Dark Lord thinks Pippin has the ring." Shari nodded and watched her brother spar with invisible opponents. "Your footing is off by four inches to your left." He kept going making the adjustments she told him to. Spinning he threw a knife to her. catching it she put it down on the table near her. He threw his other knife, "Come on Shar."

Getting up from her perch she approached with both knives. The duel started. As always she was faster and more agile. Allowing her to move freely her coat came off. Diving in she parried his blows with his sword. Pulling a reverse arch she caught him at the hilt and caused him to drop his weapon. Quickly switching the weapons she pulled away with his sword and one of the knives in her hands while he only had one knife. Coming back together he pulled the same maneuver and gave her back the knife.

"See, I can learn."

"The way you did it you could have cut off her thumb as well as your own." Aragorn stood there looking at the twins. Behind him stood the elven twins and Haldir. "Should you even be doing that sort of move with your wound?"

"I'm healing." Dark emphasized. His wound had been heeling and now was more a scab than wound.

"Here." Aragorn held his hand out for the knife. Coming almost chest to chest as was required for the move he pulled it on Dark to demonstrate it. Dark tried several ties before he got it right. "Perhaps we should go outside before something gets broken in here." Shari suggested when her brother threw the knife on accident into a pillar.

"Sorry." Dark said looking sheepish.

"Keep practicing, for I have a feeling that in a few days we will be leaving as well." Aragorn said a knowing in his voice. This left the twins wondering, "What is he planning?"

Sam's POV…………

Riding the streets of Minas Tirith Sam looked about at the people and shops, everyone wore dark colors, as if in mourning. Boromir held Erie's reins as they raced to the top of the ten levels of buildings and towers. At the last they dismounted and the men began to hurry. Sam barely keeping up pulled Pippin by the hand as if he were a child.

"It's the tree. Gandalf! Gandalf." Pippin began to panic.

'Yes, the white tree if Gondor. The tree of the king." The wizard said at the front door.

"Pippin, Sam listen. "Lord Denethor, how ever, is not king. He is a steward only." Boromir nodded at this.

"Now, listen carefully. Do not mention Frodo, or the ring, and say nothing of Aragorn, in fact say nothing of Aragorn either. In fact, it's better if you two don't speak at all."

"Sam's eyes got big, Boromir ruffled her hair slightly, "Don't be offended, my father would hardly listen." Gandalf opened the huge white doors with a strength an old man shouldn't of had.

"Hail, Denethor, So of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour with counsel." The old man on the throne looked their way, his dark gaze nothing like his son's.

"Perhaps you come to Explain this? Perhaps you come to explain why my son is dead!" A split horn of Gondor lay in the man's lap.

"Father." Boromir came up.

"A ghost!" the man's face went pale.

"No, father listen. I am alive and well. Whole." He came forward towards his father.

"The horn was Split when he and Sam were saving us, my kinsman and I."

"Pippin, no." Sam tried to grab him but he walked forward. She cut in, "It was my fault. I went berserk and probably hit it. Your son can tell you of it, for I do not remember what I did."

"In payment for what is broken I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt." Pippin knelt before Boromir and his father. Gandalf came close and hit Pippin with his stick, "Get up."

"The horn of Gondor was sacred, but merely an object. But" Denethor, "I accept you and yours." He looked to both Sam and Pippin.

"You still have friends- you are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan, Light the beacons." Gandalf spoke urgently now.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties.you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. This Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger of from the North!"

"Father," Boromir placed what looked to be a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King!"

"The rule of Gondor is mine, and no others!" Denethor spit back.

"Come, Pippin Sam, I think Boromir would like to catch up with his father." Gandalf ushered them out. Sam looked back at Boromir his face pale his expression of worry for his father.

They found rooms at one of the inns closer to the top level with moderately appropriate rooms. Sam and Pippin had been found by the quarter master and given uniforms and mail, which Sam had immediately gotten rid of hers. Instead she placed her elvish mail on under the tunic of navy with silver.

"So, I imagine this is just a ceremonial position, I mean, they don't actually expect us to do any fighting do they?" Pippin asked as Sam changed back into her normal tunic and trousers.

"You're in the service of the steward now- your going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took… Guard of the Citadels in deed."

"Don't sound so excited Gandalf," Sam said coming to sit on the balcony with him. The three of them looked over the city to the dark skies of Mordor.

"It's so quiet." Pippin said breaking the silence.

"Back home there's a saying, Quiet as the grave," Sam said.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf spoke of the stillness.

"I don't want to be in a battle." Sam put an arm around the hobbit and squeezed, "But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse. Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo, Sam and Alexia?"

"There never was much hope." Sam said at the same time as Gandalf. He met her eyes with a weird look. "We all knew it, but we never spoke of it really. Back home a normal kid doesn't deal with these types of things. I mean before coming here we were going through Alexia's grandmother's things and cleaning her house."

"A fools hope." Gandalf nodded. "Our enemy is almost ready, his full strength gathered. Orcs and men. Legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast, all will answer Mordor's call."

"This is where their going to hit first?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and if the river is taken and Osgiliath falls it will happen sooner then expected. "

"But we have the White Wizard. That's got to count for something." Sam smiled but Gandalf seemed lost in memories.

"Sauron had yet to revel his deadliest servant… the one who will lead Mordor's armies in war, the one they say no living man can kill. The witch king of Angmar."

"He's the one who stabbed Frodo on weather top." Sam added.

"He is the leader of the nine. And Minas Morgul is his lair."

"There has to be something we can do. I don't want to just sit her on my ass and wait for tomorrow!" Sam snapped. Gandalf looked at her and blew on his pipe.

"Peregrin, Sammi, we have work to do." The wizard left his chair and strode to the door. Pulling hat and cloak on over white robes he was down the hall of the inn before Sam and Pippin knew what hit them. They followed meekly into winding alleys and dark walk ways until in what seemed like the bottom of a well Gandalf spoke, "Climb. At the top is the Minas Tirith Beacon. I want you to light it."

"How will lighting a fire help?" Pippin asked.

"How indeed. It is an age old system that will alert Aragorn in Rohan. It will call for aide. If we do not tarry our help will come in three days." Gandalf motioned with his hands for them to start. Sam gave Pippin a boost on her shoulders as the last of the daylight left the sky.

The climb was long and quiet. The spring air was still warm but held a bit of winter's chilly bite. Sam not being afraid of heights scaled the thick unmortared stone easily. It was by feeling the stone she found crevices for in the vast darkness she could not see easily. Her fear of the dark hadn't been as great since Kaza Doom but it still waited in the recesses of her mind. Closer to the top she gave a look out over the city. Home fires were being started causing the city to be alight. Pulling her self up she sat where the thatch of the wood pile stared to look at the few stars coming out. "Sam, are you up?"

"Sush." She began to climb up the wood pile to the lamp. In the growing darkness the guard shift had not been changed yet so tired eyes merely glanced around not intent on duty. Pulling down the lamp would have caused to much commotion so Sam took a small stick while Pippin started to climb down and lit it. Placing it on more thatch she began to crawl down. The sudden light caught the guard's eyes and they began to cause a commotion. Smirking Sam let her self slip down. The climb down was well and good until Sam fell with a scream.

Elvish

Almién- cheers


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters. Wowweeeee chapter 167 Who would have thought? Yippe skipy lets get this show on the road. Ok I'm done

Thank you Amrawo, KSarinaW, and Padme4000 for reviewing -

Chapter 17: Do you have your Oliphant driving license ma'am?

Alexia rolled through the gravel into a puddle of who knew what. Getting to her feet she jumped up onto the ladder Arik was already working his way up. Flipping over the top she landed on a platform that had rotating spikes swinging from ropes suspended above the platform and up from the floor. Watching the pattern she did a little dance to get through. At the end she had to swing over a pit full of wargs with out falling off.

Brushing the dust off her butt Alexia went to sit over by Arik where they waited for more orders. Alexia had been doing things for twelve days now with out rest

Arik passed her a water skin as the drill officer came over. He was human, which was an improvement above orc, but he was merciless. He barked and order to run to the gate and back. This was roughly an equivalent of a high school ROTC PT (physical test).

Running there she had to dodge orcs and other Haradrim and the occasional troll. This case her path was clear. Touching the rotting wood of the gate she ran back Arik right behind her. Crouching down to catch her breath Arik winked at her. No talking was permitted during training hours so the two friends had come up with a silent system. One wink meant good and two meant bad.

"Now you slugs," the captain who was running this drill came over. He was short even by Haradrim standards. "Who ever can get to the top of the Oliphant cart the fastest doesn't run to the gate fifty times." No one hesitated. No one wanted to run fifty times to and back to and back from the gate. Alexia was in the lead until a man behind her tripped her up thirty feet from the captain. "Damn you to hell." She thought. Getting up she took a running leap and flipped over him and continued the run to the Oliphant cart. Climbing the ladder she went to the top. Standing on the tanned hide she looked around Mordor.

"Alex, come down!" Arik yelled. Spinning around she slipped. Sliding towards the ground something caught her by the ankle. Suspended upside down she looked up. Arik had caught her! "Get in." he pulled her up then pushed her in through the door to the cart. "We leave."

"What!" Her tone came sharp, "We're supposed to leave in two days."

"Change of plans, the Dark Lord wishes us to leave today."

"How do you know?" more men were now coming through the door. Some clapped her on the back and congratulated her some gave her evil glares. Before Arik could answer the commander crawled in.

"Now where's the boy who won?" he spotted her, "Come here boy." His bark was loud. Holding up her arm, "This boy beat you fare and square no trickery on his apart, he gets to learn how to drive an Oliphant, because of it." The crowd began to laugh. Looking over to Arik she blinked. He blinked back; twice.

Following the commander up the ladder to the 'drivers seat' she found another man already driving the Oliphant. "Tan, get up." The commander commanded.

"boy!" she sat next to him. He had taken ropes that connected to the Oliphant's ears in his hands. Several other Oliphants were moving already. "You guide by yanking on their ears; hard."

She pulled as hard as she could. The Oliphant gave a giant rear to this and began to run, very fast. Barely keeping her seat she pulled again gentler this time. This slowed the beast down to a trot.

"At this pace we'll be at the border of Gondor in two days." The commander said, "Now get back inside cur." He hit her on the shoulder as she tried to scramble up.

Back inside she went to Arik, "Next time, tell me I shouldn't win!" she hissed. Shrugging his shoulders he went back to sharpening his blades. Huffing she slumped down next to him.

That's it sorry another short chapter for Alexia.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any of Lord of the rings or its characters…. I probably should copy and paste that every time instead of typing it out every single time….

Thanks as always to Amrawo - for reviewing. And thank you to Padme4000 and ElfWarrior20 for reviewing too -…

Chapter 18: This the end?

Shari woke with a jolt, something wasn't right. Rolling out of her bed in her and her brother's tent at the war camp at the Dunnmarrow Plateau she quickly dressed. It had been two days since the beacon had been lit and the men had moved. War was evident in how the people moved. Rolling out of his own Dark was fully awake. "What's the matter?"

"Some one needs me." Striding out of the tent it was three hours before sunrise by rough calculations. Going to get a horse she saddled him and met her brother back at their tent. Both wore their weapons and looked as if they were going to start the war on their own. "This way." Shari lead, up ahead stood three shadows. At the road to the Dimholt they stood. Legolas held two pairs of reins in his hands.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" was Legolas speaking when they pulled up.

"You are not going any where without us." Shari said putting her foot forward. "We began this together, we can finish it."

"It is too dangerous, go back to bed and wait." Aragorn said.

"Wait for what? My sense told me someone needed me and damn to hell waiting!" Shari so seldom cursed the looks she got were bright even in the dark. Gimli began to laugh heartily, "Come lass."

"Shari," A voice came from behind her. Turning Shari saw it was Haldir. Her heart sped up by a billion rates per second. "Come back to Lothlorien." That was all he said but it hit home. Nodding she turned back and mounted with Dark in front of her. he kicked the horse to trot behind Legolas and Gimli's mild tempered mare, but soon the only way to tell in the darkness where they were was by sound for the darkness consumed their sight.

"What kind of Army would linger in this place?" Gimli asked to Aragorn.

"One that is cursed." Legolas answered. Aragorn wasn't much of a help, he seemed out of it.

"Cursed?" Dark asked. The elf turned around to look at him his eyes catching Dark's, "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor- to come to his aide, to fight- but when the time came, they fled. Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain and Isildur cursed them- never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge."

"So they're definitely dead." Dark answered, "As in zombie corpse dead, or ghost spirit dead?"

"Dark, which ever you want the least, most likely that'll be it." Shari answered.

"Great walking corpse zombies." He huffed. The gray dawn was on them as they walked between two massive slabs of rock which formed a road. Towards the end the horses began to spook. "Gimli, Legolas, Shari, Dark, get off the horses." Aragorn commanded. They were at the end and they could do no more good.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen." Gimli shivered. Shari and Dark looked to each other.

"The Way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The Way is shut." Legolas read what was scratched above the door.

"Creepy," Dark said.

"There is hatred in there." Shari said. Gold met silver as the twins looked at each other before walking into the blackness.

"I do not fear death." Aragorn said as he walked in after them. The cave or tunnel was dark. With no torches to guide their way the five walked slowly but surly following the chills of their bodies. The air kept getting colder and colder until a sudden light flared about them. They were in a huge cavern and they walked on smooth white stones. On closer inspection Shari found these to be skulls. Gimli looking down also noticed and gave a dwarvish curse to the air.

"Who enters my domain?" a voice came from the emptiness. Green smoke began to trickle down from steps and holes and the ceiling. The room if possible got even colder. A ghost came out of the smoke and was followed by the smoke turning into thousands of ghost men. He wore a crown and was no doubt the leader; even in death.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn said.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass….

"You will suffer me!"

"Did you not read the door way? The way is shut, it was made by those who are dead and the Dead keep it, the way is shut. Now, you must die." The ghost king came at Aragorn, who drew his sword in one motion and met the king's blade. Ghost and mortal blades clanged with a very real sound.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath!"

"None but the king of Gondor may command me!"

"Look at the sword." Dark said. "It's the king of Gondor's sword."

"It cannot be, that line was broken."

"It has been remade," Aragorn told the specter. "Fight for us and regain your honor! What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life they have none in death," Gimli argued.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?" Aragorn yelled this. Shari drew her sword and prepared to fight. Dark like wise did the same. Standing back to back they prepared themselves for their last fight.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own lord of the rings or its characters…..

Chapter 19: Service paid

Sam had stopped falling, looking up she found herself floating, nothing holding her. Immediately looking down she saw nothing but a white dot that she assumed was Gandalf. Her voice now raw from the scream that still echoed in the city seemed small in the back of her throat as Gandalf lowered her to the ground.

"You should be more careful," Gandalf chastised. He was smiling though.

"You need to climb a tower like that some times, with out a harness and ropes, oh and with out magic." She shot back. Smiling they waited for Pippin to get down. Once he was done he gave her a big hug, "That was scary."

"I agree." She nodded and pried him loose so she could walk. Back at their inn there was a message waiting for Pippin and Sam; it was for them to be at the great hall at dawn to recite their oaths.

Pippin was so excited he could hardly sleep. In fact Gandalf and Sam both yelled at him for pacing about so much. "I can't help it. What is if mess this up."

"Peregrin, you already have." Gandalf said loudly. This sent the hobbit to bed and they got some sleep.

In the great black and white hall where the throne sat Denethor Steward of Gondor ate his morning meal as Sam and Pippin recited their oaths.

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me." They said it in unison and ended on the same note. The cold marble was killing Sam's knees and she wanted to just spring from that floor after kissing the ring but Denethor waited a moment before getting up and allowing them to kiss his ring. "And I shall not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given." The older man said. "Fealty with love," He raised Pippin's head to look at him. "Valor with honor." He tried the same with Sam but she was too tall. "Disloyalty with Vengeance." This last part he shot a look at a man next to Boromir. Their looks where similar and the eyes the exact same, it must have been Faramir, Boromir's younger brother. Denethor went back to sit at his small table. Addressing his meal he spoke, "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses; defenses your brother long held in tact."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked.

"I will not yield the River Pelennor unfought- Osgiliath must be retaken."

"Father, those were different times!" Boromir argued, "That is suicide now."

"Much must be risked in war, Boromir. Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his Lord's will?"

"This is madness!" Boromir shot. Faramir put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "If I should return, think better of me, father."

"That will depend on the manner of your return." Sam listening the whole time was livid. Such biased favoritism was wrong.

"Now go." Faramir saluted his father and turned. Walking away with a stiff back he left the room silent. Sam looking around for Gandalf found the wizard had already left.

"Master Hobbit, can you sing?" Denethor said as he began eating once more.

"Well enough for my people, but I have no songs for great halls and dark times." Pippin said a little defiantly. Boromir gave him a warning look. Sam stepped slightly closer to the hobbit.

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come- sing."

"Home is behind, the world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread.

Through shadow to the edge of night

Until the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow, cloud and shade:

All shall fade, all shall fade." Pippin began to sob. Sam curled her arm around his shoulder and sunk to his level. The hobbit turned to her and began balling.

"Come now, this is not a time for that." Feeling her face burn with a fierce blush Sam looked up. "And what is it a time for My Lord?"

"Sammi." Boromir warned.

"A time for you to go on to your duties. Leave Master Peregrin here." Sam stood up stiffly. Nodding her head she spun on her heel and walked out. Boromir was by her side instantly.

"That was unwise," Boromir counseled.

"Unwise, we are all going to be dead within two days if Rohan doesn't come. Why should it matter?" Grabbing her by the shoulders he swung her around, "Do not ever say that again! It always matters!" He growled. Shoving her away gently he walked her back to her inn. "Put on the elvish armor, and your sword. I'll wait here."

"Boromir!" A woman came towards him. Her black shawl fell off her head to reveal bright red hair and rosy cheeks. She stopped two feet from him just to make sure it was him, "We had news that you were dead. The horn cloven in two."

"Yes, it was. Rose there is someone I'd like you to meet." Sam had been standing there and was half way in the door of the inn. "Rosaline this is Sammi Johnson, with out her I would be the one in two pieces instead of the horn." Sam held out her hand in greeting. The other woman instead of grabbing her hand grabbed her wrist and a little above it. "Nice to meet you Sammi Johnson, a brave warrior you must be." Sam began to blush again.

"UH, thanks Lady Rosaline." Sam smiled. Letting o of the other woman's hand first she spoke again, "Be right back."

Going up she took off the back and silver tunic of a guard of the citadel and put then elvish chain mail on over her under tunic. Putting the uniform back on she belted her sword and knives and strode out. Out side Boromir now reunited with his lover was laughing!

"Hey love birds, behave." Sam joked. Boromir stood straight up from the bench. Laughing Sam tied her curly locks into a bushy pony tail. "You know you don't have to come with me. Why don't you guys go and catch up some where?"

"Lady Sammi Johnson, thank you." Rose said smiling.

"Only if you do one thing though." Rose raised an eyebrow, "Stop using my full name and stop calling me Lady. Deal?" Rose stuck out her hand and Sam grasped it surprised at how strong Rose was. "A deal, Sammi, only if you call me Rose." Sam nodded. Winking to Boromir Sam said, "Cute." Walking away with Rose pondering this new word and Boromir shaking his head in mirth since he knew what 'cute' meant after almost a year of traveling with three teenaged girls.

Noon approached and Sam was on gate duty. A horse was galloping towards the city, dragging something. In tow was an orc battalion. Looking closer she saw it was Faramir. "Shit, Open the gate! Quickly." She yelled. "Its Faramir!" The men on the ground who couldn't see the orcs moved too slow, "There are Orcs behind him!" One man on the wall yelled. Running to the nearest stair well she jumped four stairs at a time. "Sam!" Pippin was there, "What happened."

"They must have been out numbered. Faramir is back, I don't think he is dead, but I'm not sure." The Gates closed with an orc battalion right out side.

"The army from Mordor is on the river." Pippin told her, "I was told to tell the men here to double duty."

"Thanks lad," The commander was standing there helping get Faramir off his horse. Pippin nodded, "I will go back with Faramir." Sam nodded and followed too. Four men carried his body in a stretcher as they made slow progress to the tenth level of the city. Once at the tree Denethor came running out to Faramir. "My son!"

Sam who had thought the man would wish his son buried as a common solider was surprised at the display of emotion. True tears came from his lips, "My son!"

"My Lord," Pippin said, "He's not dead!" The hobbit shook at Denethor's sleeve, "He needs medicine."

"What do I do?" Denethor asked to Pippin, "My son." Sam acted and slapped the old man. Two men immediately grabbed her arms but she began talking, "Pull yourself together! Your city is under siege and all you can do is wail! He is not dead, and we can help him, but your people need you, Damnit!" The man looked up at her and something changed. His demeanor strengthened, "Release her, Master Peregrin, Master Sammi, help my son."

"My lord." Sam nodded. Pippin started to run to the healers as fast as his little legs could carry him. Sam ran for Gandalf. Down several flights of stairs and down eight levels she found him. It had begun. Orcs were already invading on the second level and seemed to be winning. Pushing past women and children she reached the white wizard. Drawing her sword she slew four orcs before Gandalf noticed her.

"Sam, what is it?"

"Faramir, he's injured and needs help." Gandalf nodded, "Let the healers tend him. We have more important matters than one man's life." And whipped around, some how Shadowfax was there and they mounted sending the steps clattering at there speed. On the top level Gandalf threw a spell in the air, "Remain at your posts! Do not give in to fear! Fight!"

"Gandalf, the Witch King." Sam dismounted off of Shadowfax.

"Sam get back to the Citadel." She obeyed as the Witch King on his rouge and Gandalf on Shadowfax were about to start hurling magic. Running she found Denethor with Faramir on a pile of lit kindling.

"What are you doing? Are you mad?" Sam tried to pull Faramir off.

The guards looked uneasy standing there as their Lord and his son began to burn. Sam jumping up onto the kindling pushed Denethor off. The old man landed with a thud on the marble floor. "I have already released your hobbit friend from my service do not make me do like wise with you."

"Hmm get fired for saving your life or loose my job because you died…. I like my first option better." Struggling to pull the heavy male off the wood was a feet in itself indeed. The smoke curling up into her face and nose was putrid. Finally getting her quarry off she jumped and began batting away the sparks on Faramir's clothing. One especially hard hit on a reluctant flame made the 'corpse' give a groan.

"My Lord," Sam hissed, "Your son has awakened." Denethor rushed over to Faramir. Sam stood up to go. "Master Sammi, thank you for your service. It will be rewarded if we survive." Denethor spoke. Turning she bowed, but Faramir gave a startled yelp as Gandalf came in with Pippin.

"My lord, are you ok?"

"What are you?" Faramir rasped towards Pippin.

"I'm a hobbit, my lord." Pippin bowed his head slightly.

"That is what they said." Faramir answered.

"This isn't your first hobbit you've seen." Gandalf asked.

"Stop troubling my son," Denethor said. Boromir walked in blood on his brow. Seeing the scorch marks on his brother's clothing he spoke, "I feared what I heard was true. Now I'm happy it wasn't."

"One more question, was there a girl with them? Faramir, was there?"

"She fell off a cliff; I assumed she was Haradrim because of her coloring." Sam felt like her heart had just been ripped out. Trying to breathe she forced out a thank you. Turning she ran out to the battle. Releasing her anger on the orcs she found a subtle peace. When the men of Rohan came she was still fighting.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters.

Thanks for Amrawo and Padme4000 for updating as always. -

Padme4000- yea I know I put my characters through a lot, but if I didn't it wouldn't be as much fun for me. Plus since they are based off friends if I get mad at some one I can pretend they are actually in the story smirks evilly, I'm sure you understand that one.

Chapter 20: Everything Works Out in Time

Alexia could see the gates of the white city; they were about ten minutes from it. Tightening her grip on her glaive she held on to the outside of the Oliphant cage. Arik was beside her his face pale where she could see it. "Don't look so scared." She joked so no one else could hear. "I'm not afraid," Was the terse reply.

"This is your first battle?" She asked.

"Yes, isn't your too." Arik asked. Green eyes hit his with knowing, "No."

"Alex, who are you. Truly."

"A friend," She turned back to look at the oncoming city. The white walls seemed dingy in the air of siege, the orcs had wasted no time is despoiling the stones. Blood and other things mixed the ground black. In the corner of Alexia's vision a few ship's sails could be seen. Mercenaries fighting for the Dark Lord, this was going to be hard to win with 75,000 orcs and 3,000 men. The city couldn't have more than a few thousand, and she was one in the masses. Praying for a miracle the Oliphants began to charge at the Rohirrim. Alexia dodged an arrow that lodged itself between Arik and herself.

"Be careful." She said to Arik, "I'd hate for you to die today."

"You too, let's make our ancestors proud." Arik jumped off the Oliphant onto a vacant horse. Taking his cue she found another and aimed for it. She landed but an arrow was sent through her shoulder. Cursing she kept the reins and charged. The horse smelling blood reared, but she held her seat. Heading towards the city she beheaded an orc. Twirling her glaive she galloped at full speed until she got into the city. The first level was about deserted except for orcs and few dirty men.

"Haradrim, how many of you are there?" an orc commander came up to her.

"3,000, SIR." He nodded. It was never wise to upset an uruk-hai. Trotting up the steps where there was more fighting going on she was given lee-way because of the horse. In the midst of battle she killed about ten orcs sending them falling gracefully. A gondorian aimed for her leg and she gave him a pat on the head. He went to the world of dreams. In another alley she released the horse and found a group of children.

They were throwing rocks at a warg to keep it at bay. Their mother must have thought they were already in safety. "Hey ugly." Alexia called. The warg turned its yellow fangs dripping in blood. It charged but she sliced it in two easily. "It's a Haradrim, run children!" a man at the mouth of the alley. Spinning Alexia found it was Boromir. "Boromir!" he looked at her for one more second and charged. Jumping out of the way she ran out of the alley to another fray. This time it was a troll against four men. Throwing her glaive it stuck between its armor plating. Remembering what Legolas did in KazaDoom she ran at full speed towards it. The spiked club came down and barely missed her. Jumping on the handle of the glaive she flipped around it like a gymnast. Landing on its back she took out one of her knives and neatly sliced its neck.

Reclaiming her weapon of choice she ran away from the Gondorians who stood there dumbfounded for another fight. From a hill she saw a green wave sweeping over the plains. With a thud of bell and a screech from something not human it seemed the city went silent. A rush of energy went off like an atomic bomb and Alexia went flying into something squishy.

"There's another." Alexia opened her eyes to find two men in black and silver grabbing her arms. "How did they survive the ghosts?"

"I do not know, but they won't survive the trial." Alexia felt a sharp pain shooting down her right arm as one of the men bound her wrists behind her back. They loaded her into a wagon with four other dark shapes. One of the men in there spoke to her in Haradrim, "We will not survive this."

"Only a fool fears his death." Arik said. He was alive, but as the first said Alexia didn't know for how much longer.

"A fool alive is better than a dead fool." Alexia put in.

"I have heard the Steward here is a hard man. Like Tang said, we will not survive this." The rest of the journey to the top of the city was in silence until, "Are we truly all that is left of 3,000?" Alexia asked.

"Yes, some others fled, but I doubt they got far with the spirits behind them." Arik said. A gash made part of his face mask unfold, reveling half his face. The cut had gone right over his eye, he was lucky to still have the eye. The wagon stopped and they were pulled out. A tree stood in the courtyard and a vision washed over Alexia.

It was sunny and no one was around. He was alone but the tree once dead was no alive. In the distance towards Mordor the sky was clear and green had started to take place of black. She was roughly pushed out of her vision by a gondorian. Yelping in pain she stumbled. Arik put himself between her and the man but she told him she was ok.

"This is it." Tang spoke. "We are proud men, and we will not beg."

"Our ancestors will be proud." The other man said. "I only wish I could see my family one last time."

"Never give up that hope," Alexia said. She walked behind Arik. At the end of the room many people stood. Alexia recognized most of them. Aragorn, Gandalf, Sammi, Gimli, The elvish twins, Shari and Dark, Boromir, Pippin, and Haldir .among other men too.

"You are all that is left in this city of the Dark Lord's army. You are here to stand trial." A man in dark robes who looked similar to Boromir spoke.

"If found guilty you will be executed. If not a portal will be opened and you will be able to go back to your families." The other man gave a gasp. "Boy, come here." Arik stepped forward. "How do you plead?"

"I fought."

"Guilty. You!" Tang went then the next man, and then finally Alexia.

"I fought, but I fought for Gondor." Arik's eyes went wide. Tang began to growl. "I am not Haradrim. My name is Alexia Rosa Yagovia and I am a keeper of the portals. My ring is Elear, the seer." Sam began to walk up. "Faramir said she fell, how do we know you are not lying."

"Sammi give me my ring, I know you still have it. I gave it to you on the bank of the river, after telling you about my vision of Boromir's death. I can see you stopped what I saw from coming to pass. Now if you please?"

Sam pulled down the face mask and looked as if she was seeing a ghost. Tang gasped surprised she was a woman. Walking back behind her Sam cut her ropes. "Master Sammi!" the old man was speaking again, "What is the meaning of this?"

"My lord, this is the seer of the portal keepers. With out her your eldest son would be dead. She is one of the thirteen and a portal keeper; she is no more an enemy than I am."

"I can't believe this!" Arik called out in Haradrim. Sam was the one who answered him. "Why not?" taking Alexia's ring out of her shirt Sam handed it over. Alexia put the ring on and immediately her eyes changed back to the opalescent silver.

"Welcome back Alexia." Gandalf greeted.

"Gandalf," Alexia nodded.

"And what about us?" Arik asked.

"In times like this I think a certain amount of clemency can be found, in even the most hard of hearts." Gandalf said. "Sam, start a portal." She momentarily hesitated, it had been so long. Releasing the power Dark and Shari joined her. Alexia added her power for they were all tired. The room fell into silence as Gandalf explained to the Haradrim, "Imagine your home and go there."

Arik glared at Alexia before crossing over, Tang did like wise but the other silently said thank you. Releasing the energy Alexia collapsed. Her wound was bleeding again. Dark came over and picked her up. "You little dork always getting hurt."

Gandalf came into her vision, "Sleep." Conscious fell from her shoulders as she went to a warm safe place after so long.

Walking on a field Alexia watched as Aragorn led an army of what was left of the defenders of the white city. In the lead was the fellowship. Yelling they began to attack the gates of Mordor. Suddenly they stopped and in the air Nazgul turned around in mid-air. But it seemed too late for an evil presence came out of the gates. It was the mouth of Sauron. He was as ugly as ever and Alexia shivered. He and Aragorn talked, but the mouth turned around and called out the orcs.

The men pulled back Shari deflecting a few arrows with her long knives. A sudden pulse along the ground sent a few orcs stumbling as they tried to circle the men. A horseshoe was made but the ground began to fall away under them. The men closed together hoping not to fall as well. In the distance Alexia watched as the eye of Sauron exploded. Hearing a horrible screech she covered her ears.

"I will not loose this easily!" pulling feelings encompassed Alexia. "You are coming with me!" Sauron sent a bolt of energy towards her. It struck through her and sent pain exploding into her form. Blackness engulfed her for what seemed an age.

When a warm light came to her she felt comfort. Alexia finding she had been laying down stood up. Her long hair was plaited intricately and she wore a gown of elven make. Standing up she walked towards the light.

"Welcome mortal," the voice was warm and unisex.

"Hello," She said towards the light.

"Do not be afraid, Valinor is safe." Alexia's breath caught. "Yes you are dead."

"But, how?"

"Sauron took your soul as you dream walked."

"But what about my responsibilities?" Alexia knelt down dread filling her.

"Those will be passed to another generation." The light started to fade and a valley started creeping into her vision. "NO! There has to be a way, this cannot be real."

"Mortals do not normally choose the way." The light started to come back. The voice changed and a form of a woman came. Her light hair was down and trialed in the grass; her eyes were colorless and saw all, "I am Nienna, The Lady of Mercy. I can offer you a way, if you choose by your own violation."

"Yes, just don't take my life yet, I cannot leave with out finishing my job!" Alexia almost wept.

"You will have a test; if you pass you may go back. If not you will remain here."

"Fine." Nienna disappeared on that word. The ground shook and walls emerged about Alexia. The sky darkened and the sound of wargs filled her ears. The sound of screams came with the wargs and she ran towards the sounds dread in her heart. She hit a dead end. Turning around she lifted her skirts and ran at full speed. Taking a left she found her self in a round dead end. In cages suspended over a pit were cages. Three of them: one held Dark, another Alexia's Grandmother, and in the third the whole fellowship. The cages began to be lowered over the Wargs.

"You can only save one, who will it be." Nienna was standing right by Alexia suddenly. Her ageless eyes looked over the scene. Alexia looked on with horror, "But how can I choose?"

"It is your choice I cannot help you." The valar disappeared once again. The snarling of the Wargs grew louder as the captives came closer. "Alexia help me!" Dark screamed. "Alexia help me, you wouldn't let your grandmother die." Alexia's Nana screamed. "Help us, Alexia." Sam screamed. From each cage the sounds tore her heart. Tears blinding her she raced towards the cages. Launching her self mid-air she landed atop the third one. Swinging the metal cage across the pit the chain holding it snapped. Leaping off before it could crush her she allowed the fellowship to dislodge themselves from the wreckage. Listening to the screams of the wargs victims she let her tears roll down her cheeks. The scene then changed into a cold stone bower.

"You passed the first test, you may choose to go back to your world, or choose to go back to middle earth. Here are your doors." Nienna's voice echoed softly.

"You said I only had one test." Alexia called but to no answer. The doors swung open and she looked into them. One was a portal and showed her small home town. Her house was standing in a breeze a few school kids walking past. The roses in the front yard were in full bloom and bright pink. Her mother sat on the front porch lemonade in her hands. No time seemed to have passed in the two years she had been gone.

Looking to her other choice she saw Middle-Earth in ruins. Orcs culled and blood flowed. The white city was wasted beyond hell. Sammi stood on a battle field wounded mortally. As her last breathe came Alexia heard the words, "Where are you?" escape her friends lips. Walking to her choice she passed through the wooden door.

"Very good, you remain a portal keeper, your duty has been tested and you have not been found wanting. You have one more test, this will change your friends as well with the results so be wary and choose carefully." Alexia was in another stone room but with out a door or a portal this time. On a small vanity table in the middle of the room were two mirrors. One was a mere chip of a mirror and the other a golden carved one with unicorns engraved with precious stones. Looking at her reflection she saw her self and her friends beautiful and rich in the golden mirror. They aged and turned old and withered full of themselves and consumed by greed. In the chip of a mirror they were again beautiful, but they had purpose. They each wore a ring of power, but Sam wore the tunic of the Citadel, Dark and Shari wore tunics of Rohan, and she herself wore one of the Citadel. In the end they seemed not to age but ships came from the background and she knew they were meant for them. Choosing the chip off mirror she laced it in her hand she spoke, "I have chosen." In a scatter of sparks Alexia was once again in the dark.

"Come back to us." The voice of Elrond was in her head. He seemed about to give up. Another voice came "You have been sleeping for a week they think you are gone. Awake and prove them wrong and present them with your gifts."

"She is past my healing," a weight lifted off whatever she was laying on. Opening her eyes slowly she found herself in a healers room, "Your going to give up on me, just like that?" she croaked. "I feel loved." Elrond spun around his dark eyes sharp.

"You had us doubt we'd ever see those eyes open again." Gandalf was there. Leaning on his staff he winked.

"Dark was just here, he will be back shortly." Gandalf said as she tried to sit up. Elrond moved to assist her and as he hair fell back behind her head he gasped. "By the Valar."

"What?"

"It seems she chose the way." Gandalf answered.

"Yea, a lady Nienna, she tested me. I passed so I could come back." Elrond gave her a measuring look that spoke of respect.

"GANDALF!" Sam screamed form somewhere inside the building. She came running, her eyes were wide when she saw Alexia awake, but her face was bright red. "What happened to my ears?" They were delicately pointed, and elvish.

"The same thing that happened to ours." Dark was back. "Alexia." He ran to her bed side. Shari was more reserved, but a smile graced her lips delicately.

"So I'm assuming we won the conflict in Mordor?" Alexia asked.

"Yup," Sam answered cheerily.

"Frodo and Sam, are…."

"Doing fine and were up a day after being rescued." Dark answered.

"Which by the way was awesome how they got rescued." Sam cut in.

"How?" Alexia was staring to get excited.

"Gandalf flew in on the great eagles to get them." Shari put in, "And I think that should be all for to day. You need to rest and we'll see you tomorrow."

"What! Hey come on." Alexia protested, but Elrond nodded his agreement to the pronouncement. Alexia not content agreed, but vowed she'd be up the next day.

Sam' POV

Two days after Alexia had woken up Sam went to go visit her friend. Elrond had still confined her to be rest, but that was ok. Bringing a small cake she had bought at a local bakery on her off time, Sam stepped in quietly. Dark was in there, but that was it.

"Hey," she whispered. "Is she awake?"

"Yea, I'm awake." Alexia answered.

"Brought you guys something." Sam set the cake on the bed and pulled up another chair.

"So why didn't you tell me yesterday that Aragorn and Arwen got married while I was asleep? And that Boromir is planning his own? Oh and how Shari and Haldir are still going through a rough patch? And how Gandalf changed into the white wizard."

"Alexia, you've missed so much that it would take days for it all to come together." Dark defended Sam.

"Arrggggg, you know what, that's it. I'm getting out of this infernal bed." Alexia swung her legs out and got up. Steady as ever she grabbed a piled of clean clothing.

Changing she turned around to them , "Ok can I have a tour of this place?"

"Sure, dork." A bell rang in the distance and Sam stood up, "I am sure Dark can conduct you as well as I, but I have to go do something."

Sam didn't wait for their response cause she had to hurry. Running she almost over set a healer carrying something. Running she ran to her quarters and stripped off the black and silver tunic, now of the king, and formerly of the citadel. Putting on a normal tunic she ran towards the training grounds to find Shari. Right on time.

"Hey," Sam said.

"You're late." Shari noticed.

"I know, but he isn't." Sam stepped out of the way between Shari's sight and Haldir.

Shari just looked at him. "I thought you left with the other elves."

"Shari," He looked over towards Sam. She got the hint and threw up her hands, "I'm going!" Sam didn't wait she sprinted on out and went to the next story to watch. With her new elven abilities eavesdropping really wasn't that hard.

Haldir and Shari were talking, and it ended with Shari showing emotion and jumping into an embrace by him. "I guess that plan was a success." Sam turned around to find Boromir and Elladan.

"Thankfully, now what do you say we all go and get something to eat, I'm starving."

Elladan smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. The three walked out to a near by café and ordered.

That's the end hope you guys liked…..


End file.
